Tout envoyer en l'air
by Morganelafe
Summary: Quand la fille de Harry Potter, rouquine déjantée accro à Newport Beach et le fils de Remus Lupin, calme et posé, se lient d'amitié, cela donne ... un grabuge sans nom. Ajoutez à cela le rejeton de Drago Malefoy et vous obtiendrez un cocktail .. explosif.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis née avec le père le plus célèbre du monde sorcier : Harry Potter. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, connu pour avoir trucidé Voldemort en 2 mots. Et croyez-moi, c'est loin d'être une sinécure.

Ma mère, elle, est la petite dernière des Weasley. Inutile de préciser que j'ai u paquet de cousins. Forcément, avec 6 oncles …

Je m'appelle Lily Potter, 2e du nom. Je suis fille unique, Dieu merci, et doté du père le plus médiatisé qui soit. Même si ça c'est un peu tassé avec le temps, touts les évènements importants de notre vie de famille ont été épiés et relatés dans les moindres détails : le mariage de mes parents, ma naissance, mon entrée à Poudlard…

J'ai les cheveux roux (la malédiction des Weasley a encore frappé !), le teint pâle et les yeux verts. En gros, je suis un curieux mélange du physique de mes parents. Ce qui fait que par un étrange hasard, je ressemble énormément à ma grand-mère paternelle, paix à son âme.

Je suis introvertie. Normal, depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai appris à intérioriser mes sentiments, à cause de ce foutu matraquage publicitaire. Mon père dit que je dois apprendre à me contrôler. Ma mère répète que ce n'est pas bon pour moi et qu'un de ces jours je vais exploser. D'où le sentiment que je suis une cocotte-minute en ébullition. Poétique n'est-ce pas ?

Une des choses que je déteste chez mes parents, c'est qu'ils me parlent tout le temps de la guerre contre Voldemort. Soi-disant pour qu'on ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs. Je m'en fiche comme de ma première purée de salsifis. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, les Aurors sont là pour éviter que ça ne se répète non ? Si jamais un mage noir réapparaît, ça voudra dire qu'on les paye pour rien.

Pourquoi j'écris un journal ? Je ne sais pas. Très franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Pour garder un souvenir de moi adolescente peut-être. Ou alors tout simplement pour montrer à quel point je sus différente de mon père.

Tiens, en parlant de lui, son refrain préféré ces temps-ci c'est « moi, à ton âge… ». Oui, on sait, à mon âge tu avais affronté 3 fois Voldy, sauvé ton parrain d'une centaine de Détraqueurs et gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Le seul problème, c'est que JE NE SUIS PAS TOI ! JE N'AI AUCUNE ENVIE DE TE RESSEMBLER ET DE ME FAIRE HARCELER PAR LA PRESSE !

Et puis le Quidditch… Ah, le Quidditch … Un des innombrables sujets de disputes entre moi et mon père. Mais franchement, ça fait 4 ans que je refuse de monter sur un balai et c'est pas maintenant que je vais changer d'avis. J'ai renvoyé illico à mon père le balai qu'il m'avait offert. Le meilleur sur le marché, évidemment. J'ai même carrément refusé d'assister au cours de Bibine. Ca leur apprendra à comploter dans mon dos pour que je sois dans l'équipe.

J'ai 14 ans. Ma seule ambition dans la vie ? Me détacher de mon image de petite fille modèle. Je suis autre chose que la fille du Survivant. Je suis une personne, avec des émotions et des sentiments. Mais ça, personne ne l'a remarqué. Evidemment. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Qu'on me considère comme une personne normale ? No way.

« Lily, baisse le son de cette putain de radio ! »

Vous venez de faire connaissance avec mon père. Charmant n'est-ce pas ? Pour toute réponse, je monte le volume. Je compte mentalement. 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Mon père ouvre la porte de ma chambre et éteint la chaîne hi fi. Il se met à hurler quelque chose du genre « non mais c'est pas vrai ça, on ne s'entend plus ici … va falloir qu'on refasse ton éducation … faut pas te croire tout permis ma ptite … ici, c'est moi qui commande … »

Hahaha. Laissez-moi rire. Ma mère le mène par le bout du nez, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

Il sort en claquant la porte. Moi je dis, vu le nombre de fois où on l'a claquée, c'est un miracle si elle tient encore debout.

Mes yeux tombent sur une photo de Vivien, mon meilleur ami. Et, accessoirement, le fils du pire ennemi encore vivant de mon père : Drago Malfoy.

Vivien est à Gryffondor, dans mon année. Il a un lourd héritage, comme moi. Sauf que lui, sa famille est plutôt tournée vers la magie noire. Pas lui. Il m'a juré qu'il ne toucherait pas « à cette saloperie ». C'est tout à son honneur.

Poudlard me manque. J'avais oublié combien la vie avec les parents est étouffante. Fais pas ci, fais pas ça, lave-toi les mains, range ta chambre, monte dans ta chambre, ne me réponds pas, sois polie gnagnagna et gnagnagna.

Tout le monde me considère comme la parfaite petite adolescente, gentille et bien élevée. Il me reste 2 mois pour leur prouver le contraire. Deux mois pour tout envoyer en l'air …


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate Everyone

Chapitre 1 : I Hate Everyone

------------------------------------------------------

Je pense très sérieusement que le Quidditch est le seul sujet de conversation de mon père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de ses pronostics sur la coupe de la Ligue !!

Je contemple mon bacon d'un œil morne. Ma mère l'a encore fait cramer. Le gène de cuisinière hors-pair ne doit pas être transmissible.

« En parlant de Quidditch, Lily … »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'il va me demander pour la énième fois si je vais essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe.

« J'ai entendu dire que le poste d'Attrapeur s'est libéré. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tentes pas ta chance ? »

Gagné.

« Parce que. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

« Pour moi si. »

Fin de la discussion. Mon père soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Lily, tu as un problème ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Ma mère doit être accro à « 7 à la maison » pour me ressortir cette phrase vingt fois par jour. Ou alors elle a encore lu un article intitulé « Communiquez avec votre ado » dans Sorcière Hebdo. Ou alors, tout simplement, elle a parlé avec Grand-Mère.

« Non. »

« Non quoi ? »

« Non je n'ai pas de problème maman et si j'en avais, vous seriez les dernières personnes à qui j'en parlerais. C'est la règle n°1 du parfait petit Ado : réduire la communication au minimum avec ses parents. »

Je commence à me lever.

« Tu restes. On a à te parler m'intime mon père. »

Ben voyons.

« Lily, on sait que tu traverses une période difficile de ta vie … »

Hahaha. Laissez-moi rire. Ce sont **eux** qui la rendent difficile.

« Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, on est là chérie, tu le sais non ? »

« Bien sûr maman. »

J'ai pris un ton hypocrite à souhait.

« Je peux monter ? J'ai des devoirs à faire. »

Sans attendre de réponse, je vais dans ma chambre. Non mais ils se prennent pour qui ? Hé ho, ce sont mes parents, on est sensés les envoyer paître, pas filer le parfait amour avec eux et jouer un remake de « La petite maison dans la prairie » !! Ils peuvent toujours rêver que je fasse un seul geste pour me rapprocher d'eux.

Je mets la radio à fond. Ca m'évite d'avoir à m'écouter penser. Et puis, c'est un excellent facteur d'énervement pour mon père. Comble de bonheur, je tombe sur un truc bien bruyant, pile ce qu'il déteste.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre : mon père fait irruption dans ma chambre et, voyant que s'égosiller ne sers à rien, balance ma chaîne-hifi par la fenêtre. La pauvre. Je la regretterais.

« Lily, je te rappelle pour la 365e fois depuis que tu es arrivée, c'est à dire il y a une semaine, que tu n'es pas le centre du monde et que ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes ce genre de musique bruyante que ta mère et moi l'apprécions. Mes paroles n'ayant eu aucun effet, je passe aux actes. Des questions ? »

« J'ai droit à un avocat ? »

« Non. »

On peut toujours espérer. Il part en claquant la porte. Déformation professionnelle. Paraît que ça impressionne. Il est Auror. J'ai assisté à une arrestation un jour. C'est exactement comme dans les séries moldues « Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous au tribunal. Vous avez droit à un avocat, qui pourra être présent lors de votre interrogatoire, si vous ne pouvez pas en avoir un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office. Avez-vous compris vos droits ? ». D'où ma réplique tout à l'heure.

------------------------------------------------------

Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ici ! Au moins à Poudlard, il y a toujours des endroits à explorer, des courses-poursuites avec les profs, des fou-rires avec Dan et Vivien, enfin des trucs à faire quoi !! J'en suis à un tel point d'ennui que j'ai déjà fait mes devoirs de vacances. La première semaine. Vous vous rendez compte ?? C'est désastreux !! Même la disserte d'Histoire de la Magie : « Vie et mœurs des sorciers grecs péloponnésiens de l'Antiquité » Plus chiant, tu meurs. Ou tu t'appelles Percy.

Je pense que je vais me mettre au japonais. Au moins, ça m'occupera.

------------------------------------------------------

D'après Sorcière Hebdo, le déjeuner « doit être un repas pris en famille, dont la joie et la bonne humeur dépendent ». Chez nous, c'est plutôt une ambiance à couper au couteau, assortie de phrases acides. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas née dans une autre branche de Weasley ? Ca aurait simplifié beaucoup de choses. A commencer par ma personnalité.

« Lily, réponds-moi franchement. »

Le Quidditch est **vraiment** le seul sujet de conversation de mon père.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire de Quidditch ? »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Mais parce que je n'ai pas envie de te ressembler ! J'ai mis 4 ans à me démarquer de toi à Poudlard, c'est pas maintenant que je vais foutre tous mes efforts en l'air pour une stupide place dans une stupide équipe de Quidditch dans une stupide école !! Je ne veux pas être toi ! »

Je quitte la salle à manger et je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je crois que je viens de placer brutalement mes parents devant la réalité. Je fais ma crise d'adolescence.


	3. Chapter 3: Lonely Day

Chapitre 3 : Lonely Day

------------------------------------------------------

Lendemain, petit dèj.

Lorelei s'écrase en beauté sur la table de la cuisine. Cette chouette est vraiment trop stupide. L'esprit de Errol a dû se réincarner en elle.

« C'est de qui ? » s'enquit mon père.

Je sens que je ne vais pas m'en sortir alors je réponds laconiquement.

« Vivien. »

« Vivien comment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« J'ai quand même le droit de savoir qui ma fille fréquente ! » s'offusque-t-il.

Je lui jète un regard noir.

« Non. »

« Lily, arrête d'être aussi insupportable ! »

« J'y peux rien, il paraît que c'est de famille. »

J'appuie mes propos d'un regard éloquent en direction de mon papounet adoré. Il fait comme si de rien n'était, termine sa tasse de café, se lève et embrasse ma mère.

« A ce soir chérie. »

Il me fait un signe de la main, claque la porte d'entrée derrière lui et transplane.

Ma mère soupire.

« Lily, tu es obligée d'être aussi désagréable ? Nous qui nous faisions une joie de te revoir ! »

« Ben fallait pas. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que nous rencontrions tes amis ? »

« 'Man, Vivien est un Malefoy. Tu crois vraiment que Papa accepterait de le rencontrer ? »

Je serre les poings de rage. Toujours ces stupides préjugés sur l'hérédité ! Vivien se faisait rejeter pour la même raison que je me faisais accepter : nos parents.

« Mais ton père n'est pas obligé de le rencontrer … »

Elle sourit. Maintenant, je sais de qui je tiens mon côté machiavélique …

------------------------------------------------------

Je monte dans ma chambre et décachète la lettre de Vivien.

« _Salut Amy !_

_J'espère que tu t'emmerdes pas trop chez tes vieux…_ »

Raté.

« … _et que tu leur en fais voir de toutes les couleurs !_ »

Ça, c'est bien parti.

« _Ici, c'est pas la joie mais enfin bon, ça va, mon paternel a même décidé de faire, je cite,_ « une virée entre hommes »_. C'est bien la première fois que je vais_ _me saouler avec l'accord parental !_ »

Le bol.

« _Avec Dan, on avait décidé de se voir au Chaudron Baveur jeudi, à 17 heures, histoire de refaire le monde, comme on sait si bien le faire._ »

Je confirme.

« _Ta présence est donc requise, débrouille-toi comme tu peux mais rejoins-nous ok ? On a besoin de toi Amy !!_ _Bisous, Vivien._ »

Il est marrant. Je fais comment pour me débarrasser de mon père moi ?

« Mets ta prodigieuse imagination en marche !! »

J'entends mon meilleur ami dans ma tête. C'est grave docteur ?

------------------------------------------------------

Vous avez peut-être remarqué que Vivien m'appelle Amy. Non, il ne débloque pas. Non, il n'a pas Alzeihmer. Non, il ne me confond pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mon nom complet est Lilian Ginevra Samantha Potter. J'ai interdit qu'on m'appelle Lily ou Ginny. Et Samantha a donné Sam ou Amy. Je préfère Amy. Il n'y a plus que les adultes pour m'appeler Lily. A Poudlard, vous demandez Lily Potter, on vous répond : « Qui ça ? ». Donc, pour le reste du monde, je suis Amy. Et j'en suis fière.

------------------------------------------------------

Mon cher père a découvert que mon meilleur ami est un Malefoy. Je ne vous raconte pas la crise de nerfs.

Tout a commencé parce qu'il venait me hurler dessus pour une raison diverse, radio trop forte (j'ai réussi à la récupérer, Maman m'a aidé à la réparer) ou autre. Et là, il aperçoit une photo de Vivien qui s'est malencontreusement échappée de mon album. C'est bête hein ?

« C'est qui ? »

Je tente de lui reprendre la photo.

« Quelqu'un. »

Expression de dégoût lorsqu'il identifie Vivien.

« Un Malefoy … »

Vachement observateur le papounet.

« Dans la cuisine et vite. »

Je sens que je vais passer un quart d'heure désagréable. Un Survivant en colère, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile à gérer. Et quelque chose dans son ton m'indique que je ferais bien de la jouer profil bas si je ne veux pas finir veille fille, enfermée dans ma chambre.

« Assieds-toi. »

J'obtempère. Il va chercher ma mère et ils s'assoient face à moi, genre tribunal de l'Inquisition. Encore plus poétique : je suis une hérétique en train d'être jugée.

Il jette la photo sur la table, de façon à ce que tout le monde la voit bien.

« Un Malefoy fait-il avec répugnance. »

Je soupire discrètement. Oui, c'est bon, c'est un Malefoy, et alors ?

« Un Malefoy. »

Je commence à pianoter sur la table. « L'amour est enfant de bohème, il n'a jamais jamais connu de lois.. » C'est quoi la suite déjà ? Ah, oui : « Si tu ne m'aimes pas je t'aime et si je t'aime prends garde à toi. »

« Un Malefoy répète-t-il avec dégoût. »

Je pense qu'au bout de 3 fois, on a compris. Ma mère secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel. Elle me gratifie d'un mince sourire. J'ai au moins une alliée.

« Tu es amie avec un Serpentard. »

Je balance, maîtresse de moi-même.

« Si, au lieu de répéter trente-six mille fois que c'était un Malefoy, ce que d'ailleurs, je savais déjà, tu avais examiné la photo, tu te serais rendu compte que Vivien est à Gryffondor. »

Comme dirait Eric, « Là jt'ai casssssssséééééééééééééé !! ».

« Qu'est-ce que fait un Malefoy à Gryffondor ? »

« C'est justement la question que je me suis posée quand tu m'as dit que Sirius était allé à Gryffondor ai-je répliqué en regardant mes ongles. »

Pour mon vernis, beige ou transparent ?

« Là n'est pas la question. Sirius était quelqu'un de bien. »

« Qui te dit que Vivien est « mauvais » ? »

Beige.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

« C'est _exactement_ la même chose. »

« C'est un Malefoy. »

« Et Sirius était un Black. Et après ça, tu dis que tu n'as pas de préjugés ? Laissez-moi rire. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi buté que toi. Le sang ne fait pas tout. Et ça, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. »

Je me lève.

« Et mets-toi bien dans le crâne que je ne jouerais jamais dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! »

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Quoiqu'il fasse, je resterais amie avec Vivien. Je le jure sur la Magie Ancestrale.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

Chapitre 4 : Friends ------------------------------------------------------ Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et je n'ai pas donné signe de vie pendant 2 jours. Mon père a bien essayé de défoncer la porte mais il n'a pas pensé que j'avais utilisé la magie.

C'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec lui : comme il a été élevé chez les Moldus, il ne connaît pas _le_ principe de base : si un sort est lancé dans un foyer où un sorcier de second cycle, le Ministère de la Magie considère que c'est le sorcier de second cycle qui a lancé le sort. En gros, ils sont incapables de dire qui a lancé le sort. Pratique, donc, pour s'entraîner aux sorts hors-programme mais bien utile, genre sortilège d'Explosion. Bien sûr, on m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'utilise la magie en dehors de l'école. Mais, franchement, qui s'en soucie ? Je fais ce que je veux tant que je ne me fais pas choper. Et c'est pas demain la veille qu'on attrapera Lily Potter, je vous le garantis. Je ne suis pas la petite-fille de James Potter pour rien. Le règlement est fait pour être transgressé. Alors, pourquoi s'en priver ? De toute façon, MacGo' m'aime bien, je suis une de ses meilleures élèves et elle ne me punira pas sans preuve. Et des preuves, je n'en laisse jamais. Je vous paraît peut-être prétentieuse mais c'est la vérité. Je ne me fais coller que quand je suis insolente en classe (ce qui arrive souvent, cela va sans dire).

« Chérie ? »

C'est ma mère.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu seras sage pendant notre absence, n'est-ce pas ma puce ? »

Absence ? Quelle absence ?

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ton père et moi partons en France. »

Ah bon ? Bah, c'est pas grave. C'est pas comme s'_il_ allait me manquer.

Je descends. Mes parents s'activent, il cherche les billets d'avion, elle, sa brosse à cheveux.

« Ah, chérie, tu tombes bien. C'est toi qui m'a emprunté ma pince à épiler ? »

« Nan man. Tu l'as à la main. »

Elle me fait un sourire d'excuse et fourre sa pince dans sa trousse de toilette.

« Ginny ! »

Mon père a hurlé depuis la salle de bains du 2e étage.

« Quoi ? »

« T'as pas vu mon rasoir ? »

« Chéri, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il n'y a que toi qui te sers de ce truc moldu pour te raser ici ! »

Dis plutôt que c'est le seul qui ne maîtrise pas le sort de Rasage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils ont enfin déserté la place, en me précisant que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, que je ne pouvais pas voir, je cite « la fouine junior », fin de la citation parce que, je re-cite « t'as pas intérêt à te mélanger à ce fils de Mangemort » fin de la re-citation. Mon père est buté, c'est incroyable. Le problème, c'est que je le suis encore plus que lui.

Je m'apprête donc à jouer les filles de l'air pour aller rejoindre Vivien et Dan au Chaudron Baveur (j'ai toujours énormément obéi à mes parents). Malheureusement, mon papounet adoré a « oublié » quelque chose. De lever le putain de sortilège qui bloque la porte d'entrée, empêchant ainsi les visiteurs indésirables d'entrer. Et nous de sortir. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès, histoire de m'empêcher de voir Vivien. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement

J'ai beau m'acharner dessus, la porte ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je balance 2-3 sorts, rien n'y fait. Grrrr.

Je mets en place le plan B. J'appelle les renforts.

Maman m'avait offert un Miroir à Double-Sens pour mon entrée à Poudlard. Ils sont complètement paranos depuis qu'Ombrage les a empêchés de communiquer librement avec l'extérieur. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de m'en servir. Mais depuis que Vivien et Dan ont chacun eut le leur, je sens que va y avoir du grabuge à Poudlard !!

Je remonte illico dans ma chambre. Je soulève le matelas et je le cherche à tâtons. Victoire ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il suffit de dire le nom de la personne à qui on veut parler.

Vous allez peut-être vous dire « mais elle est conne, elle n'a qu'à utiliser la cheminée ! » Pas bête, mais le sortilège de Blocage bloque _aussi_ la cheminée.

« Jessica Weasley. »

Le visage de ma tante apparaît.

« Coucou ma puce ! me lance-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Ca va ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il m'a enfermée dans la maison. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« T'es punie ? »

« Nan, il a oublié de lever le sortilège de Blocage. »

« _Oublié_ ? Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? »

J'en reste bouche bée. Les jurons sont plutôt du ressort de mon père, pas de ma tante.

« Bouge pas, j'arrive. »

30 secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée vole en éclats. Ma tante me serre dans ses bras.

« Prends tes affaires, tu vas habiter chez nous jusqu'à ce que tes parents reviennent. »

« Et Fred ? »

« Quoi Fred ? Tu es sa nièce non ? »

Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de mon père quand il rentrera. Jessica est la seule personne dont il ait peur. Faut dire que quand elle est en colère, mieux vaut ne pas en être l'objet. Mais la plupart du temps, elle est trop sympa. Elle a épousé le frère de ma mère, Fred. Ils ont tous les deux 15 ans d'âge mental, c'est absolument hilarant. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils faisaient un concours de vannes. Et je peux vous jurer que ça ne volait pas très haut.

Je lance un « Failamalle » négligent et en 2 secondes chrono, ma valise est pleine à craquer de trucs vitaux, comme mes Bombabouses façon Potter, c'est-à-dire améliorées par mes soins et les pétards mouillés que je devais aux jumeaux. Je leur en avais emprunté un jour de réunion de famille, où Pandora avait bien besoin que quelqu'un lui rabaisse sa fierté. Elle avait hurlé comme pas possible quand les pétards ont éclaté. Et, bien sûr, la cape de Papy.

Elle répare la porte d'un coup de baguette et lève le sortilège de Blocage.

« T'avais des projets ? »

« Oui, je devais rencontrer Vivien et Daniel au Chaudron. »

« Vas-y, je prends tes bagages. A tout à l'heure ma puce. »

J'adore ma tante.

------------------------------------------------------

Je me pointe avec une demi-heure de retard.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Vivien Malfoy, 14 ans ¾ . Signe particulier : est le portrait craché de son père.

« On commençait à s'inquiéter. »

Daniel Lupin, 15 ans. Signe particulier : aucun.

« Petit problème d'intendance. _Il_ m'avait enfermé dans la maison. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu s fait ? demanda Vivien. »

« Appelé Jessica. »

Vivien sourit. Ma tante est sa marraine. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est connu : on s'est retrouvé tous les deux chez elle, sans savoir que l'autre était là. Lui, orgueilleux comme pas deux et moi, la tête farcie des récits de mon père sur Malfoy senior. On s'est jugés du regard pendant 5 minutes. Et puis, j'ai tendu la main.

« Check ? »

Il a topé.

« Check. »

C'était une année avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Depuis, on ne se quitte plus. Les Maraudeurs, 3e génération.

Daniel, c'est différent. Je veux dire, je le connais depuis que je suis née. Il se comporte parfois comme un grand frère avec moi mais j'ai déjà 6 oncles, un père et une ribambelle de cousins qui remplissent ce rôle et j'en ai franchement marre. Je grandis, c'est normal non ? J'ai besoin d'espace !!

On se réunit souvent, comme ça, devant une Bièraubeurre (pour moi) et un Whisky Pur-Feu (pour les autres), pour refaire le monde. Idéalistes ? Peut-être. Sûrement en fait. Mais avec le gouvernement qu'on a, je préfère être idéaliste que réaliste. Question de point de vue.

« Au fait, Amy … »

Je jète un regard interrogateur à Vivien.

« John t'a écrit ? »

« Vivien, chéri, fais-moi plaisir : va voir aux Trois Balais si j'y suis ! »

« J'ai le droit de demander ! »

« Est-ce que je me mêle de ta relation avec Jane ? »

« Encore heureux, ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Attends, je réfléchis .. Si. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Elle est ma cousine. Alors donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas m'en mêler. »

« C'est pas juste. »

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« La vie n'est pas juste mon chéri. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Tu préfères que je t'appelle poussin, comme ta mère le fait ? »

Il grommelle quelque chose et s'enfonce encore plus dans son siège. Dan soupire. Pas toujours facile d'être la voix de la raison mmh ?

------------------------------------------------------

Quelque chose comme trois heures plus tard, Vivien se lève.

« Bon, c'est pas tout les gens, mais faut que j'y aille, ma mère va m'atomiser si je rate le dîner. »

« Oh, le pauvre petit … »

« Amy, ça suffit. » intervient Dan. « C'est pas parce que tes parents ne sont jamais là que tu dois te moquer de ceux des autres. »

Il pâlit, se rendant compte de sa bourde.

« Amy, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je suis vraiment … »

« Géniteurs » le coupais-je.

« Hein ? »

« Géniteurs. Je préfère. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Puis, il hausse les épaules et marmonne un truc du genre « une de ces caboches je vous jure …. »

Je leur dis au-revoir et je prend la cheminée pour aller chez ma tante. Je sais bien que mes parents ne sont jamais là. Mais j'aime pas vraiment qu'on me le rappelle. Ben oui, j'ai grandi toute seule. Et alors ?


	5. Chapter 5: Somewhere They Can't Find Me

Chapitre 5 : Somewhere They Can't Find Me

------------------------------------------------------

J'atterris dans le salon.

« Lily, ma chérie ! »

Fred me serre dans ses bras.

« Ca va ma puce ? Pas trop fatiguée ? Alors, tes examens de fin d'année ? Ça c'est bien passé ? T'as bien foutu la merde à Poudlard ? »

« Fred ! intervient Jessica. »

« Raaaaaaaaah, arrête chérie, c'est pas comme si tu avais été un ange pendant ta scolarité ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! proteste Jessica. C'est juste que ici, il y a encore des enfants impressionnables. »

Fred ricane.

« Où ça ? »

Jessica le dévisagea froidement.

« Tes deux enfants, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

« Ça risque pas. murmure Fred. »

Jessica lui lance un regard noir.

« Au fait, et ta boutique ? demandais-je, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Le visage de mon oncle s'illumine.

« Magnifique ! On va ouvrir une succursale en France tu sais ? Bien sûr, maintenant, avec les enfants on a moins de temps mais c'est pas grave … Après tout, c'est nous qui les avons voulu ces enfants ! »

Jessica a une étrange toux où on reconnaît les mots « parle pour toi. »

« Mais ça marche très bien, et j'avoue que j'en suis très fier. »

Jessica lève les yeux au ciel.

« Un vrai gosse ! Lily, chérie, marie-toi le plus tard possible ! Avant, j'étais comme toi, libre, innocente, insouciante. Et puis ce rouquin a débarqué dans ma vie, avec son immense famille ! »

Elle pointe un doigt accusateur sur Fred.

« Résultat, quelques années plus tard, non seulement je l'ai toujours sur le dos, mais en plus j'ai ses versions miniatures. Tu vois l'enfer ? Alors un conseil : reste célibataire ! »

Fred sourit, franchement amusé.

« Et qui tu aurais épousé si je n'avais pas été là hein ? »

Jessica lui rendit son sourire.

« Michael ou Anthony. Peut-être même Draco. »

Fred fait une grimace horrifiée.

« Cette fouine ? Comment …. BEURK ! C'est affreux ! Malefoy ! »

« C'est marrant, on dirait Harry ! ironise Jessica »

C'en est trop, j'explose de rire.

« Il y a des fois où je me demande pourquoi vous vous êtes mariés ! je dis en essuyant des larmes de rire. »

« Parce que mes parents m'ont filé le gène de l'inconscience et du masochisme assure Jessica très sérieusement. »

Je suis littéralement morte de rire.

« Et peut-être aussi celui du refus d'avouer ses sentiments ? demande Fred sur un ton sarcastique. »

« A ta place _Frederic_, je ne ferais pas de commentaires réplique Jessica sèchement. Les Weasley sont de véritables _boulets _dans cette matière. »

« N'importe quoi ! s'offusque Fred. »

« Attends, je compte : Fleur a dragué Bill, et non le contraire. Je me souviendrais encore longtemps de la façon dont Tatiana s'est imposée. Pénélope … je ne ferais pas de commentaires. George a fait une déclaration pathétique mais très drôle à Katie. Toi … il t'a fallu quelques mois pour arriver à me draguer, et je dois avouer que Ginny et moi nous sommes tapés quelques délires sur ta lourdeur. Ron a mis 7 ans avant de sortir avec Hermione. Il y a juste Ginny qui s'en sort bien. »

Fred tire la langue à Jessica.

« Si je suis aussi lourd, pourquoi est-ce que nous nous sommes mariés ? »

« Parce que tu m'as demandé en mariage en public, je pouvais difficilement te foutre un vent répond calmement Jessica. »

Fred ouvre des yeux ronds.

« Sympa ! fait-il, vexé. »

Jessica éclate de rire.

« Et le pire c'est qu'il y croit ! Les hommes sont vraiment trop crédules ! »

Je confirme. Pour se venger, Fred lance un « Aguamenti » sur Jessica. Un duel féroce s'engage alors.

Les jumeaux rappliquent en entendant du bruit.

Eric et Virginie me sautent dessus en hurlant : « Amyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ». Deux fusées rousses atterrissent dans mes bras et c'est à celui qui me fera le plus de bisous. Des clones je vous dis : même nez, même yeux, même forme de visage. La seule chose qui les différencie, c'est leur longueur de cheveux. C'était joyeux quand ils sont nés.

Je les repose par terre et ils s'accrochent à mes jambes en m'assaillant de questions, du genre « T'as essayé les cierges magiques dans le lac ? Et alors, ça a donné quoi ? » et écoutent religieusement la réponse. Je suis la seule qui ait un tant soit peu d'autorité sur eux, avec Grand-Mère et leurs parents.

Eric et Virginie sont, avec Lauren, William et Jack, mes cousins préférés – je vais faire un résumé de tous mes cousins bientôt, sinon vous allez pas vous en sortir. Je vous promets de rejouer au Quidditch s'ils ne vont pas à Gryffondor. Ils sont un mélange de courage, d'intelligence, d'acharnement et d'humour. Ou, comme dit Fred, des minis-lui. Ce à quoi Jessica rétorque que si elle n'avait pas été là pour équilibrer l'héritage, ils n'entreraient à Poudlard à 10 ans. Oui, ils ont un an d'avance. MacGo a un peu changé le règlement.

Tandis que je réponds à une énième question sur Poudlard (Merlin sait pourquoi, ils sont fascinés par MacGonagall), des flammes apparaissent dans l'âtre. Jessica et Fred arrêtent de se battre et se tournent vers la cheminée. Et devinez qui pointe bien gentiment le bout de son nez ? Mon papounet préféré !

« Jess ? fait-il apparemment très inquiet. »

Jessica soupire.

« Est-ce que Lily est là ? continue-t-il. Gin et moi avons essayé de la contacter mais elle n'est plus à la maison, alors j'ai pensé que … »

« Ravie de savoir que tu penses Potter répond-elle d'un ton à geler le Sahara. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est justement à _quoi_ tu pensais quand tu as enfermé ta gamine de 14 ans chez toi, en sachant parfaitement qu'à cet âge-là, on est tout le temps fourré dehors avec ses amis. Non, ne dis rien, tu étais un cas à part, ce n'est parce que toi tu n'avais pas le droit de voir Ron et Hermione que tu dois empêcher Am … Lily de passer du temps avec Daniel et Vivien. »

« TU SAVAIS ! explose mon père. »

« Oui. »

« Me dis pas que tu la soutiens ! »

« On en a déjà parlé Harry fait-elle d'un ton sec. Et tu connais mon point de vue. Passe de bonnes vacances. »

En clair « Dégage et fous la paix à ta fille qui n'a rien fait. »

Mon père fronce les sourcils et se retire de la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant bordel ! grommelle Jessica. »

Fred, Eric et Virginie ouvrent des yeux ronds.

« Maman ? fait Erice, choqué. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu viens de dire … des gros mots ? dit Virginie, incrédule. »

« Non mais je rêve ! continue Fred. »

Jessica hausse un sourcil.

« Eh, c'est bon, je suis pas une sainte, j'ai le droit d'exprimer ma pensée, et personne ne peut dire qu'il est super cool. Bon, allez, à table les moucherons ! »

On se précipite dans la cuisine.

« Moucheron ? demande Fred, resté en arrière. »

« Moui. C'est mignon non ? »

Fred soupire.

« Elle est folle. »

« Toute femme susceptible de t'épouser est folle mon chéri. Non, en fait toute femme susceptible d'épouser un Weasley est folle. »

J'éclate de rire. Il sont vraiment trop drôles.

« Au fait Amy, tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Mon anniversaire est en avril Fred réponds-je tranquillement. »

« Ah bon ? demande-t-il. Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'ai dû confondre… »

« Avec Harry complétais-je avec mauvaise humeur. »

« Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais j'ai tellement de neveux … s'excuse-t-il. »

« Pas grave. »

« Ah non, parlez pas d'anniversaires ! s'exclame Jessica qui apporte le gratin de pommes de terre. Le mien est bientôt et ça me déprime ! »

« D'avoir 37 ans lui fout les boules me confie Fred sur un ton de confidence. »

« Tu m'étonnes commentè-je en servant les jumeaux. »

« Moi j'en ai eu 39, je me porte comme un charme fait Fred en haussant les épaules. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose lui explique Jessica patiemment en essuyant le bouche d'Eric. Vous, vous vous en fichez d'atteindre la quarantaine. Pour nous, c'est un cap. Est-ce qu'on sera encore capable de séduire ? »

« Pas besoin d'essayer fait Fred en se renfrognant. »

« Et puis, tu fais 10 ans de moins assurais-je. On dirait jamais que tu as le même âge que Harry. »

Le visage de Jessica s'éclaire.

« C'est gentil ma chérie. Qui veut encore du dessert ? »

« C'est même pas la peine de demander. Ils ont hérité de mon appétit dit Fred en regardant les jumeaux avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard. »

« Et dire qu'il se demandait pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'autres enfants marmonne Jessica. »

Je tente d'étouffer mon rire dans ma serviette. Bienvenue chez les Weasley !


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Things Are Happening

Chapitre 6 : Strange Things Are Happening

------------------------------------------------------

« Amy, ma puce, faut qu'on parle … »

Je soupire.

« De quoi ? »

« De toi, et de Harry. »

« Ça ne sert à rien ! maugréé-je. »

« Chérie, je sais qu'il est buté et surprotecteur, mais il faut reconnaître que de ton côté, tu ne fais pas d'effort. Ton père t'aime Amy. Quoique tu puisses penser, il t'aime. »

« S'il m'aime, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'empêche de voir mes amis ? C'est à cause du père de Vivien c'est ça ? reniflé-je. »

« Non ma puce. C'est juste que ton père vient brutalement de réaliser que tu avais 14 ans, et que tu n'étais plus une gamine asexuée. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est juste parce qu'il vient de prendre conscience que je pouvais sortir avec un mec ? fis-je, incrédule. »

« Exactement. Et comme il a été assez stupide avec sa première petite amie, il préfère te protéger des garçons pour que ça n'arrive pas. Pour que quelqu'un ne te fasse pas ce que _lui_ a fait. »

« C'est stupide ! Il était sûrement complètement coincé mais on a changé de millénaire, on a évolué _nous_ ! »

« Je sais mon trésor, mais que veux-tu, c'est un Potter ! »

« Tu peux parler, j'ai le souvenir que tu étais aussi coincée que lui, fait remarquer Fred en passant. »

« Va te faire voir Weasley. »

« Mais-euh ! proteste Fred. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? »

J'explose de rire.

« Bon, maintenant que nous avons épuisé le sujet de mon beau-frère, passons à quelque chose de plus intéressant : toi, fait Jessica avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé pendant ton dernier trimestre. »

Je souris et m'installe confortablement sur le canapé.

« Version courte ou version longue ? »

« Longue, on a toute la nuit devant nous … »

Fred vient s'asseoir à côté de Jessica et passe un bras autour de sa taille.

« Aaaaaaah, nos belles années … Tu te souviens ma chérie ? »

Je souris de nouveau et commence à parler.

------------------------------------------------------

« Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed !! s'époumone Jessica. »

Comme réveil, il y a plus agréable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? hurle Fred en retour. »

« _**Tes**_ enfants ont encore saccagé le salon ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, je te rappelle qu'en tant que chef de famille, tu te dois de sévir ! »

« Et moi je te rappelle qu'en réalité c'est toi qui portes la culotte ! »

Techniquement, l'argumentation de Fred est bonne…

« Et bien, pour une fois, réagis en père de famille presque nombreuse ! »

… mais Jessica peut clouer le bec à n'importe qui.

Fred grommelle mais obéit. Nous, les femmes Weasley, on a toujours eu une forte autorité sur nos moitiés. Bien que je n'en ai pas. Enfin, pas encore. Cela dit, j'ai une très forte influence sur Dan. Et sur tous les mecs que je croise.

« ERIC ! VIRGINIE ! VENEZ ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !!! »

Je constate avec plaisir que c'est finalement du côté Weasley dont j'ai hérité ma tendance à hurler super fort.

Les jumeaux arrivent.

« Oui P'pa ? font-ils en chœur avec un air parfaitement innocent plaqué sur le visage. »

Mes leçons ont servi à quelque chose.

« Consignés une semaine. Et vous rangez le salon. Dépêchez-vous, votre mère est furax. »

Quel doux euphémisme !

« ERIC GABRIEL WEASLEY ET VIRGINIE ELLEN WEASLEY, VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE DEBARASSER CE SALON SUR LE CHAMP SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS PASSER LE RESTE DE VOS VACANCES CHEZ VOTRE ONCLE PERCY !! »

Les jumeaux prennent aussitôt un air catastrophé et se mettent illico à nettoyer les flaques d'eau, glorieux restes de feu le vase de fleurs.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le salon était nickel, les jumeaux sagement confinés dans leur chambre. Et moi, morte de rire dans mon lit.

N'empêche, je me demande comment elle aurait réussi à convaincre Percy de loger ses neveux et nièces alors qu'ils ont le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point …

Et paf, j'explose de rire en imaginant les jumeaux foutre le bordel dans la maison si bien rangée de Percy, et surtout, surtout, dans la chambre de Pandora. Toutes les belles robes de soirée de ma chère cousine en lambeaux.

J'essuie des larmes de rire. Putain, ça fait du bien de venir chez les Weasley ! C'est pas chez les Potter qu'on se marre autant ! Rien que de penser à mon père me regardant d'un air désapprobateur parce que je ris comme une folle, je repars dans mon fou-rire.

On dira ce qu'on voudra, le rire et le chocolat sont les meilleurs des anti-dépresseurs.

Par contre, j'ai super mal aux abdos. Vais me traîner dans la cuisine, histoire de noyer mon fou-rire dans le chocolat.

------------------------------------------------------

Jessica entre dans la cuisine, l'air énervée et son chignon complètement défait, des mèches rousses retombant sur ses épaules.

« Je. Déteste. Mon. Patron. Laissa-t-elle tomber en s'affalant sur une chaise. Bien dormi ma puce ? »

Je hoche la tête affirmativement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Figure-toi que ce cher Zacharias Smith a décidé de haïr tout ce qui touchait aux Weasley, et plus particulièrement aux femmes Weasley. Ce mec est une pourriture machiste qui ne mérite même pas son poste. »

Jessica travaille au Département de la Justice Magique. Elle a été Auror à un moment, mais elle a rapidement abandonné. Trop de pression. Trop de médiatisation. Elle faisait partie de la même promo que mon père alors …

Le petit problème, c'est que Smith a été nommé directeur du Département après la seconde guerre.

« Il a de la régurgitation de Veracrasse à la place du cerveau celui-là ! bougonna-t-elle »

Merci de l'image mentale. Je grimace, ce qui ne lui échappe pas.

« Désolée ma puce. Mais il est tellement stupide et borné ! Misogyne en plus ! Ça m'énerve ! fit-elle en tapant la table du poing. »

Elle inspire profondément, histoire de ne pas réduire la table en miettes dans un accès de magie incontrôlé. Ça m'arrive super souvent en ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demandé-je en tartinant mon toast. »

« Il a dit, texto, qu'une femme n'avait pas sa place dans ce Département, et que je perturbais l'équilibre instauré par ses soins. »

« Parce que t'es une Weasley ? »

« Apparemment. Donc, je me suis fait virer. »

Je m'étouffe avec mon toast.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est un malade ce mec !! »

« T'inquiètes pas, j'ai déposé une plainte pour licenciement abusif. Il se fera sanctionné, et sûrement muté au Bureau de Replacement des Elfes. »

Je ricane. Nous, les femmes Weasley, en plus de mener nos mecs par le bout du nez, sommes vindicatives. C'est ce qui fait notre charme.

Ahem, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas éclairci quelques petits trucs.

1°) Eric et Virginie ont 8 ans. Je sais, j'ai dit qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Mais je voulais dire qu'ils **entreraient** à 10 ans, dixit MacGo, qui a un peu changé le règlement : maintenant, on rentre à Poudlard l'année de nos onze ans. J'explique. Par exemple, Tante Hermione est née en septembre 1979. Au lieu de rentrer en 1990, elle est rentrée en 1991, avec mon père et Oncle Ronald. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un né en septembre 2006, comme ma cousine Audrey, peut aller à Poudlard alors qu'elle n'a encore que 10 ans, puisqu'elle aura 11 ans dans l'année. Vous avez compris ?

Ceci ne s'applique pas aux jumeaux, qui sont nés en juin. MacGo s'est inspirée du système moldu.

Si un enfant manifeste des aptitudes élevées à la magie avant ses onze ans, il est possible de le faire entrer à Poudlard avant l'âge requis. Ce qui s'est passé avec les jumeaux. Bien entendu, nous se sommes pas sensés être au courant, mais je suis une des élèves préférées de MacGo et j'aime pas vraiment garder un secret…

2°) Jessica est enceinte. Bon, je l'ai pas évoqué avant, mais ça m'était sorti de la tête. Elle devrait accoucher en janvier. Et je serai la marraine du gamin. Parce que ça sera un garçon. A tous les coups.

D'ailleurs, une autre de mes tantes, Tatiana, la femme de mon oncle Charlie, est enceinte de 8 mois. C'est un garçon.

------------------------------------------------------

Je pense que je vais vous mettre un listing de ma famille, parce qu'on est assez nombreux et que ça m'agace quand les autres se trompent, je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle patiente.

==} Bill et Fleur : mariés en 1997. 3 enfants : Chrystale, 18 ans, ancienne Serdaigle. (1999), William, 15 ans, Gryffondor (2002), Audrey, 11 ans (2006)

==} Charlie et Tatiana : mariés en 1999. 2 enfants : Jack, 17 ans, Gryffondor (2000), Selena, 6 ans (2011)

==} Percy et Pénélope : mariés en 2000. 4 enfants : Guenièvre, 16 ans, Serdaigle (2001), Pandora, 15 ans, Serpentard (2002), Lancelot, 11 ans (2006), Peter, 9 ans (2008)

==} Ron et Hermione : mariés en 2001. 5 enfants : Jane, 15 ans, Serdaigle (2002), Lauren, 13 ans, Gryffondor (2004), David, 12 ans, Poufsouffle (2005), John, 10 ans (2007), Arthur, 7 ans (2010)

==} Harry et Ginny : mariés en 2002. 1 enfant : Lily, 14 ans, Gryffondor (2003)

==} Fred et Jessica : mariés en 2005. 2 enfants : Eric et Virginie, 8 ans (2009)

==} George et Katie : mariés en 2006. 4 enfants : Franz, 10 ans (2007), Edward, 9 ans (2008), Alexander, 5 ans (2012), Keira, 2 ans (2015)

------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que c'est assez clair. Pour résumer, j'ai 19 cousins, presque 20.

Ceux que je préfère sont Jack, William, Lauren, Eric et Virginie. Je me rends compte que ce ne sont que des Gryffondor. Mon subconscient a fait une sélection. J'y peux rien, me regardez pas comme ça ! Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi je hais Pandora. Regardez un peu plus haut. Elle est à Serpentard.

Enfin, bon, assez divagué, les jumeaux ont fait appel à moi pour une partie d'Utopie. C'est un jeu de société magique. Le but ? Arriver le premier à détruire ses adversaires avec des cartes sorts et des cases piège. Le plateau est en 3 dimensions. C'est très marrant. Surtout quand je joue contre Vivien, qui est nul en échecs, et donc qui n'a jamais de stratégie. Comme dirait je-sais-plus-trop-qui, « Quand je suis gentille, je suis très gentille. Mais quand je suis méchante, je suis encore meilleure. »


	7. Chapter 7: Anarchy In The UK

Chapitre 7 : Anarchy In The UK

------------------------------------------------------

Je débarque dans le salon après avoir battu Fred à plate couture à Utopie. Bon, d'accord, les jumeaux qui le chatouillaient m'ont bien aidé.

« Branle-bas de combat matelots ! Le vil Ministre à bâbord ! hurle Virginie de sa chambre. »

Je saute aussitôt sur la canapé.

« Vautour sur le sentier de guerre ! Armez canons et arquebuses ! répondis-je en beuglant et en brandissant un sabre imaginaire »

« Tiens bon la vague et tiens bon le vent, hissez haut ! Santiano ! Si Dieu veut toujours droit devant, nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco ! chantonne Jessica. »

« En avant mes frères ! Tir à volonté ! s'époumone Fred. Mourons dignement ! Le Black Pearl ne sombrera pas ! »

Eric complète le tout par un hurlement de guerre destiné à effrayer les ennemis. Je m'écroule de rire sur mon canapé. Pandora pénètre dans le salon.

« Mais enfin, c'est insensé, on vous entend de la rue ! fait-elle avec un accent snob au possible. »

« C'est fait pour, rétorque Jessica. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite Mr le Ministre ? »

Les intrus ne remarquent pas l'ironie de sa phrase.

« Je voulais te parler Jessica. A propos de la plainte que tu as déposé. »

« Et ? demande Jessica. »

« Zacharias Smith a été viré. Tu prends sa place. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? Minerva me proposait justement un poste de professeur à Poudlard. »

« Tu gâches ton potentiel. Tu mérites mieux que ça. »

« Qu'y a-t-il de mieux que d'enseigner aux générations futures ? A moins que tu n'aies peur que ta fille ne brille pas autant, étant donné qu'il ne suffit pas de montrer ton titre pour m'impressionner, contrairement aux précédents professeurs ? »

« Je ne te permets pas ! s'exclame Percy. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais demandé ta permission réplique Jessica. »

Jessica : 1, Percy : 0.

Le ministre se drape dans sa dignité.

« Je peux comprendre que tes hormones influent sur ton comportement, mais il y a des limites. On a besoin de toi Jessica. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser tomber ce projet. Tu es celle qui le connais le mieux, Smith a déconné, il est viré, on passe l'éponge, tu montes en grade ! »

« Ecoute, je te donne ma réponse à la soirée des Applewhite, d'accord ? J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec les enfants, j'ai bossé comme une malade pendant 2 mois pour le projet 'Kebla' . »

Percy acquiesce et prend congé. Pandora le suit, tel un petit chien habillé en Prada.

Je réalise subitement quelque chose.

« Merde ! La soirée des Applewhite ! J'avais zappé ! Comment Boîte sera habillée ? demandais-je à l'intention de Virginie. »

« D'après Audrey, qui le tient de Lauren, qui le tient de Jane, qui le tient de Guenièvre, elle aura une nouvelle robe rose pâle avec les coutures dorées, tu sais, celle de la collection printemps-été de chez Patil et filles ? »

« Meeeeeeeeerde ! trépignais-je. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne lui ira pas du tout, cette robe est sublime ! Je dois rentrer à la maison, je n'ai pas mes catalogues ici ! »

Je me tourne vers Jessica et Fred.

« Je peux emmener Virginie ? S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît suppliais-je. »

Fred craque rapidement devant mon regard de chien battu.

« Ok, ok, ok, emmène-la, mais elle est de retour avant 19 heures, sinon je te jure que je vais tester tous mes nouveaux produits sur toi, et je travaille sur une nouvelle ligne de produits enlaidissants. »

Je jubile, embrasse Jess, Fred, range mes affaires d'un coup de baguette, prend Virginie par le bras, et me retrouve chez moi. Tadaaaaaaa, home sweet home.

Je file dans le salon, Virginie sur les talons. J'ouvre ma valise d'un coup de pied, sort mon Miroir à Double-Sens et appelle Vivien.

« 911, niveau 3 ! »

Il acquiesce et éteint le miroir. Je refais la même chose avec Dan.

« Dis, Amy, c'est quoi '911, niveau 3' ? » me demande Virginie.

« 911, c'est le numéro américain des urgences, paragraphe 3, ça veut dire qu'on a un gros problème pour les fringues. Niveau 1, c'est hébergement, et niveau 2, rupture. »

Virginie ouvre de grands yeux.

« Tu vas bientôt comprendre fis-je en souriant. »

Ils débarquent dans les 10 secondes qui suivent.

« Scouts toujours près ! dit Vivien en claquant des talons. »

Dan, essoufflé, s'affale dans le canapé.

« Putain, j'ai dû tracer toute la maison pour arriver à temps ! »

« 3 mots : Soirée. Des. Applewhite. Fis-je en levant 3 doigts. »

« Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde souffle Vivien. C'est quand ? »

« Mercredi soir intervient Virginie. »

« Et on est ? demande Dan. »

« Lundi ? risque Vivien. »

« On est dans la merde d'hippogriffe là dit sombrement Dan. »

« Choupi, tu peux me ramener les catalogues qui sont dans ma chambre ? »

Virginie obtempère. 20 secondes plus tard, assise sur la canapé, Virginie sur les genoux, entourée de Dan et Vivien, je feuillète la collection printemps-été de chez Patil et filles.

« La blanche fait Vivien. »

« Non oppose Virginie. Trop risqué. T'as vu comment elle est décolletée ? Si Oncle Harry voit, ça, il va piquer une crise, et Amy sera obligée de remettre une de ses vieilles robes. »

Dan appuie le raisonnement de Virginie. Je soupire et tourne la page.

« Beurk, du rose marmonnais-je. Quelle horreur. »

« C'est joli le rose dit Vivien. »

Je le regarde, incrédule. Virginie exprime ma pensée.

« Pas sur des rousses. En plus, je suis prête à parier que Chrystale la portera. On passe. »

Après avoir vu et revu toutes les collections de cette année, je referme le dernier magazine de mode d'un coup sec.

« On s'occupe de vous d'abord déclarais-je. J'ai encore le temps. »

Dan choisit un costume Armani, Vivien un Gucci.

« Et toi Choupi ? demandais-je à ma cousine. »

Elle grimace.

« Pas le droit d'y aller. En plus, j'ai rien à me mettre. Enfin, si, j'ai des vieux trucs, mais Maman veut pas que je récupère ses robes à elle. »

« Et elle a raison, ça fait définitivement ringard. Le vintage est passé de mode. Mais, si tu veux les miennes, ne te gêne surtout pas. »

Le visage de Virginie s'éclaire.

« Oui, Amy, allons fouiller dans ton placard se moque Dan. Histoire de voir quelles horreurs ta mère a réussi à te faire porter. »

Je souris.

« Cherche, cherche. Mais tu ne trouveras rien, j'ai fait disparaître toute preuve compromettante. »

« Hé ! proteste Vivien. T'es pas drôle ! »

On passe l'après-midi à fouiller dans mon dressing, et à essayer de paraître le plus ridicule possible. J'avoue que Vivien en orange et en bleu était à hurler de rire. Surtout lorsqu'il imitait son père.

------------------------------------------------------

Comme convenu, j'ai ramené Virginie à 19h.

« Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus ? Ça fait 3 mois qu'on ne t'avait pas vue se plaint Jessica. »

« Non, merci, j'adorerais mais là, c'est vraiment pas possible. Par contre, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer Fred et les jum's si t'en a trop marre. »

« Ok. Bye ma chérie. »

Jessica me serre dans ses bras.

Je repars, après un dernier bisou aux jumeaux.

------------------------------------------------------

2 heures plus tard, mon Miroir vibre.

« Yep ? répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon interlocuteur. »

« Devine quoi ? fait sombrement Dan. Mon père vient d'être nommé directeur de Poudlard. »

Je cille. Gros blanc pendant 20 secondes.

« Oh merde. Oh putain de merde. On est dans une bouse d'hippogriffe bien puante là. »

Je frappe la table du poing.

« Bordel ! »

« Comme tu dis. On est mal. »

« Vivien le sait ? »

« Nan, tu es la première que j'appelle. Ça vient juste d'être décidé. Et devine qui a appuyé sa candidature ? »

Je ferme les yeux.

« Mon père. Enfin, le truc chevelu qui me sert de figure paternelle. »

« Exact. Ta dernière retenue a dû lui rester en travers de la gorge ironise Dan. »

Je lui jète un regard venimeux. Il bat en retraite.

« J'aurais fait la même chose, mais avoue que c'était un peu excessif … »

« C'était totalement approprié, et je suis carrément prête à recommencer ! Le prochain qui me demande un autographe de mon père, je te jure que je … »

« On a compris l'idée générale Amy me coupe Dan. »

« Dis tout de suite que je suis gore ! m'indignais-je. »

« Tu es gore. »

« Hey ! protestais-je. C'est même pas vrai ! »

« Pas ma faute si ton enfance passée avec un Auror t'a retourné la tête grommelle Dan. »

« Ok, je sais que la promotion de ton père t'énerve mais je ne suis pas un punching-ball Daniel et si tu ne veux pas que je sorte quelque chose de très méchant, tu ferais mieux de te calmer. »

Il inspire profondément.

« Bon, je te laisse le soin de mettre Vivien au courant. Lui, ça ne le dérange pas de servir de défouloir dis-je d'un ton sec. »

J'éteins le Miroir. Nan mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Si même lui se met à sauter à la gorge de tout le monde, on ne va pas s'en sortir…

------------------------------------------------------

Mardi soir, 22h14.

J'ai enfin trouvé ma robe. Blanche (couleur imposée, pas juuuuuuuuuste. Imposée par ma mère, bien sûr. Mon père aurait voulu du vert. Grmbl. Suis à Gryffondor moi, pas à Serpentard. Nan mais. Tss. Pas possible. Sous prétexte que j'ai les yeux verts, je devrais mettre du vert 24h/24. Ouais ben compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche papounet, ok ?), vaporeuse, imitant l'écume, traînant par terre, pas trop décolleté et qui me va suuuuuuuuuper bien. Mwahahaha. Accroche-toi Pandora, Lilian Ginevra Samantha Potter arriiiiiiiive.

Suis crevée. Ferait mieux d'aller me coucher au lieu de débiter des inepties dans mon journal.

Lalala. Life is wonderful. Je vais écraser Pandora, encore une fois. Je crève d'envie de voir sa tête demain.

En attendant, au pieu. Qui pioncera verra comme dit le proverbe.


	8. Chapter 8: Ceremony

Chapitre 8 : Ceremony.

------------------------------------------------------

« Lily, chérie, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! »

Mes parents sont rentrés depuis ce matin et j'ai déjà envie qu'ils repartent. Pourquoi je ne suis pas orpheline ? Ces choses-là n'arrivent qu'aux autres, et ils sont incapables d'en profiter …La vie est injuste.

Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de me faire un chignon et d'y planter des baguettes, tout en laissant s'échapper deux mèches bouclées devant. Simple, mais raffiné.

Je descends lentement les escaliers. Bordeeel, celui qui a inventé les talons aiguilles devait vraiment en vouloir aux femmes, c'est inhumain de nous faire porter des trucs comme ça !!

En même temps, ça m'arrange bien, je ne suis pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une géante alors ..

Ma mère, en robe d'un bleu azur qui lui va particulièrement bien, arrange, ou plutôt essaye d'arranger la tignasse de mon père. Exaspérée, elle lui file un coup sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Aïeuh ! proteste mon père. »

« Tu es désespérant Harry James Potter réplique ma mère en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à utiliser du Lissenplis ? »

« C'est un truc de fille ! s'indigne-t-il. »

Ma mère soupire et marmonne quelque chose sur le cerveau arriéré des hommes.

Elle lève les yeux et me sourit.

« Prête ma chérie ? me demande-t-elle joyeusement. »

J'acquiesce et relève précautionneusement le bas de ma robe. Vous savez quoi ? Je déteste les stupides règles de la haute société ! On peut être célibataire et avoir de belles jambes, et le genre XIXe siècle ne m'a jamais tenté, avec les longues robes débordantes de dentelles et décolletées jusqu'au nombril, non, pas vraiment mon truc. Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi ma robe doit traîner par terre. C'est stupide ! Enfin, bon, passons.

Mon père tente une remarque sur ma tenue mais ma mère lui lance un regard noir.

« Harry, chéri, va plutôt chercher le Portoloin, tu veux ? Lily ne doit pas salir sa robe. »

Il obtempère.

« J'aime vraiment pas le look à la Scarlett O'Hara grommelè-je. C'est obligé d'y aller comme ça ? »

Ma mère sort sa baguette et raccourcit ma robe d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

« Je pense que ça ne choquera personne, même si Merlin sait combien Minerva peut être vieux jeu soupire-t-elle. »

Mon père revient avec une vieille bouilloire. Je pose un doigt dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'atterris au milieu de hall des Applewhite.

Allie me fonce dessus.

« Lilian, ma chérie ! »

Je la gratifie d'un sourire forcé, même si j'espère que cela ne se voit pas.

« Allie ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Bise froide et dans le vent.

« Bien, bien. Suis moi, je vais te présenter quelques unes de mes amies. »

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Après avoir vu Judith, May, Mary, Lucille et Aline, je peux enfin m'échapper. Je pense que j'ai eu ma dose de blondes stupides pour l'année. Malheureusement, je croise Pandora. Et une blonde stupide de plus, une ! M'enfin, vu la tête qu'elle fait devant ma robe, je savoure tranquillement ma victoire. Sa robe est peut-être magnifique mais bon, la mienne est mieux. Je lui souris ironiquement.

« Je crois que j'ai encore gagné. »

« Attends un peu qu'on soit à Poudlard petite dinde siffle-t-elle. Je vais t'écraser. Tu pourras aller chialer dans les jupes de ta mère tellement tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule. »

Elle me fait un grand sourire, que je lui rends. Je vais d'un pas léger jusqu'au buffet.

« Merlin merci, vous êtes là soupirais-je. »

Dan et Vivien, en costard, sont en train de descendre une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

« Où voulais-tu qu'on soit ? demande Vivien. »

« Ben, toi, avec Jane, et Dan, avec une quelconque blondasse. »

« Sympa commente Dan en me tendant la bouteille. »

Je la repose.

« C'est ce que vous aviez fait l'année dernière rappelais-je. »

« Les gens changent Amy. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Depuis quand Dan philosophe-t-il sur la nature profonde des gens ?

On sort sur le balcon. Jack et William, deux de mes cousins, nous rejoignent. Wil fronce les sourcils en me voyant allumer ma cigarette.

« T'avais dit que t'arrêterais. »

« Je sais. Mais si tu te mets à croire tout ce que je raconte, t'es mal barré. »

Il tend la main.

« Donne. Je vais pas te laisser te pourrir la santé comme ça. »

« Laisse tomber intervient Jack. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de faire changer Amy d'avis. »

Il sort sa baguette. Je hausse un sourcil, ironique.

« C'est fou ce que j'ai peur. Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Il lance un sortilège d'Attraction sur mon paquet et sur le briquet. Je soupire.

« Vous faites chier, maintenant, je vais devoir taper dans la réserve de mes vieux. »

« Tes parents ne fument pas Amy fait remarquer Dan nonchalamment. »

J'écrase ma cigarette dans le pot de fleurs.

« Vous savez quoi ? Marre de cette ambiance de merde. Je me casse. »

« Pour aller où ? demanda Jack. »

« Au Brocéliande. »

« C'est non coupe Jack. Hors de question. »

« T'étais pas le dernier à venir aux vacances de Pâques. »

« Lilian arrête fait-il sèchement. C'est pas la même chose. »

« C'est pas parce que t'as 17 ans que tu dois jouer les rabat-joies ! »

Il reste de marbre. Je joue ma dernière carte.

« Vous êtes tous aussi chiants passé 17 ans ? Parce que dans ce cas-là, je vais profiter des 3 ans qui me reste à fond. »

Jack craque.

« Ok. T'as gagné, je viens avec vous. Mais on rentre clean, et dans deux heures. Et tu m'achètes le dernier CD de Marcia Grant. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Dan s'empare du pot de fleurs et le transforme en Portoloin.

------------------------------------------------------

Quelques secondes plus tard, on se retrouve à l'entrée de la boîte la plus branchée de tout le Londres sorcier. Vivien me glisse à l'oreille :

« A toi de jouer Amy … »

Je m'approche du portier.

« Hey John ! Comment ça va ? »

« Miss Potter ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Vous allez bien ? Vous avez une mine resplendissante. »

J'incline légèrement la tête.

« Merci. Comment va ta femme ? »

« Bien, bien. On va avoir notre premier enfant. »

Je souris.

« Et bien félicitations ! »

Je me penche vers lui.

« On peut rentrer ? »

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé.

« Ben… c'est que vous êtes mineure … Je vais appeler le patron, il règlera ça. »

Bingo ! Mon sourire s'élargit.

Kostos Kaligaris arrive. La quarantaine, pas mal enrobé, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus kitsch : costume blanc, bijoux en or très voyants, chemise rose. La parfaite image du nouveau riche. Il ouvre les bras.

« Lilian chérie ! Comment vas-tu darling ? Seigneur Merlin, tu embellis de jour en jour ! »

« Je vais bien Kostos fis-je en riant. Tiens, voilà Jack et William, deux de mes cousins, je ne pense pas que tu les connaisse … »

« Je ne pense pas non plus. Messieurs .. »

« Mais peut-être que tu te souviens de Dan et de Vivien .. »

« Comment oublier de si beaux jeunes hommes ? »

Ok, Kostos est _définitivement _gay.

« Tu veux rentrer ma chérie ? me demande-t-il. »

Je le gratifie d'un sourire éblouissant.

« Merci Kostos. »

C'est vraiment ma boîte préférée. Je file aux toilettes, ouvre mon sac et sors mes fringues de rechange. Lorsque je ressors avec un débardeur vert et une mini-jupe blanche, les garçons sont déjà occupés avec des blondasses quelconques. _Parfait_.

------------------------------------------------------

A 11h30, repli. Jack et William sont un peu bourrés, mais rien de grave. Par contre, Dan et Vivien sont totalement défoncés _et_ bourrés. Seigneur Merlin. Je les ramène chez eux directement, les couche, profitant du fait que leurs parents soient encore chez les Applewhite et retourne à la soirée, après m'être changée.

Nymphadora me tombe dessus dès que j'entre dans le salon.

« Lily, tu n'as pas vu Daniel ? »

Sans ciller, je dis en souriant.

« Il se sentait pas trop bien, alors il a préféré rentrer. Sûrement la salade de pommes de terre. »

Elle paraît soulagée.

« Tes parents te cherchent fait-elle en m'indiquant le deuxième salon. »

Je soupire et vais les rejoindre.

« Où étais-tu passée ? s'exclame ma mère. »

« Dehors, avec Dan et Vivien répondis-je calmement. J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

Mon père me scrute du regard. Je déteste quand il fait ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de lire dans mes pensées.

« Lilian, je sais encore reconnaître quand tu me mens dit-il sèchement. Où étais-tu ? »

« Mais je te l'ai dit, dehors ! »

Je soutiens son regard accusateur.

« Menteuse siffle-t-il. Tu es consignée dans ta chambre. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! m'indignais-je. J'ai rien fait ! »

« Et tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que tu réalises combien ta conduite est stupide. Tu n'obtiendras rien en te braquant et en passant outre mes ordres. »

Je croise les bras.

« Tes « ordres » ? Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! Je fais ce que je veux ! »

La claque est partie toute seule.

« Je pense qu'une semaine sans voir tes amis te fera le plus grand bien. Ton ego commence à devenir un peu trop surdimensionné persifle-t-il. »

Il prend ma mère par le bras et va remercier Mrs Applewhite pour la soirée. Je reste seule, la joue cuisante. Je laisse échapper un « Bâtard ! » et je maudis le jour où mes grand parents ont conçu cet enfoiré. Ils auraient mieux fait de se casser une jambe ce jour-là.

------------------------------------------------------

Le retour au manoir se fait dans le plus grand silence. Je n'adresse plus la parole à aucun de mes parents. Ma mère a bien essayé d'intercéder en ma faveur, mais mon père a rétorqué sèchement que je devais apprendre l'humilité et le respect de mes parents.

------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, j'appelle discrètement Dan et Vivien pour les mettre au courant.

« Non Amy fait Dan comme je lui apprenais mes plans. Tu ne fugues pas. C'est hors de question. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? m'exclamais-je. »

« C'est la pire chose à faire. Ton père est déjà assez en pétard comme ça, n'en rajoute pas. Et puis, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été punie après la soirée. »

Il grimace.

« Consigné une semaine. Mon père a deviné et m'a engueulé comme pas possible. Vivien aussi a payé. Mais lui, c'est deux jours. »

Après encore quelques secondes de discussion, je rompais le contact, irritée.

Vivien me soutint lui aussi que j'aurais tort de fuguer.

« Comme s'il s'en rendrait compte murmurais-je amèrement. »

Vivien me sourit tristement.

« Je dois y aller, ma mère m'appelle pour bouffer. Bisous mon poussin. »

Une fois seule, je me jète sur mon lit et enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller.

« Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas répétais-je comme une litanie. Une Potter ne pleure pas, elle subit en silence. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas. »

Malgré toute ma volonté, j'éclate en sanglots. Je mets ça sur le compte des hormones, mais malgré tout ce qu'on dira, avoir 14 ans est loin d'être une sinécure. C'est l'enfer assuré.


	9. Chapter 9: A Song To Say Goodbye

Chapitre 9: A song to say goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------

Après 3 jours enfermée dans ma chambre, j'ai cru devenir folle. Mais bon, j'ai mis la radio à fond, et c'est allé beaucoup mieux.

Une nuit, je me suis levée, et je suis passée devant la chambre de mes parents.

« Une semaine alors qu'elle est juste allée en boîte ! s'exclame ma mère. »

« Et qui sait ce qu'elle y a fait ? rétorque mon père. Elle fume, j'ai retrouvé des cigarettes sous le pot de fleurs de sa chambre. Elle se drogue peut-être. »

Et ben ça va, traite-moi de junkie tant que tu y es ! Ma mère tressaille. Mon père porte le coup de grâce.

« Si ça se trouve, elle a déjà perdu sa virginité. »

Nan mais j'y crois pas. A l'entendre, je suis le diable en personne. Réagis maman, proteste !!

Elle tressaille.

« Oh, Harry, tu crois ? demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche. »

Hé ho, je suis ta fille, tu me connais nan ? J'ai JAMAIS fait un truc pareil, surtout que sans mec, j'aurais eu du mal.

« On n'en sait rien fait sombrement mon père. »

Ridicules. Ils sont parfaitement ridicules. Allo, j'ai 14 ans, pas 18, je ne suis pas une droguée, juste une fille normalement constituée qui fume. Où est le mal ?

Ma mère fond en larmes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a raté avec elle ? se lamente-t-elle. C'était un si beau bébé, si gentil … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est devenue comme ça ? »

C'en est trop. Je fulmine de rage. Je retourne dans ma chambre.

------------------------------------------------------

Je finis ma semaine de consignation. Lorsque je descends dans la cuisine, ma mère est au téléphone, et mon père lit la Gazette devant son café.

« Ah, Lily. »

Qui d'autre ? Je m'installe et je prend un verre de jus d'orange.

« Tu ne manges pas ? s'enquit-il. »

Je lui lance un regard noir pour toute réponse. Il soupire et replie le journal.

« Ecoute Lily, je sais que tu m'en veux … »

Quel doux euphémisme.

« … mais tu dois comprendre que c'est pour ton bien. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je suis juste allée en boîte, c'est pas comme si j'étais allée me prostituer sur l'Allée des Embrumes ! Je n'étais même pas bourrée en rentrant ! protestais-je. »

« Lily, tu es allée en boîte sans mon autorisation. Je pense que c'est un motif suffisant de punition fait-il en dépliant son journal, signifiant ainsi que la discussion est close. »

Mon verre explose. Mon père lève les yeux.

« Reparo fis-je d'un ton sec. »

Le verre se reconstruit à l'identique.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie fait-il remarquer d'un ton aigre. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais empêché de l'utiliser. »

« Et bien maintenant si. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« A cause de ta conduite inqualifiable. »

Ma mère raccroche.

« Remus dit que c'est bon. Des correspondants étrangers y suivent des cours d'étés. »

« Bien dit mon père en buvant une gorgée de son café. »

Ils échangent un regard. Je les observe et je comprend. Je hurle.

« NON ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si horrible pour mériter ça ? Hein ? J'exige des explications ! »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous m'en vouliez à ce point ? »

« Lily … commence ma mère. »

« Je ne me drogue pas, je ne me prostitue pas, je suis encore vierge, et pour votre gouverne, j'ai arrêté de fumer ! »

Ma voix se brise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu aies aussi peu confiance en moi Maman ? murmurais-je. »

Je refoule mes larmes et je monte dans ma chambre. La voix de mon père atteint mes oreilles alors que je monte les escaliers en courant.

« Tu pars à Poudlard dans une semaine. Commence à préparer tes affaires. »

Je claque la porte. J'appelle immédiatement Dan et Vivien.

« Chaudron Baveur dans 10 minutes. »

------------------------------------------------------

Réunion au sommet. Objet : petit problème. Vivien attaque tout de suite.

« Les gens, j'ai comme qui dirait un énorme problème.

- Pareil fait Dan. Amy ?

- Moi aussi. Mes parents veulent m'envoyer en colo à Poudlard pour que je devienne une petite fille bien sage et bien obéissante, chiante à mourir et sans intérêt.

- Durmstrang fait Vivien en grimaçant.

- Beauxbâtons dit Dan lugubrement. »

Nous soupirons de concert.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'ils nous gâchent la vie ? demande Vivien en allumant une cigarette. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de passer mes vacances à me marrer, à me bourrer la gueule et à voir Jane. C'est si compliqué que ça ?

- En même temps, après ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Applewhite… dit Dan en tournant sa paille dans son whisky.

- Ils en faisaient autant à notre âge ! m'indignais-je. Jessica m'a raconté sa première cuite, elle avait 14 ans ! Pourquoi est-ce nous n'aurions pas le droit de vivre normalement sous prétexte que nos parents sont célèbres ?

- J'ai eu droit à l'engueulade du siècle dit Dan en buvant le reste de son verre. Depuis qu'il est directeur de Poudlard, mon père est carrément chiant.

- M'en parle pas renchérit Vivien, j'ai dû faire une esclandre pour ne pas partir en Allemagne. Mon père a été muté. Il voulait que j'aille dans une école pourrie avec des fils de diplomates/ambassadeurs choucrouteux. Plutôt crever.

- Et les réunions de famille avec Pandora qui se pavane parce que son père est ministre … cette petite grue, j'ai envie de l'étrangler ! grommelais-je. »

Silence mélancolique où chacun rumine de son côté.

« On n'aura qu'à utiliser les miroirs à Double-Sens suggère Vivien. »

Je lui lance un regard ironique mais profondément désespéré. Mes amis sont tout pour moi. Sans eux, il y a longtemps que j'aurais pété un plomb. Mes parents sont tellement chiants que je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs à chaque fois que je me retrouve plus de 5 minutes avec eux.

« C'est pas la même chose murmure Dan, le regard embué. »

Je détourne les yeux, gênée. Je n'ai jamais vu Dan pleurer, et le voir au bord des larmes me donne l'impression de violer son intimité.

L'ambiance est à la déprime générale. Je descends mon verre cul sec.

« Alors les jeunes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? »

Je soupire.

« Rien Rosie dis-je en levant les yeux vers la jeune barmaid. C'est bien ça le problème.

- Au fait Amy, j'ai vu tes parents tout à l'heure. Ils se sont disputés, et ton père avait l'air de t'en vouloir à mort. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai sali sa réputation. De son point de vue du moins.

- Quoi, t'es rentrée bourrée chez toi ?

- Même pas. Soirée des Applewhite, il y a une semaine. On s'est carapaté et on est allé au Brocéliande. Nos parents nous ont grillés. Résultat : ils nous envoient moi à Poudlard, Dan chez les Grenouilles et Vivien chez les Choucroutes.

- C'est en Bulgarie, pas en Allemagne me rappelle Vivien. »

J'écarte son intervention d'un geste de la main.

« Si tu veux, c'est des bouffeurs de saucisse quand même. »

Vivien soupire et grommelle qu'il renonce à m'initier aux beautés de la géographie.

« Mais c'est génial ! s'exclame Rosie. La colo, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour se faire de nouveaux amis !

- Qui a dit que je voulais de nouveaux amis ? raillais-je. Les chuchotements derrière mon dos, les demandes d'autographe, le bizutage, j'ai déjà donné ! »

Dan et Vivien éclatent de rire. Dan se tourne vers Rosie et lui explique :

« C'était à la Répartition. MacGonagall l'a appelée. Tout le monde s'est mis à l'observer comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Elle s'est retournée et a clamé : « Ouais, je suis la fille de Harry Potter et je vous emmerde ! ». MacGonagall a fait une de ses tronches !

- Bien fait grommelais-je. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir me faire monter sur un balai. »

Une bouffée de rage m'envahit. J'abats mon poing sur la table.

« Vous savez quoi ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Ils m'envoient à Poudlard, je me fais la malle ! Marre qu'ils nous imposent leurs lois à la con !

- Partant répond aussitôt Vivien. »

Je regarde Dan, attendant qu'il se décide. Il soupire.

« Je sais pas … On a déjà bien foutu la merde dans nos familles, on a pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

Je le considère avec pitié.

« Et ça se dit Maraudeur ! lâchais-je avec mépris. »

Ça va marcher. Ça marche à chaque fois. Ça _doit_ marcher. Je le défie du regard.

Il cède.

« Partant soupire-t-il. »

J'affiche un sourire triomphant. Mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Dan me fait me sentir coupable de lui avoir forcé la main.

------------------------------------------------------

Il était à peu près 10 heures du soir. Mes parents étaient sur le point d'aller se coucher (loooooooooooooooooooosers !!) et moi, en train de regarder pour la énième fois la première saison de Newport Beach. C'est pratique quand même les DVD. Non, je dis ça, mais mine de rien, les séries américaines des années 2000 étaient pas si mal que ça. Enfin, certaines. Desperate Housewives par exemple. Ou encore Veronica Mars. Et comme elles ne passent plus à la télé … Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Bref, toujours est-il qu'il était 10 heures. J'appuie sur le bouton Play du lecteur de DVD. La sonnerie d'entrée retentit. Mon père, toujours aussi élégant, beugle :

« Mais c'est qui ce con encore !! »

Réponse mentale :

« Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, va ouvrir. »

« LILY ! VA OUVRIR ! »

Pour : je vais pouvoir retourner à la télé plus rapidement. Contre : j'ai pas envie de me lever du canapé.

Re-sonnerie insistante.

« LILY !!! »

Je me lève. Je vais ouvrir la porte. Et là, je vois …

« Vivien ?

- Amy, est-ce que je peux entrer s'il te plaît ? demande-t-il le souffle court. »

Mon père intervient.

« Lily, qui c'est ?

- Bien sûr, entre répondis-je automatiquement. »

Je m'efface pour le laisser passer. Mon père descend les escaliers. Il s'arrête en voyant Vivien.

« Mr Potter le salue Vivien courtoisement.

- Papa, remonte s'il te plaît soupirais-je. »

Il ne bouge pas.

« Finalement, j'ai très envie d'une tasse de thé déclare-t-il. »

J'explose.

« PAPA ! C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, Vivien ne va pas me sauter dessus, il est avec Jane ! Alors arrête ton cirque et monte te coucher ! Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ? Est-ce que je me suis déjà mal comportée avec les mecs ? Est-ce que j'ai porté atteinte à notre réputation en passant la nuit avec un inconnu ? NON ! Alors s'il te plaît, remonte ces foutus escaliers et laisse-nous ! »

Il m'obéit. Je claque la porte de la cuisine. Vivien a l'air vraiment mal.

« Tu veux du thé ? proposais-je en désespoir de cause. »

Il acquiesce. Je branche la bouilloire.

Je m'assieds en face de lui. Il boit lentement une gorgée de thé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je doucement. »

Il lève vers moi un regard noyé de larmes. Je me lève et je le prends dans mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu débarques chez moi ? Ton père t'a foutu à la porte ? »

Il secoue négativement la tête.

« Lily … »

Il repose sa tasse et me regarde.

« Je crois que je suis gay lâche-t-il. »


	10. Chapter 10: Me Against The World

Chapitre 10 : Me against the world.

------------------------------------------------------

J'en suis restée sur le cul. Je ne suis pas homophobe, mais ça m'a foutu un choc. J'avais déjà eu des soupçons, mais il était sorti avec Jane juste après.

La première pensée cohérente qui me traversa l'esprit fut :

« Et ton père ? »

Vivien se mord les lèvres.

« Je lui ai pas dit. J'en suis même pas sûr ! »

Le père de Vivien est très « ancienne école » : j'entends par là que _lui_ est homophobe. Pour lui, c'est une perversion. Vision moyenâgeuse, et complètement dépassée. Alors imaginez un peu le choc quand il apprendra que son fils, en qui il place tous ses espoirs, est gay ! Déjà qu'il a assez mal digéré que Vivien aille à Gryffondor…

« Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ? risque Vivien. »

« A qui, à ton père ou à Jane ? »

Il ferme les yeux.

« Merde. Jane. J'avais oublié. »

Je fais une grimace compatissante.

« Tu restes pour la nuit ? demandais-je en débarrassant sa tasse. »

« Si ça ne dérange personne … j'aimerais bien, je ne me sens pas la force de rentrer à la maison … »

Je vais fouiller dans la garde-robe de Papa et j'en sort un vieux pyjama qu'il a gardé Merlin sait pourquoi. Je passe en coup de vent dans le salon pour demander à Tracy, notre elfe de maison, de préparer une chambre pour notre invité. Une demi-heure après son arrivée, Vivien dormait tranquillement dans une chambre du rez-de-chaussée, dans la maison du pire ennemi de son père.

------------------------------------------------------

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait un Malefoy chez moi maugrée mon père en avalant une tasse de café. »

Je lui lance un regard agacé.

« On en a déjà parlé Papa. Il a des problèmes familiaux répliquais-je en insistant sur les deux derniers mots. Je ne pouvais pas le foutre à la porte ! Et, de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange ! Ç'aurait été Daniel, tu n'aurais rien dit ! Quand est-ce que tu vas t'affranchir de ces préjugés réducteurs qui faussent ta vision des choses ? »

« Lily, je ne pense pas que tu puisses te permettre de juger ma vison des évènements. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que j'ai raison, c'est tout ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Si tu ravalais ton orgueil de temps à autre et que tu admettais que j'ai raison, nos relations s'en trouveraient grandement améliorées ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à me contredire alors que j'ai raison, que tu le sais, et que c'est pour ça que tu hausses le ton : à chaque fois que tu perds le contrôle d'une conversation, tu gueules. Mais merde, ouvre les yeux ! Vivien n'est pas son père ! »

Je quitte la cuisine, furieuse.

------------------------------------------------------

Après 2 heures passées à discuter avec Vivien, il en est ressorti que : Jane allait certainement mourir d'une crise cardiaque, que mon oncle Ron allait le tuer 1) pour être sorti avec Jane et 2) pour l'avoir larguée, et que si par miracle il en réchappait, son père allait le déshériter pour avoir déshonoré la maison des Malefoy. Chouette programme. On commence quand ?

------------------------------------------------------

En bon petit Gryffondor qu'il est, Vivien a décidé de mettre tout le monde au courant, mais un à un. J'ai suggéré qu'il commence par Dan ; après tout, on sait à peu près comment il va réagir : il va hausser les épaules, demander « Et alors ? » et tout sera comme avant. Après, ce sera Jane. Je crains un peu pour sa réaction, mais bon, sa conscience le torture alors … Puis, sa famille.

Là, je ne peux pas prévoir leurs réactions. Advienne que pourra.

N'empêche, le pauvre, j'aurais pas aimé être sa place. Espérons que Mr Malefoy nous le rendra en un seul morceau…

------------------------------------------------------

Vivien est parti. Une demi-heure après son départ, Dan débarque. Mes parents sont au resto, alors j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule.

« Il a passé la nuit chez toi ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? demandais-je anxieusement. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Bien. A vrai dire, je m'y attendais un peu, mais tant qu'il ne me drague pas, tout se passera comme avant. »

J'esquisse un sourire.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Eau, lait, thé, vodka, whisky ? »

« Non, ça ira, merci. »

Je m'affale dans la canapé.

« Tu pars toujours demain ? me demande-t-il. »

« Malheureusement. Mais j'ai pas l'intention d'y rester trop longtemps. »

Dan s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Fais attention Amy. MacGonagall n'est plus là pour te passer tes caprices. Papa te connaît. Il sait que tu ressembles à ton grand-père, et que tu vas te faire la malle. Merde Lilian, il a conçu la Carte ! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir fuguer comme ça ? Mais atterris ! Il va te surveiller comme du lait sur le feu ! »

« Le défi sera d'autant plus intéressant à relever répondis-je d'un ton sec. Battre un Maraudeur de la première génération … »

« Ça n'a rien de drôle me coupe-t-il. Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, et ça va se finir dans un bain de sang, telle que je te connais. C'est _dangereux_ Lilian. Poudlard n'est pas un terrain de jeu. »

Il a l'air franchement agacé.

« Quand est-ce que tu grandiras ? s'exclame-t-il. »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Jamais me semble une réponse appropriée répondis-je. »

Il se lève.

« Je dois y aller. Salut. »

Il claque la porte derrière lui. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Encore une fois, Dan a perdu son flegme légendaire face à moi. Vous avez devant vous la fille qui arrive à se faire détester par un de ses meilleurs amis. C'est-y pas génial ?

------------------------------------------------------

Je déboule sur la voie 9 ¾, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai mis ma paire de Converse préférée, les marrons, en espérant qu'elle me porte chance et que cet été ne soit pas trop pourri. Je lance un sourire à un Serpentard de mon année, qui me salue gauchement. Le quai de la gare est bondé, comme d'habitude. Et pourtant, on est au beau milieu de juillet. Un employé de la gare suit avec mes bagages. Mes parents n'ont pas pu venir. Pas pu, ou pas voulu ? Comme si j'avais douté un seul instant de la réponse. Je monte dans le train, après m'être assurée que je ne me retrouverais pas sans fringues à Poudlard.

10h55. Je traverse le couloir, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens … mais qui voilà ? »

Je fais volte-face. Mon sourire s'accentue.

« Salut toi. Qui aurait cru te voir ici ? »

Vivien me rend mon sourire et m'embrasse sur le front. Il me fait pivoter, et siffle doucement.

« T'as sorti le grand jeu dis-moi… Un bel éphèbe à draguer ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et Dan ? »

« Déjà là-bas. Je crois que son père tente de maintenir l'illusion « nous sommes une famille unie et fière de l'être ». »

« Pourquoi, Kate et Lynne sont à Poudlard ? »

« Toute la famille je te dis ! »

« Nan, Tonks aussi ? »

Il opine du chef.

« Dément. Je sens qu'on va s'éclater. »

« J'adore quand tu prends ton air blasé. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais même pu croire que tu étais sérieuse. »

« L'ironie n'est-elle pas la base de l'éducation aristocratique ? demandais-je en penchant la tête sur le côté et en affichant un sourire charmeur. Avec l'hypocrisie, cela va de soi. »

Vivien éclate de rire.

« Tu as une vision erronée de mon monde ma chérie. »

« _Ton_ monde qui est aussi le mien. »

Vivien sourit et m'accorde le point.

« C'est joli ta robe. Nouvelle ? »

« Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à porter deux fois la même chose répondis-je d'un ton badin.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même.

« Ne suis-je pas irrésistible ? demandais-je en battant des paupières. »

« Si j'étais hétéro, je pense que je craquerais complètement sur toi. En attendant, me ferez-vous l'honneur de partager mon humble demeure ? »

Il m'ouvre galamment la porte de son compartiment. Finalement, il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien, compte tenu des évènements…

------------------------------------------------------

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui a décidé ce cher Drago à t'envoyer finalement à Poudlard ? demandais-je en arrachant une patte à ma Chocogrenouille. »

« Ma mère répond sobrement Vivien. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Je n'ai qu'entraperçu la mère de Vivien, Daphnee, mais elle me semblait plutôt être du genre « épouse soumise à la volonté de son mari ». Comme quoi, les écailles ne font pas le dragon.

« T'as parlé avec Dan ces derniers temps ? »

C'est au tour de Vivien de hausser un sourcil.

« Assez pour qu'il me raconte votre dispute. »

Je grimace. Vivien me regarde d'un air amusé.

« Il en a vu d'autres m'assure-t-il. Mais à l'avenir, je crois qu'il t'évitera quand tu auras tes règles. »

Je m'offusque.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change mon comportement ! Je suis aussi désagréable qu'en temps normal ! »

Vivien me sourit gentiment, un sourire qui signifie « c'est-fou-ce-que-tu-es-naïve-ma-chérie-mais-bon-c'est-pas-grave. » Le genre de sourire horripilant qui me donne envie de le frapper.

« Vire-moi ce sourire de ton visage Malefoy grommelais-je. »

Il éclate de rire. Je me cale confortablement contre la banquette, attrape une Patacitrouille et commence à discuter avec Vivien. Finalement, l'été ne s'annonce pas trop mal …

------------------------------------------------------

« A ton avis, lac ou calèches ? demandais-je à Vivien en sortant du train. »

« Lac. Il veut en mettre plein la vue aux nouveaux. Et je suis à peu près certain qu'on aura droit à la Répartition … »

Je soupire.

« C'est naaaaaaaaaaaaaaze. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais repasser sous ce vieux chapeau moisi qui va me dire que je suis le portrait craché de mon grand-père et qui va m'envoyer comme de juste chez Gryffondor, Godric de son ptit nom ? »

Vivien hausse les épaules.

« Les dures lois de l'existence ma chérie. »

Mouais.

Je grimpe dans une barque et adresse un signe de la main à Jack, qui remplace Hagrid pour l'été et qui monte dans une barque de Russes, avec qui il commence à se taper la discute. Forcément. Tatiana (sa mère, ma tante et la femme de Charlie) est russe alors …

------------------------------------------------------

Évidemment, tout le monde pousse un « oooooooooooooh » d'admiration en apercevant Poudlard. Ben quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu un château ? Tous des ploucs je vous jure.

Tiens, cette fois c'est Hannah qui vient nous chercher. Elle est prof de Méta depuis que MacGo est directrice. Et directrice adjointe depuis que Remus a été nommé à la tête de Poudlard. Bref. Elle nous adresse un mince sourire et commence à parler. Le blabla habituel, je ne me donne même pas la peine d'écouter.

Elle nous fait entrer dans le château. Escalier, escalier, escalier, couloir, escalier, couloir, et tada ! Grande Salle. Daniel se mêle à la foule de nouveaux venus, et se dirige vers nous. Vivien l'accueille avec un grand sourire, je le salue d'un hochement de la tête glacial. Non mais ! Ils commencent à parier sur « dans quelle maison ira celui/celle qui s'avance ». Chaque élève est appelé par son nom, son prénom et sa nationalité. Exemple : celle qui est assise sous le Choixpeau s'appelle Casilda Dominguez, et est espagnole (sans dèc … on a pas remarqué !! Avec un nom pareil, elle va pas être bulgare !). Poufsouffle.

« Tu me dois déjà 8 Gallions Lupin fait tranquillement remarquer Vivien. »

Le foule diminue peu à peu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiaaaaaaaaaaaaant. Allez, on se dépêche, on ne reste pas 3 plombes sous le Choixpeau, il y en a qui ont faim ici !!

Daniel et Vivien sont répartis (sans surprise) à Gryffondor. Manquerais plus que je sois répartie à Serpentard pour que je me tape un été de merde.

« Potter, Lilian. Anglaise »

Ah bah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je m'avance vers le tabouret avec assurance. Je croise le regard de Remus, à qui j'adresse un sourire narquois. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me retenir ici Lupin ? T'as de l'espoir.

J'ignore les chuchotements qui parcourent la salle et je m'assois sur le vieux tabouret. Hannah pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

« Encore toi ? Décidément, te répartir fait partie de mes habitudes maintenant. GRYFFONDOR. »

Waouh. Quelle surprise. J'époussète ma robe, me lève et m'assois à _ma_ table. Welcome back.


	11. Chapter 11: Here I Go

Chapitre 11 : Here I go (again)

------------------------------------------------------

En colo à Poudlard … argh. Achevez-moi tout de suite. Je préfère une mort rapide plutôt qu'une lente agonie comme celle que je suis en train de subir. Remus explique le fonctionnement des maisons aux nouveaux.

Vivien et moi échangeons un regard chargé d'ennui. Je me mets à bâiller os-ten-si-ble-ment. Remus me jette un regard noir mais continue ses explications. Je veux mon lit. Sérieusement, puisqu'ils entraient à Poudlard, ils pouvaient au moins potasser l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'est la moindre des choses. Et à cette heure-ci, je serais déjà en train de pioncer. Ma vengeance sera terrible.

Enfin, le discours se termine, et il nous donne congé. Je me lève d'un bond et sort de la Grande Salle.

« Miss Potter ! »

Quoi encore ? C'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi ou quoi ? Je me retourne, agacée, prête à gueuler sur celui qui a osé intervenir. Remus arrive à grands pas.

« Je pense qu'une petite conversation dans mon bureau s'impose fait-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

« On ne peut pas remettre ça à demain ? demandais-je, exaspérée. »

« Non. Maintenant. »

Il se dirige vers son bureau. Je soupire, et lui emboîte le pas. Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait ...

------------------------------------------------------

« Asseyez-vous Miss. »

J'obtempère. Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil, je sais qu'il déteste que je me foute de sa gueule – un prétexte de plus pour que je le fasse.

« Félicitations pour votre promotion professeur commentais-je d'une voix suave. »

Il fronce les sourcils. Gagné ! Je l'ai foutu en rogne. Ha, je suis trop forte.

« Laisse tomber le ton officiel Lily. »

« Lilian l'interrompais-je. Pour toi, ça a toujours été et ça restera Lilian. »

Je croise les bras.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner … ensorceler le festin de début d'année ? Terroriser les premières années ? Martyriser les elfes de maison ? Insulter Pandora ? Insolence envers un professeur ? »

« Non. »

Il me tend un bout de parchemin. Suspicieuse, je le prends et le parcourt rapidement des yeux. Folle de rage, je me lève d'un bloc.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend ? S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit se faire soigner c'est lui, pas moi ! »

« Calme-toi. »

« NON ! »

La violence de ma réplique le fait sourciller.

« Je peux y aller ? demandais-je d'une voix tremblante de rage. »

« Lilian, tu … »

« Merci le coupais-je avant de me casser vite fait. »

Je jure que la première personne qui moufte va morfler. Qui que ce soit. Prions pour que je tombe sur Peeves.

------------------------------------------------------

« Des QUOI ?? demande Vivien, estomaqué. »

« Des séances de psychanalyse répondais-je. »

« Et ça sert à … intervint Dan en haussant un sourcil, l'air franchement interrogateur. »

« Texto, mon cher père a décidé que j'avais besoin « d'aide que lui ne peut plus m'apporter ». Par conséquent, il a décidé de « faire appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre querelle », un « spécialiste très compétent ». »

Vivien émet un sifflement admiratif.

« Maintenant, je sais de qui tu tiens ta dextérité à manier l'hypocrisie, l'euphémisme et ta capacité à éviter les corvées. Chapeau le papounet. »

Agacée, je lui lance un regard noir de chez noir. Il lève les mains en signe de reddition.

« J'ai rien dit, je retire. Mais tu avoueras que … »

« La seule chose que tu arriveras jamais à me faire avouer Malefoy, c'est que tu me gonfles particulièrement en ce moment répliquais-je avec acidité. »

Il émet un petit rire.

« Mais c'est que tu deviens agressive ma chère… Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole quand tu es en pleine période de règles ok ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas susceptible ajoute Vivien en plantant un baiser sur ma joue et en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. »

En représailles, je le frappe sur le bras.

« Je suis brimé pleurniche-t-il. »

« Pauvre chéri fis-je en roulant des yeux. Appelle le 119 si tu es si malheureux ! »

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Dan et moi éclatons de rire. Il croise les bras et boude.

Comme je le regarde avec un sourire moqueur en me foutant de sa gueule, il prend un coussin et me tape sur la tête. Je réplique aussitôt en l'assommant avec ledit coussin. Peu de temps après, le canapé sur lequel nous étions nonchalamment affalés se transforme en champ de bataille, où une guerre oppose Daniel et Vivien à la pauvre jeune fille sans défense que je suis. Enfin, sans défense …

« Hé ! s'offusque Vivien, t'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu l'avais pas dit ! rétorquais-je avec un sourire angélique avant de lui envoyer un coussin en pleine figure. »

« Euh … Entschuldigung ? »

Je me retourne. Une grande perche blonde me fait un sourire.

« Du bist la fille de Harrry Potterrr ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Ouais. »

« Ach. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoirrr. Danke de m'avoirr rrépondu. »

Elle tourne les talons et va s'asseoir à une table.

Bon. Si elle veut, après tout. Dan et Vivien la fixent d'un air interloqué.

« Tu sais à qui tu viens d'adresser la parole ? demande Vivien. »

« Nan. Et je m'en fous comme de ma première panade rétorquais-je. »

« C'était Gudrun Müller. »

« Ah. Je suis sensée savoir qui c'est ? demandais-je en regardant le chat de Dan, Marmelade, se faire les griffes sur les fauteuils. »

« Plutôt oui. C'est la fille du PDG de Nimbus. »

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce qu'on doit TOUJOURS en revenir au Quidditch ? Il y a d'autres sports dans la vie !! Le basket, le foot, le base-ball, le rugby, le tennis, le ping-pong, le squash, le football américain, la balle au prisonnier, le water-polo, le polo tout court, le lacrosse, pour ne citer que quelques uns des jeux de balles. Alors pourquoi le Quidditch ? Pourquoi TOUJOURS le Quidditch ? Il n'a strictement rien de plus que les autres sports !

Bref. Toujours est-il que.

« Elle a pas de bol. Gudrun, franchement … Les gens devraient réfléchir à deux fois avant de choisir un prénom pour leurs enfants déclarais-je. »

« Tu dis ça pour elle ou pour toi ? demande Dan avec un petit sourire en coin. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de penser à moi ? rétorquais-je. »

« Touché, coulé commente calmement Vivien. Et Potter remporte une fois de plus le prix de la réplique la plus pertinente. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Ça fera jamais que 148 fois d'affilée depuis janvier répondis-je en attrapant Marmelade par la peau du cou lorsqu'il menace mon jean Diesel tout neuf – dernier cadeau de ma part à moi-même. »

Je le fourre dans les bras de son propriétaire, qui me regarde avec un air narquois.

« Amy, je pense que Marmelade essayait de te témoigner son affection en se frottant contre ta jambe. »

« Que cette boule de poils reste loin de mon jean si elle veut rester en vie, et qu'elle me témoigne son affection à distance répliquais-je. »

« Marmelade ? répète Vivien, affligé. Dis-moi que c'est ta sœur qui a choisi ce nom. »

Lynne Lupin. 9 ans. 1m20. Adorable, une véritable boule d'énergie. Fan numéro un de son frère, qui l'adore et ne lui refuse rien. Je me fous toujours de lui quand il cède une fois de plus à un de ses caprices. Elle le mène par le bout du nez.

« Ouais. »

Vivien soupire de soulagement.

« Personnellement, si on m'avait laissé le choix, je l'aurais appelé Mistigri, mais bon, Lynne a été plus rapide que moi. »

« Merlin merci, ta sœur a été plus rapide dis-je, horrifiée. Mistigri ? C'est un croisé Kneazle pour l'amour du ciel, par un vulgaire chat de gouttière ! Vous, les mecs, vous n'avez aucune imagination. »

« On a déjà l'intelligence, la beauté, le charme, l'humour, on ne peut pas tout avoir réplique Vivien en s'étirant et en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque. »

« Dommage qu'on ait oublié de vous distribuer la modestie ripostais-je violemment. »

Vivien ricane.

« J'adore quand tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, on dirait ta tante Hermione face au Ministre de la Magie. »

« Je prends pas vraiment ça comme un compliment maugréais-je. »

Sur cette phrase sibylline – pour eux – je vais me coucher.

On est si peu de filles qu'on est toutes dans le même dortoir. Je prends possession du lit près de la fenêtre. Les autres se présentent, une à une. Il y a Gudrun Müller, 16 ans, allemande ; Claire Spilzman, 15 ans, française ; Julia Rossini, 17 ans, italienne ; Cecilia Scarcelli, 17 ans, italienne ; Violet Garner, 13 ans, américaine et Natalia Troufimoff, 16 ans, ukrainienne.

Je grommelle vaguement mon prénom et mon âge, et Gudrun annonce fièrement :

« Die ist la fille de Harrrrry Potterrrr. »

Elles ouvrent des yeux ronds.

« Waouh souffle Violet. Ça doit être … super médiatisé … »

Ravie qu'elle n'ait pas sorti un truc du genre « ça doit être génial ! », je réponds :

« En effet. »

« _Alors_, fait Claire, tu es à Potdelard normalement n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, pour tes études ? »

« Mouais. »

« Tu dois peut-être connaître Chrystale, William et Audrey Weasley ? _D'après_ leur mère, ils étudient ici. »

« Tu plaisantes ? m'exclamais-je

« _Non_. »

« Ce sont mes cousins ! D'où tu les connais ? »

« Ils étaient en vacances dans _l'hôtel_ de mon père. »

Pour une coïncidence…

Les clans se forment automatiquement : Julia et Cecilia palabrent dans leur langue natale, Gudrun et Natalia tchatchent en allemand ? russe ? je sais pas en fait. Violet se met à discuter avec Claire. Ça me convient parfaitement et je vais me foutre au pieu.

------------------------------------------------------

Je me suis réveillée à la bourre, comme d'habitude. Du coup, j'ai loupé le petit dèj – comme si ça pouvait me faire du mal de perdre les quelques kilos que Grand-Mère m'a obligée à ingurgiter lors des boustifailles dominicales – et j'ai rattrapé les Gryffondors au détour d'un corridor.

Pendant que je reprends mon souffle, Vivien me briefe rapidement sur la journée. On commence par « faire connaissance avec nos camarades ». En gros, deux heures à se faire chier dans une salle surchauffée. Après, on a Français – en fait, c'était une langue au choix, mais comme j'étais pas là, Vivien a choisi pour moi. Déjeuner. Activité – là encore, Vivien a choisi pour moi : je fais danses de salon. Le goûter expédié, Quidditch.

Celui qui réussira à me faire monter sur un balai n'est pas né – ou alors il mourra d'ici peu dans d'atroces souffrances. Claire se lance aussitôt dans un discours passionné sur la pop française actuelle lorsque Dan lui demande ce qu'elle écoute comme musique en France. Cette fille est un véritable moulin à paroles. In-su-ppor-table.

« Lilian, décrivez-vous en quelques mots suggère Hannah, qui anime le groupe. »

Mon sourire se fait machiavélique.

« Névrosée hystérique à tendances anorexiques énonçais-je calmement. »

Vivien explose de rire, Dan lève les yeux au ciel et Hannah soupire. J'aime faire chier les gens.

------------------------------------------------------

Trop bien. Le prof m'a sacqué dès la seconde où il m'a aperçu. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je déteste la notoriété de mon père déjà ? Ah, oui, justement pour _ce genre de traitement._

« _My name is Lilian Potter_. » Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est fou ce que je me fais chier, et on n'en est qu'au premier cours. Je me lance dans un match acharné de morpion avec Vivien, que je remporte de justesse après 23 manches.

------------------------------------------------------

Le cours de danse était d'un ridicule absolu. J'avais une furieuse envie de me jeter par la fenêtre quand la prof a commencé à expliquer ce qu'était la valse.

------------------------------------------------------

Je vais tuer Remus Lupin. Il n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre.

Après le cours de danse, je rebroussais gentiment chemin pour aller à la bibliothèque, histoire de me renseigner sur le programme de l'année prochaine et de m'avancer en Potions, parce que, évidemment, je suis une vraie tache – pas ma faute si le prof me hait profondément. Je prenais donc la direction de la bibli, quand il surgit au détour du couloir.

« Miss Potter, je vous ferais remarquer que le terrain de Quidditch est de l'autre côté. Pourtant, avec votre connaissance du château, vous devriez le savoir … »

Loin de me démonter, je répliquais.

« Voyez-vous professeur, il y a plusieurs choses dans la vie que je me suis toujours refusée à faire. Le Quidditch en fait partie, entre devenir Auror et appeler mes enfants du nom de mes parents. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on vous ait demandé votre avis. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir demandé à venir ici. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je reprenais.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas m'empêcher d'aller à la bibliothèque ? »

« Si, justement. »

Je le toisais.

« Vraiment ? Je demande à voir. Qu'allez-vous faire professeur ? Utiliser l'Imperium pour me faire monter sur un balai ? Vous savez que c'est terriblement illégal ? »

« Lily, tu arrêtes de me les casser et tu vas à ton cours de Quidditch ! s'énerva-t-il. »

« Lilian corrigeais-je d'un ton ferme. Et tu peux toujours rêver. Je ne monterais pas sur un de tes putain de balai. »

« Ne sois pas grossière. »

« C'est toi qui as commencé. »

Il soupira.

« C'est dommage, ton oncle et ta tante devaient venir demain pour te rendre visite. Je vais devoir les avertir qu'en raison de ton indiscipline, tu es privée de visites. »

Je serrais les dents.

« Tu ne pourras jamais empêcher un Weasley d'entrer dans le château. Alors penses-tu, Fred et Jessica… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Retenue, ce soir, 8h. T'es collée pour la semaine. »

Je haussais les épaules.

« Comme si c'était exceptionnel. »

« Et, bien sûr, tes parents seront mis au courant. »

« La procédure habituelle. »

Je feignis de m'enthousiasmer.

« Génial, la 451e Beuglante de ma scolarité ! »

En rentrant dans mon dortoir, j'ai découvert que ma malle avait été fouillée. Par des pros. Tous mes Feuxfous Fuseboum, mes Marais Portatifs, mes Bombabouses et autres ont été confisqués. Mes fringues ont été remplacées par des uniformes.

« Um Gottes willen ! souffla Gudrun en entrant dans le dortoir. »

Je contemplais le massacre, impuissante. Et ma rage refit surface. Ah il veut jouer à ça ? Très bien. Il va en avoir pour son argent. On n'offense pas Lilian Ginevra Samantha Potter sans en subir les conséquences.

Il est temps de sortir la Carte et la Cape du placard. Je reprends du service. Et croyez-moi, ils vont s'en prendre plein la gueule.


	12. Chapter 12: About A Girl

Chapitre 12 : About a girl.

------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, je me suis levée, et ai commencé à fouiller dans ma malle avant de me rappeler cruellement que je n'avais plus de fringues.

Souvenir qui en fait aussitôt ressurgir un autre, celui d'une conversation entre ma mère et une de mes tantes.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais détourné l'uniforme ! s'est exclamée ma mère. »

« Comment tu voulais que je fasse ? »

« Commence par raccourcir la jupe. Après, tu déboutonnes les deux premiers boutons de ton chemisier, tu mets des talons, un trait d'eye-liner, un peu de mascara et tous les garçons se mettent à ramper à tes pieds. »

Remerciant mentalement ma mère pour ces conseils ô combien précieux, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

------------------------------------------------------

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque j'en ressors, je suis méconnaissable. Cravate dénouée et tout le tralala.

C'est de la provoc pure et dure. Je parie tout ce que vous voulez que je vais me faire convoquer dès que je franchirai les portes de la Grande Salle.

------------------------------------------------------

Vivien, en me voyant arriver :

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? »

« Ligotée dans le placard ai-je affirmé avec un petit sourire. Bon, on y va ? »

------------------------------------------------------

J'ai à peine posé un pied dans la Grande Salle que Remus intervient et m'emmène dans son bureau.

Deux jours de colle pour « tenue indécente ».

------------------------------------------------------

J'ai séché le cours de danse – enfin, si on peut appeler ça un cours de danse. Personnellement, j'opterais pour : bordel sans nom ayant pour ambition de ressembler vaguement à un cours de danse – et je suis allée voir Hagrid.

Il m'a gratifié d'un sourire éblouissant quand je suis entrée chez lui. Le pauvre se fait vieux, et des rhumatismes le clouent au lit la moitié de l'année.

« Voyez-vous ça, Miss Potter… Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Miss ? »

« L'envie de te voir, tout simplement. »

« On s'est vus il y a 3 semaines Lily. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Et alors ? »

Il rit doucement.

« Assieds-toi. »

J'obtempère. Il me contemple, songeur.

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Lily… mais avec le caractère de James, ça, c'est sûr ! »

Hagrid est le seul avec qui j'accepte de parler de ma famille.

« Ah ils formaient une sacrée bande tous les quatre ! Aussi soudés que Daniel, Vivien et toi ! Et je peux te jurer que vous êtes leurs dignes héritiers, toujours fourrés dans des coups foireux ! Sauf que eux épargnaient Gryffondor. Je me souviens d'une fois où … »

Je souris et je me cale confortablement dans un fauteuil, prête à entendre les exploits de mon illustre ancêtre …

------------------------------------------------------

« Ah, ça, il n'y a pas à dire, ils étaient forts ! Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû aller les chercher dans la Forêt .. la moitié de ma vie que j'y ai passé à les chercher ces maudits gamins ! s'exclame Hagrid. »

J'ai les joues toutes rouges à force de rire.

« D'une certaine manière, tu es la seule des Weasley à leur ressembler… dit-il en avalant la dernière gorgée de son gin. »

« La seule à avoir ce foutu caractère qui te pousse à faire n'importe quoi et à t'en sortir blanche comme neige grâce à ton grand sourire – non Lily, pas la peine de protester, tu sais que c'est vrai, j'en ai fait l'expérience ! reprend-il en souriant. Par contre, je doute que Remus se laisse y prendre. »

« Remus qui, d'ailleurs, aimerait bien savoir ce que Miss Potter fait ici. »

Je me retourne. Remus se tient au seuil de la porte. Il me fixe, une lueur réprobatrice dans les yeux.

« Dans mon bureau. Maintenant dit-il simplement. »

Je me lève et, avec un gracieux sourire, remercie Hagrid de son hospitalité. J'envoie ma tasse dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette et passe devant Remus la tête haute. J'entends Hagrid rire

« Sacré gamine, elle ira loin ! »

Sauf si mon parrain me tue dans les deux secondes qui suivent, ce qui a à peu près 99,9 pour cent de chance d'arriver.

------------------------------------------------------

Remus s'assoit.

« Lily, Lily, Lily soupire-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

« Me renvoyer à la maison ? suggérais-je. »

« Hors de question réplique-t-il immédiatement. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais se ravise. Je comprends et soupire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis si tu arrivais à me transformer en Mélanie Wilkes ? Une semaine de vacances tous frais payés ? Un coup de pouce pour ton avancement ? Le remboursement accéléré de tes prêts immobiliers ? Une place dans l'université de son choix pour Kate ? »

« Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais accepté quoi que ce soit. Je fais ça pour toi Lily. »

« Lilian. »

« Peu importe. Tu es ma filleule et je t'adore, mais tu es insupportable. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je me mure dans un silence buté. Il soupire de nouveau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens plus me voir pour tout me raconter comme tu le faisais avant ? »

« La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, j'avais 6 ans le coupais-je. De toute façon, avec tes idées à la con, t'irais me cafter à mon père. »

« Reste polie je te prie. »

« Tu vois ! m'exclamais-je. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne te dis plus rien ! Tu joues au dirlo strict, mais le look à la MacGo ne te va pas du tout ! Franchement, je préférais quand tu n'étais que prof. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répète-t-il. »

« Tu veux dire, à part le fait que je sois enceinte de Dan ? »

Gros blanc. Puis, il se met à enfler. J'ai cru qu'il allait exploser.

« Je plaisante ai-je rapidement ajouté. »

Il expire lentement.

« Bon, alors, je suis collée ? demandais-je nonchalamment. »

« Non. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Tu t'en fous éperdument. »

Exact. Par contre, Vivien va bientôt me dépasser si je ne suis pas collée bientôt. Ai intérêt à conserver mon avance.

« Mais une ou deux séances de plus avec le psy te ferait le plus grand bien. »

Je lâche une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Un psy. Mais bien sûr. Et tu crois vraiment que ça va servir à quelque chose ? Enfin merde Remus, tu me connais, je vais fixer le plafond pendant toute la durée de la séance et il va faire un rapport de merde comme quoi je suis un cas désespéré bon à enfermer à Sainte Mangouste. Leur baratin j'y crois pas. Depuis qu'on m'a sorti que mon père était mon modèle, mon idéal et que je m'identifiais à lui, j'ai laissé tomber. Et encore, ça, c'était même pas un psy mais Hermione. Alors tu imagines les conneries que les autres abrutis profiteurs vont me sortir ? »

Il soupire pour la troisième fois.

« Bordel Lily, ton père l'a exigé. J'y peux rien. Rien du tout fait-il en détachant chaque mot. »

« J'irais pas. »

Il ferme les yeux.

« Tu peux sortir m'indique-t-il d'une voix lasse. »

------------------------------------------------------

POV Remus Lupin, 57 ans, directeur de Poudlard.

------------------------------------------------------

Conflit, conflit, conflit … Cette gamine a-t-elle autre chose en tête ? Franchement, je me le demande. J'adore Lily. Evidemment. C'est ma filleule. Elle était toujours fourrée chez nous quand elle était petite. En fait, elle passait la moitié de son temps chez nous, et l'autre chez Fred et Jessica.

Bref. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans l'adolescence, nos rapports se sont dégradés. Lily a toujours eu de gros problèmes avec l'autorité, et plus particulièrement la figure paternelle. J'ai cru comprendre, d'après ce que Hermione – à mots couverts – m'en a dit, que Lily était en conflit perpétuel avec son père. Personne n'en a jamais su la cause mais quand Daniel m'a lancé en pleine face que MacGonagall connaissait mieux Lily que moi, je me suis renseigné. Résultat : j'ai maudit la solidarité des Gryffondors. Personne n'a dit un mot.

Je ne soutiens pas Harry dans sa tentative de changer la personnalité de Lily, et je le lui ai clairement fait comprendre. Même si je suis totalement d'accord avec lui sur le fait que cette gamine a un grain. Mais comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Elle est tout le temps sous les projecteurs. Tenez, pas plus tard qu'hier, une photo d'elle au Brocéliande avec un article qui la descendait en flamme est paru dans la rubrique « People » de la Gazette. « Lilian Potter, héritière indigne ? » N'importe quelle gamine de 14 ans aurait été mortifiée. Pas elle. Elle a contacté un avocat et veut attaquer la Gazette en justice pour diffamation.

Elle s'est forgée un mental de gagnante, explose tout le monde en cours, a un caractère de cochon, et rien à foutre des autres. Et pour ces raisons, j'admire Lily. Parce qu'elle a réussi à se démarquer de son père. Même si, pour ça, elle a foutu en l'air ses relations avec Harry.

Ma chère et tendre débarque dans le bureau, me fourre Lynne dans les bras et débite d'une traite : « Soirée-entre-filles-tu-t'occupes-de-ta-fille-je-reviens-tard-ce-soir. » Elle sort en coup de vent. Je soupire et pose Lynne par terre, qui va aussitôt embêter Irénée, ma chouette hulotte. Certaines choses sont éternelles.

------------------------------------------------------

Mais pas ma tranquillité. Deux heures plus tard, Daniel entre.

« Salut P'pa fait-il nonchalamment. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et dissimule un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Bah, tu me connais, on a traité Lily de pétasse, j'ai balancé quelques petits sorts et ça a dégénéré. »

« On ? ai-je relevé. »

Daniel reste de marbre. Je soupire.

« Qui t'envoie ? »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« A ton avis ? »

« Jon, évidemment. 3 jours de retenue, 20h-22h. »

Je le congédie d'un geste de la main.

« Papa… »

Je relève la tête.

« Merci fait-il doucement avant de refermer la porte. »

Je souris et me replonge dans le compte-rendu du dernier conseil d'administration.

------------------------------------------------------

POV Amy Potter, 14 ans, Gryffondor.

------------------------------------------------------

Bien. Il est présentement 2h du mat, la salle commune est déserte. J'étale la Carte sur une table.

Si j'étais un Maraudeur, où est-ce que je planquerais des fringues ??

------------------------------------------------------

¾ d'heure plus tard, j'y suis toujours.

------------------------------------------------------

Considérant les choses sous un autre angle, je reformule ma question « Où est-ce que je ne mettrais jamais les pieds, donc je ne risque pas de retrouver mes fringues là-bas ??? »  
Hum. Terrain de Quidditch. Salles communes de Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Apparts privés des profs. Salle interdite, salle des sacrifices, ancien labo, vieux labo, labo antique. Liste non exhaustive, bien entendu.

Je range la Carte en sifflotant. Enfin un peu d'action. Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Tiens, pour la peine, je vais commencer à chercher dès maintenant. Ça va être très drôle. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas engagé de courses-poursuites avec les profs qu'ils doivent être un petit peu rouillés.

Je m'en vais aller les dérouiller. Mwahahahaha. Vivien descend les escaliers, les cheveux en pétard.

« Tu fous quoi là Amy ? demande-t-il en bâillant. »

« Je me prépare à une escapade nocturne répondais-je en plongeant sous la table pour récupérer ma chaussure. »

« A cette heure-ci ? »

Je le regarde, ahurie.

« Evidemment. Sinon, c'est plus une escapade nocturne. Retourne te coucher Vivien soupirais-je. »

« Nan fait-il d'un ton buté. J'ai dit à Dan que je veillerais sur toi. »

Je le gratifie d'un sourire navré et, prenant ma baguette précautionneusement, je lui balance un sortilège de Sommeil. Deux secondes plus tard, il ronfle sur le sol. Je le mets sur le canapé. Je lui adresse un pardon silencieux, mais la fin justifie les moyens. Je sors de la Salle Commune silencieusement.


	13. Chapter 13: Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Chapitre 13 : Girls just want to have fun.

------------------------------------------------------

Qui a dit que la provoc ne payait pas ? Au bout de deux jours, lassé de m'avoir dans son bureau toutes les quatre heures, Remus m'a restitué le contenu de ma valise. Avec un grand sourire qui énerve tous mes profs, je l'ai remercié et je me suis carapaté.

------------------------------------------------------

Journée naze. J'ai passé mon temps à dessiner sur les tables de la salle de français et à compter combien de fois le prof répétait que le français était la plus belle langue au monde. 58 en deux heures.

Retenue de 14 à 19h, pendant que les autres allaient à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai récuré la Grande Salle. Que quelqu'un me dise quel en est l'intérêt, si on a des elfes de maison, c'est pas pour rien !!

Bref. Je suis présentement en train de lancer une pelote de laine à Marmelade, à moitié assise sur le canapé, trop morose pour mettre de la musique et danser sur les tables, lorsque Vivien, qui comate gentiment, lance :

« Au fait, on est quel jour ? »

« Mercredi, pourquoi ? répond Dan. »

Un sourire flotte sur mes lèvres.

« Je vais chercher les cartes dis-je en adressant un clin d'œil à Vivien. »

Dan, qui a enfin capté, demande à Violet si elle veut jouer avec nous.

On a pris l'habitude, le mercredi soir, de jouer au strip poker en se bourrant la gueule. Ou, comme Vivien aime appeler ces parties, aux « décadences de la jeunesse dorée du monde magique britannique ».

Lorsque je redescend, Violet a accepté.

Je distribue rapidement les cartes. Je prend les miennes et les regarde avec neutralité. Advienne que pourra …

3 heures plus tard

Dan, complètement bourré, a perdu. Il danse sur les tables de la Salle Commune en caleçon. Violet s'est endormie sur le canapé. Vivien rejoint Dan sur la table.

Une idée sadique germe dans mon esprit. Je mets un tango sur le vieux phono.

Quand ils sont bourrés, Dan et Vivien font n'importe quoi, pour peu qu'ils en aient l'idée.

En l'occurrence, la musique les influence. Je vous laisse imaginer la scène … Daniel Jason Lupin et Vivien Persée Malfoy, dansant un tango torride sur une table…

Je monte vite fait dans le dortoir et prend mon appareil photo. Je redescend et fait quelques photos compromettantes. Ricanant, je monte me coucher. Qu'ils se démerdent …

------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, je descend, fraîche et pimpante. Dan et Vivien me tombent dessus dès que je pose le pied dans la Salle Commune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier ? demande aussitôt Vivien. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Je sais pas, quand je suis partie me coucher, vous en étiez à vous rouler des pelles. »

Dan pâlit et Vivien passe par un beau dégradé de vert.

J'éclate de rire.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Plus sérieusement, … On avait des devoirs à faire en français ? »

« On avait des devoirs à faire en français ? répète Vivien. Depuis quand est-ce que tu en as quelque chose à foutre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ??? »

Je roule des yeux.

« Rien ! Dan est tellement hétéro que même complètement déchiré ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de t'embrasser ! »

Je prends mon sac et les plante là. Je suis une garce. Et alors ??

------------------------------------------------------

« S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait supplie Vivien à genoux. »

« Nan. »

« Danieeeeeeeeel… »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Pour Amy ! »

« Me mêlez pas à vos histoires sordides ! protestais-je en entrant dans la Salle Commune. J'ai déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça ! »

« A propos d'emmerdes fait Vivien en se relevant. »

Il agite un parchemin sous mon nez.

« Convoc chez le dirlo. »

Je me contente de hausser un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? demande Dan. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Sais plus »

Violet nous interromps.

« Daniel, Claire veut te voir, elle est à la bibliothèque pour une traduction. »

Mes sourcils se froncent instantanément.

« A plus fait Dan en partant. »

Je m'affale sur le canapé.

« Lilian ? demande Violet en battant les cartes. »

« Poker ? l'interroge aussitôt Vivien. »

Elle le regarde bizarrement.

« Nan. Je m'entraîne. Je tire les cartes. Lilian me sert de cobaye. »

« Amy grommelais-je. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

10 minutes plus tard.

« Alors ? lançais-je négligemment en tournant une page d'un roman à l'eau de rose absolument hilarant tellement il est pathétique trouvé sous le canapé de la Salle Commune. »

Totalement absorbée par son tirage, Violet ne répond pas. Je me replonge dans ma lecture.

« Jennifer tourna la tête, ses longs cheveux bruns voletant derrière elle. Brad l'attendait au bas de l'escalier, superbe dans son smoking noir, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, qu'il lui tendit lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

'Tu éclipses leur beauté lui confia-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en effleurant sa joue de sa main.'

Jennifer le regarda timidement et s'accrocha au bras qu'il lui tendait. Ce soir, peut-être, elle allait être élue Reine du bal …

Fin du 18e chapitre. »

Retenant un énorme fou-rire, je commence le chapitre 19.

« Aha ! s'exclame triomphalement Violet. Je le savais ! »

Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, je me tourne vers elle. Elle m'ignore complètement et se replonge dans ses calculs compliqués.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'on a besoin de calculs pour tirer les cartes ?????

J'ai vraiment besoin de me mettre à écouter en cours de Divination.

8 ans plus tard,

Violet est toujours penchée sur ses cartes. Cette fille est beaucoup trop consciencieuse pour son propre bien.

« … Et donc, la papesse, qui, je te rappelle, désigne une femme forte – toi en l'occurrence – est en majeur dans la tirage, ce qui veut dire que … »

Notre Seigneur. Elle est tellement sérieuse que ça fait flipper.

« … Amy, tu m'écoutes ??? »

Non.

« Bien sûr. Ça veut dire quoi alors ta papesse ? »

Elle soupire, genre « je-suis-un-martyr-personne-ne-m'écoute ». Trop pas.

------------------------------------------------------

Je vais me fader une vie d'une niaiserie abominable, dégoulinante de guimauve et d'amour.

« Rassure-moi … Ça risque pas d'arriver quand même ??? »

« 99 pour cent de fiabilité dans les prédictions. »

_Unser Gott in Himmel_, faites que je tombe sur le 1 pour cent de non-fiabilité !!

Premier rendez-vous chez le psy. 

« Asseyez-vous Miss Potter. »

Je le scrute du regard. Petit, 3 poils se battant en duel sur le menton (on appelle ça un bouc … les mecs font vraiment n'importe quoi !! Allô, le rasoir existe, les sorts de rasage aussi, ça fait 2000 ans que ça dure et c'est pas près de s'arrêter, Dieu merci !!), complet-veston vert bouteille, chaussures Prada jaune kaki (quelle faute de goût !) et cravate marron. Il se croit où ?? Au fin fond de son Hampshire natal ??

Je le salue du bout des lèvres.

« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Parce que mon père rêve d'une petite fille parfaite, obéissante, bonne à l'école et sage, qu'il veut me façonner telle quelle et que je lui tiens tête, il ne le supporte pas donc il vous paye pour que vous m'influenciez ??

Je garde le silence.

3 milliards de questions plus tard …

« Savez-vous pourquoi votre mère a choisi Samantha comme 3e prénom ? »

Je soupire. J'ai entendu cette histoire un milliard de fois.

Lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital, ma mère a voulu m'appeler Samantha parce qu'un jour, chez Hermione, elle avait vu une série policière moldue où une fliquette blonde super courageuse tenait tête à des espèces de dealers/tueurs/mafioso. Et cette fliquette blonde super courageuse qui tenait tête aux espèces de dealers/tueurs/mafioso s'appelait Samantha. Et donc, ma mère, en proie aux hormones, a décidé que sa fille serait aussi courageuse que la blonde, alors elle m'a appelée Lilian Ginevra Samantha. Lilian parce que c'était le nom de ma grand-mère, Ginevra parce que mon grand-père a insisté auprès de mes parents et Samantha à cause de cette série stupide.

Une chose est sûre : si jamais j'ai une fille, je ne l'appellerais jamais Veronica, Marissa ou Summer. Hors de question.

Il commence à déblatérer sur ma « schizophrénie refoulée », « mon inconscient végétatif » et mon « besoin de provoquer des conflits avec le membre de votre famille qui incarne l'autorité, cette même autorité que vous refusez » . Mon cerveau se déconnecte et je ne décroche pas un mot de toute la séance.

------------------------------------------------------

« Alors, c'était comment ? me lance Vivien quand j'arrive dans la Salle Commune. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Débile. »

Et Remus peut toujours crever pour que j'y remette les pieds.

« Et papa peut toujours crever pour que t'y remettes les pieds ? me demande Dan. »

Je le gratifie d'un sourire sarcastique. Vivien me passe la bouteille de vodka.

« Je suis sensée faire quoi avec ça ? demandais-je en zieutant la bouteille. »

« La boire Amy soupire Vivien. »

Dubitative, je joue avec mais ne l'ouvre pas.

Un jour, je me suis amusée à compter le nombre de bouteilles d'alcools qu'il y avait dans la maison. 2 de vodka, 5 de whisky, 8 de gin, 1 fût d'hydromel, 48 bouteilles de vin, 2 de pastis, 16 de bière. Liste non exhaustive (bien sûr). Et on s'étonne que je me sois déjà bourré la gueule ??? Un taux aussi important d'alcool, c'est comme une porte grande ouverte.

Toujours est-il que je rends la bouteille à Vivien et ignorant son air ahuri, je monte me coucher.

5 minutes plus tard.

Mon Dieu … serais-je en train de m'assagir ?????


	14. Chapter 14: Troubled Times

Chapitre 14 : Troubled times.

------------------------------------------------------

Dimanche. Jour des visites. Dont je suis évidemment privée. Le pseudo-psy-même-si-ça-m'étonnerait-que-c'en-soit-un-parce-qu'il-est-tout-simplement-nul a suggéré à Remus que je devrais me tenir loin de ma famille pour quelques temps. Hum. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Rien qu'ici, il y a Jack qui accomplit des travaux d'intérêt général pour rembourser la salle de Potions qu'il a fait exploser le dernier jour. Bref. On s'en fout.

Je regarde Vivien s'empiffrer de tartines de Nutella. Triste spectacle. Il s'en fout partout. Lamentable. De mauvaise humeur, je me replonge dans le seul bouquin potable de la bibli, j'ai nommé les œuvres complètes de Jane Austen. Violet atterrit à mes côtés, fulminante.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Vivien en déglutissant péniblement. »

Elle lui lance un regard noir.

« Une personne débile et complètement égoïste, dont nous ne donnerons pas le nom … »

Claire.

« … a épuisé la réserve d'eau chaude en restant une heure sous la douche. Prendre une douche froide n'est pas ce qui me mets de meilleure humeur le matin, tu m'excuseras. »

Tu m'étonnes.

« Trucide-la, ça soulagera tout le monde dis-je le nez dans mon bouquin. En plus, j'ai jamais aimé les blondes. »

Elle hausse un sourcil.

« Claire est brune. »

« Et alors ? Intérieurement, elle est blonde. T'as qu'à voir sa tête quand elle aperçoit Dan. »

« Jalouse ? riposte Violet. »

« De _ça_ ? Merlin merci, je crois avoir plus d'avantages – physiques et intellectuels – que cette … chose. »

« Dingue commente Vivien à l'intention de Violet. Elle s'est retenue de couvrir d'injures sa pire ennemie. Vous lui avez fait quoi ??? »

« Sais pas. Ma bonne influence sans doute. »

Je tousse violemment.

« Ou pas conclut Vivien en retournant à son Nutella. »

20 minutes plus tard.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre avec fracas. Je sursaute.

« Jessica ? »

« Marraine ? »

Nos deux cris fusent en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandons-nous en chœur. »

Jessica nous sourit.

« Comme vous le pouvez le voir mes amours, je suis venue vous rendre visite. »

« Je suis privée de visites lui rappelais-je. »

Elle affiche un air ingénu.

« Vraiment ? Quel dommage, tout ce trajet pour rien. »

« Ça t'a pris 2 secondes pour transplaner devant les grilles objecte Vivien. »

« En plus, dans ton état, c'est pas prudent renchéris-je. »

Elle nous regarde.

« Nan mais vous avez quel âge ? 40 ans ? Un peu plus et on penserait que c'est moi l'ado et vous mes parents. Dites tout de suite que vous n'êtes pas content de me voir ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu passes pour une ado, c'est que tu as parfois un comportement d'ado. Allez, assieds-toi. »

Je me décale pour lui laisser une place.

« N'empêche que t'es inconsciente fait Vivien. M'enfin, on va mettre ça sur le compte des hormones … »

Il lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Vous avez réfléchi pour le prénom ? »

Elle le fixe d'un air lassé.

« Chou, on a environ huit mois pour y penser. »

« Six corrigeais-je. »

« C'est pareil. »

J'échange un regard amusé avec Violet.

« Remus va te tuer dis-je. »

Elle hausse un sourcil.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

J'adoooooooooooore ma tante.

------------------------------------------------------

Dan et l'autre pseudo-blonde-même-si-elle-est-brune-comme-une-italienne arrivent main dans la main dans la Grande Salle. Je renifle. Jessica se retourne et fixe Claire sans dire mot. Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Amy, chérie fait-elle d'un ton enjoué, on va squatter une de ces salles super confortable réservées aux chefs d'Etat ? »

Je hoche la tête et entraîne Vivien et Vio dans mon sillage.

------------------------------------------------------

Jessica s'engueule avec Remus. On les entend depuis le Grand Escalier.

« Rien à foutre Lupin, je n'ai jamais obéi à personne, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! »

« … »

La réponse de Remus reste inaudible.

« Un psy ! Un psy, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Lupin, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries ! »

La conversation baisse d'un ton. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jessica débarque dans la salle n°4, celle où nous sommes tous trois rassemblés.

« Tout est arrangé déclare-t-elle sobrement. »

Elle s'assied, et d'un geste précis et raffiné, nous sert une tasse de thé.

« Alors, ma petite Amy… »

Elle me lance un regard amusé, du genre j'ai-tout-deviné. Je la gratifie d'un regard noir. Elle me sourit gentiment.

« Chérie, si tu ne m'en parles pas, à qui vas-tu en parler ? A ton père ? A Remus ? Tu as besoin d'un point de vue extérieur. »

« Je veux pas en parler grommelais-je. »

Elle me jette un regard amusé.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Elle me fixe tout en buvant son thé. Je ne craquerais pas, je ne craquerais pas, je ne craquerais pas …

« Amy, ça crève les yeux. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu regardes sa copine. C'est le regard spécial anti-petites-amies-piqueuses-de-futurs-copains. Estampillé Weasley. »

« Maman est la seule Weasley féminine depuis un bon siècle. »

« Ça marche dans les deux sens. Fred en était un spécialiste. »

Elle part dans sa rêverie.

Parfois, je me dis que Fred a vraiment dû souffrir avant de sortir avec Jessica. Je me demande combien de fois il a lancé ce regard. Un bon millier au bas mot.

« Marraine ? Toujours avec nous ? »

« Nan. Partie dans mes souvenirs. Ah, la belle époque où je sortais tous les soirs pour draguer soupire-t-elle. Profitez de votre jeunesse les mioches. Au temps de la mienne, on était en guerre. Du coup, on s'engageait sérieusement. »

Elle grimace.

« Enfin, assez parlé de la préhistoire. Revenons à nos dragons. Amy, un peu de thé ? »

------------------------------------------------------

Le moral regonflé à bloc, je regarde Jessica repartir rapidement en direction de la grille. Ma tante est géniale. Vivien m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Alors cornichon, rassurée ? »

Je lui fais ma plus belle grimace.

« Prête a affronter la grande méchante sorcière ? »

« Nan. Prête à l'écrabouiller. Elle va souffrir. »

J'arbore un sourire sadique.

------------------------------------------------------

Lundi matin, 9h30.

« Merliiiiiiiiiiin, je m'ennuie. »

« Ecoute fut la réponse sèche de Vivien lorsqu'il me retourna mon parchemin. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Oulalaaaaaaa, j'en connais un qui s'est disputé avec son cher et tendre.

Omis de vous le raconter ? Ah bon. Vivien s'est trouvé un mec – dégueulasse si vous voulez mon avis, je suis pas capable de dégoter un mec mignon et un minimum intelligent alors que lui s'arroge le droit de rouler des pelles au mec le plus mignon de toute la colo. Erik van der Woodsen qu'il s'appelle. Une bombe mes enfants, une BOMBE. Mais bon, c'est vrai, quand on voit Jane à côté, on peut pas s'empêcher de penser que Vivien est bizarre. 'Tendez, je vous fait une jolie petite comparaison.

Jane : Rousse, petite, fan devant l'éternel de l'Histoire de Poudlard, préfère la musique classique – avec une nette tendance pour Chopin que je n'ai jamais comprise – et casanière.

Erik : Brun, grand, n'a jamais ouvert un seul de ses bouquin de cours, dingue de Rammstein, projète de faire le tour du monde pour trouver des créatures encore inconnues.

Si quelqu'un voit la moindre petite ressemblance entre ces deux-là – à part le fait qu'ils sortent/soient sortis avec Vivien, qu'il me fasse signe.

Fin de la jolie petite comparaison.

N'empêche qu'ils s'engueulent genre toutes les heures.

« Tu peux pas comprendre m'a dit Vivien. »

En effet, je ne comprend pas. L'amûûûûûûûr, c'est zoli tout plein, dégoulinant de guimauve, genre je-suis-au-7e-ciel-24-heures-sur-24. Eux, c'est … un peu totalement le contraire. Mais bon, ils font comme ils veulent. Du moment que Vivien est heureux, moi, je m'en fous.

Je bâille ostensiblement.

« Miss Potter, mon cours vous ennuierait-il ? demande le prof d'une voix doucereuse. »

« A vrai dire, oui. Vous devez être un descendant de Binns pour être aussi soporifique. »

Je le gratifie de mon plus beau sourire. Il devient écarlate.

« POTTER ! »

« Oui professeur ? demandais-je ingénument. »

« Chez le directeur ! Tout de suite ! »

Tout en continuant à sourire, je ramasse mes affaires et sors de la salle.

Arrivée dans le bureau de Remus, je m'affale dans un fauteuil. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demande-t-il d'une voix lassée. »

« Moi ? Mais rien, enfin Remus, tu me connais ! »

Il soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je te jure que j'ai rien fait. Enfin, presque rien. J'ai juste dit à l'autre espèce d'abruti que son cours était chiant. A part ça, rien. »

Il croise les bras et me regarde fixement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ah, enfin. Pas trop tôt. Je me penche vers lui.

« Tu vires le psy. Et tu me renvoies chez moi. »

« Il reste deux semaines. Tu peux pas attendre ? »

« Tu tiens à passer deux semaines comme ça, avec moi dans ton bureau toutes les deux heures ? On connaît tous les deux la réponse Remus. »

« Je ne peux pas te renvoyer chez toi Lily. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

« Alors je veux avoir accès à la salle des archives. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Je garde le silence.

« Je veux savoir comment étaient mes grands-parents. Accès illimité bien entendu. »

Il hésite avant de capituler. Il signe une autorisation et me la tends.

Je me lève.

« Ah, et, Lily… Pas un mot à ton père. On la lui a toujours refusée. »

Je souris.

« Bien sûr. Silence complet. »

Dans tes rêves Lupin. Je sors, le sourire aux lèvres.


	15. Chapter 15: Unbelievable

Chapitre 15 : Unbelievable.

------------------------------------------------------

« QUOI ??? »

Je bondis de ma chaise en hurlant. Tout le monde sursaute autour de moi, mais je n'y prête pas attention.

« Amy, calme-toi fait Violet d'une voix apaisante. »

Je la gratifie d'un regard noir avant de foncer dans le bureau de Remus en serrant la lettre dans mon poing.

------------------------------------------------------

« Remus, tu _dois_ me renvoyer à la maison ! »

« Il est hors de question que tu quittes cet établissement. »

« Mais _pourquoi_ ? »

« Un camp d'un mois, il te reste deux semaines. Tu peux tenir deux semaines, non ? »

« Non, justement. »

Il écarte tendrement une mèche de devant mes yeux.

« C'est à cause de la lettre de ta mère ? demande-t-il doucement. »

Je lui dédie un sourire sarcastique.

« Quel esprit de déduction ! Tu as vu Lorelei ce matin ? »

« Non. Tes parents m'ont écrit hier. »

« Tu le savais ! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Mais merde, pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours la dernière au courant ? »

« Ils ne savaient pas comment tu allais réagir. »

« Ils savaient parfaitement comment j'allais réagir ! Mal ! »

Il soupire. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Enfin, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais sauter au plafond en apprenant la nouvelle ? Même lui me connaît mieux que ça. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? De perdre l'amour de tes parents ? »

« Non, mais… »

Des larmes brouillent ma vue.

« Mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir un petit frère. »

« Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon ? »

J'essuie mes yeux d'un mouvement de manche.

« C'est ce qui m'emmerderait le plus. Question de karma. »

Il sourit et me tend un mouchoir.

« En plus ce con naîtra en avril. Comme par hasard. »

Je renifle.

« Et après, c'est moi qu'on accuse de pourrir la vie des autres. Il est même pas né et il est déjà champion. Ils étaient comme ça aussi ? »

Il ébouriffe mes cheveux, geste qu'il n'a pas fait depuis mes 4 ans.

« T'es une Potter, tu t'en sortiras. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Tu crois que je peux demander à être adoptée par Fred et Jessica ? »

« Nan. »

Et meeeeeeeeerde.

------------------------------------------------------

« Miss Potter, que c'est aimable à vous de nous rejoindre susurre le prof de français alors que je débarque avec une demi-heure de retard. Malheureusement, je pense qu'une petite visite chez le directeur s'impose. »

Sans un mot, je lui tends un papier de Remus. Il le parcourt rapidement, et perd son sourire triomphant.

« Allez vous asseoir Potter. Tout de suite. »

Je lève le menton et m'écrase aux côtés de Vivien.

« Qui peut rappeler à Miss Potter le sujet de la dernière leçon ? Mr Malefoy peut-être ? »

« La place du verbe dans la phrase. »

Sérieusement… Qu'est-ce que qu'on en a à foutre ?

------------------------------------------------------

Alors que je taxe ses devoirs à Vivien pour les recopier, Dan me regarde et lâche

« C'est pas comme ça que tu progresseras. »

« Lupin, tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'apprendre à parler français. Tout le monde parle anglais. C'est ça la mondialisation. »

« Tu pourrais quand même faire des efforts. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ta tante est française. »

« Oui et elle parle anglais à ses propres enfants. Will parle français parce qu'il passe la moitié de ses vacances en France. »

Fin de la discussion. D'ailleurs, Claire arrive et l'attention de Daniel est détournée.

------------------------------------------------------

Je retrouve Vio dans le dortoir, penchée sur une lettre.

« Tes parents t'ont écrit ? »

« Nan. C'est arrivé par erreur, elle est adressée à Claire. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu la lis alors ? »

« Parce qu'elle est d'un certain Paul, et que je ne l'ai jamais entendu mentionner ce nom, ni dans ses amis ni dans sa famille claironne-t-elle. »

Je recule d'un pas.

« Ah non. J'ai déjà suffisamment d'emmerdes comme ça, pas la peine de me rajouter un Lupin fils en colère sur les bras. »

« S'il te plaaaaaaaaaît, moi j'ai pris espagnol, je comprends pas le français. »

« Et ben moi non plus. Démerde-toi. »

Elle me regarde avec un air de chien battu.

« Non, non, non. Vio, arrête, ça sert à rien, ça ne marche pas. »

« Même si le Paul en question est son petit ami ? »

« _Surtout_ si le Paul en question est son petit ami. Il est hors de question que je m'en mêle. »

« Mais tu imagines le pauvre Daniel quand il l'apprendra ? Et que toi, sa meilleure amie, tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Violet. _Si_. Il n'y a rien de sûr. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, même si c'était le cas, il ne me croirait pas. Je la déteste, tu te rappelles ? C'est exactement le genre de chose que je ferais si je voulais me débarrasser d'elle. Comme tu l'as si bien souligné, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il me connaît. »

Vio fait la moue.

« T'es pas drôle. A qui je pourrais demander ? »

Je soupire. Je regarde autour de moi et me penche vers elle. Je murmure rapidement un nom. Son visage s'éclaire.

« Il parle français ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci de ton aide Amy. »

« J'allais quand même pas louper une occasion de la faire chier répliquais-je en souriant. »

------------------------------------------------------

« Potter ! »

Je daigne lever les yeux vers la propriétaire de cette voix douce et mélodieuse qui vient de résonner à mes oreilles.

« Un problème Spilzman ? demandais-je nonchalamment en tournant la page de mon livre. »

Elle me coupe en plein milieu de Raisons et Sentiments ! Ça devrait être interdit ! J'ai envie de savoir ce qui va arriver à Elinor maintenant qu'elle vient de se faire jeter !

« Tu as pris ma lettre vocifère-t-elle. »

Ah, c'est donc ça.

« Non. »

« Ne mens pas ! Je sais que c'est toi ! »

« Et bien tu te trompes dis-je avant de me replonger dans mon bouquin. »

Elle sort sa baguette et la pointe sur ma gorge.

« Dis-moi siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. »

« Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça. J'ai été élevée par un certain Harry Potter, Auror de son état. »

Elle hésite une seconde, le temps qu'il me faut pour bondir sur mes pieds et dégainer à mon tour.

Elle me toise et lève sa baguette.

Un « BANG » retentit et elle se retrouve projetée contre le mur. Je me retourne et je vois Erik et Vivien, leurs baguettes fumant.

« Ne t'attaque plus jamais à elle Spilzman gronde Vivien. C'est un trop gros morceau pour toi. »

Après un dernier regard assassin à sa victime, il m'entraîne dans son sillage.

En croisant Daniel dans les escaliers, Vivien crache un :

« Choisis mieux tes copines à l'avenir Lupin. »

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'y est arrivé à mon meilleur ami si doux et si gentil ? Il a fait une overdose de Rammstein ou quoi ?

------------------------------------------------------

Après une course de quelques minutes, je me rends compte que les jambes de Vivien ont vachement grandit ; j'ai de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme qu'il m'impose. Essoufflée, je tente de le freiner, mais il raffermit sa prise sur mon bras et accélère.

« Vivien ! Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Tu verras. »

Je râle un peu pour la forme puis je me tais, histoire d'économiser mon souffle. Il m'emmène vers les cachots où je rêve ?

« Amy, dépêche ! »

Indignée, j'essaye de répliquer, mais abandonne rapidement faute d'air. A tous les coups, je dois être rouge comme une tomate.

Non, je ne rêvais pas, c'étaient bel et bien les cachots. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ?

Arrivés dans une salle répugnante mais vide, Vivien se retourne vers moi.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Ah.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vio a montré la lettre à Lupin, comme tu lui avais conseillé fait-il d'un ton grave. »

« Et ? »

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Ton père t'as déjà parlé d'un ordre qui s'appelle la Confrérie du Renouveau ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Vaguement oui. De doux rêveurs, qui s'imaginent changer le monde. »

« C'est plus que ça. Il y a de plus en plus de monde qui partagent leurs idées. C'est quasiment une nouvelle vague de Mangemorts. L'idée part de France. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Comme quoi il ne faut jamais se fier à des gens qui boulottent des grenouilles. »

« C'est sérieux Amy ! Et Claire en fait partie. »

« Quel rapport ? »

« Le but premier de la Confrérie est d'abattre ton père. Elle projette de t'enlever pour le faire plier. »

Je fixe Vivien une vingtaine de secondes.

Puis j'éclate de rire.

« Tu sais que je t'aurais presque cru ? Nan, franchement, où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette idée ? Dans un des bouquins de Violet ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'adresse un mince sourire.

« Bon, j'avoue, ça, c'était pas vrai. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour une potion. »

Il désigne un chaudron que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

« Vivien, je te rappelle que je suis une vraie brêle en ce qui concerne les Potions. »

« Justement. Il faut que tu la fasses rater. »

Je le dévisage, incrédule.

« Ok. »

Il me tend un papier.

« Voilà les instructions que tu dois suivre. Nul doute qu'avec ton _talent_, la potion ne va pas tarder à bouillir. »

Bon. S'il le faut.

« Remuez lentement la potion dans les sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne bleue. »

Il y a un truc qui m'a toujours turlupiné. Une potion, c'est plutôt simple à faire, nan ? Suffit de suivre les instructions. Un peu comme une recette de cuisine. J'ai toujours été très fière de mes pancakes, mais impossible de réaliser la moindre potion de Rajeunissement. Il y a comme quelque chose qui cloche nan ? Foutu karma.


	16. Chapter 16: Just Friends

Chapitre 16 : Just Friends

------------------------------------------------------

Je me glisse silencieusement à côté de Vivien lors du dîner. Il me presse l'épaule.

« Merci Amy murmure-t-il sans quitter la table des Poufsouffle des yeux. »

« T'as l'intention de dépasser le record du monde de minutes sans ciller ? demandais-je après 30 secondes de silence. »

« Chuuuuuuuut. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Vio intervient.

« T'inquiètes. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il les regarde. On sait toujours pas ce qu'il leur veut. »

Nan, c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien leur vouloir ? Ok, ils sont sympas, mais sans plus. Sans trop de relief quoi. Du moins, ceux avec qui j'ai daigné parler. Enfin, il faut bien avouer que nos conversations se sont limitées à « T'as une plume à me prêter ? – Ouais, tiens. » Pas très évoluée comme relation, je vous l'accorde.

Vivien tourne brusquement la tête vers moi.

« Tu ne manges rien ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Si. J'ai pris une banane. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Fais pas chier. Je mange ce que je veux marmonnais-je. »

Il me sourit.

« T'es chou Amy. »

Pardon ?

« Sisi, je t'assure. T'es adorable. »

Inquiète, je passe une main devant ses yeux.

« Vivien, tu sais ce qu'on a dit : jamais de joint à jeun. »

Il repousse ma main.

« C'est bon, j'ai pas fumé. »

« Alors explique pourquoi tu matais les Poufsouffles. »

Il me sourit.

« Nan. Ne me souris pas comme ça. T'y couperas pas. »

Il se lève.

« Je vous laisse les filles, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Il part les mains dans les poches, en sifflotant un vieux tube des Bizarr' Sisters. Vio et moi nous regardons avec neutralité.

« Complètement pété murmure-t-elle. »

J'acquiesce. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

------------------------------------------------------

Ayant décidé d'un commun accord avec moi-même de sécher le français, je me réfugie dans la bibliothèque. J'avais fini Persuasion, il ne me restait plus rien à lire. Je me balade dans le rayon Potions, et je trouve le bouquin que je cherchais. Potions courantes, édition 2016.

Je me plonge avec ennui dans les 3682 pages de ce foutu bouquin. Après trois heures de recherche, je tombais enfin sur ma potion.

« Bordel, Vivien ! »

J'attrape mon sac et je file aussi vite que possible.

------------------------------------------------------

J'arrive à le choper dès sa sortie de cours. Je l'entraîne dans mon sillage, le retenant fermement par la manche. Je le pousse dans une classe vide, dont je ferme la porte. Je fais volte-face, et me retrouve face à lui. Je lui fous une baffe magistrale.

« Ça va pas ! T'es folle ! s'exclame-t-il. »

Je lui balance le bouquin à la gueule.

« Comment as-tu osé ? fulminais-je. »

« Amy … »

« Un philtre d'amour ! Bordel, mais à quoi tu pensais ? Et si on se faisait choper ? »

« Amy ! »

« Putain Vivien ! C'est moi qui ai fait cette potion à la con ! Je risque Azkaban avec tes conneries ! »

« Je sais ! Mais on se fera pas choper. »

« Vraiment ? Explique-moi comment, parce que là, je vois pas vraiment. »

« La fiole va disparaître. »

« Disparaître ? »

« Ouais. On va la retrouver dans la poche de Claire. »

Ma tête se met à tourner.

« Vivien … »

« C'est juste une blague. »

« Une blague pas drôle. »

« Peut-être, mais au moins Dan va la larguer. »

« Parce que c'est ça que tu veux ? Qu'il la largue ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est ce que toi, tu veux. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit qui aille dans ce sens. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, tu as vu comment tu la regardes ? »

« Vivien, on se contrefout de ce que je veux ! C'est de Dan dont il s'agit ! Pas de moi ! Et il l'aime ! »

« Non. En tout cas, j'appelle pas ça de l'amour. C'est juste un trouble hormonal. »

« Comment tu peux lui faire une chose pareille ? »

« Et toi ? Comment est-ce que tu peux ne rien faire ? »

« Je respecte sa relation avec Claire. »

« Même si c'est au détriment de ton bonheur ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que mon bonheur a à voir là-dedans. De toute façon, dans 10 jours, elle repart en France et je ne la reverrai plus jamais de ma vie. »

« Et si elle restait à Poudlard pour lui ? »

Je le regardai fixement.

« Elle a quinze ans. Personne ne quitterait son pays, sa famille et ses amis pour suivre son petit copain. Tu le ferais toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas elle. »

Je soupirai.

« Ecoute Vivien. Je la hais. C'est un fait. Mais malgré tout ce que je peux dire sur elle, Claire n'est pas conne. Leur « relation » va prendre fin avec son retour en France, et elle le sait. »

« Tu dis que tu la hais, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le hais pas lui ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Dan est mon ami. Et c'est le tien aussi. »

« Pas depuis qu'il sort avec cette fille. Enfin merde Amy, c'est avec toi qu'il aurait dû sortir ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

« Arrête tes conneries Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire des trucs pareils ! m'écriais-je. Dan est un de mes meilleurs amis, mais pour rien au monde je ne sortirai avec lui ! »

« Mais, Amy … dit-il d'un ton suppliant. »

« Enfin Vivien, qu'est-ce que tu as imaginé ? Que tes meilleurs amis se marieraient et que tu serais leur témoin et le parrain du bébé ? »

« Mais vous vous aimez ! »

« Vivien, tu sais à quel point je vous aime tous les deux. Mais pas de cette façon là. De toute manière, je suis déjà amoureuse de Seth Cohen plaisantais-je. » **(1)**

Il me sourit

« Il est marié. »

« M'en fous. Je tue Summer et je prends sa place. »

« T'as qu'à prendre Ryan. Il est célibataire. »

« J'aime pas les blonds. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

Il hausse les épaules. Je glisse mon bras sous le sien.

« Allez, viens. On va se bourrer la gueule. »

Il se dégage doucement.

« Je peux pas. Je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec Erik. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Je te laisse à ton _rendez-vous galant_ alors. »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et s'en va.

« J'admire ton sens de l'esquive. »

Je pivote pour faire face à la personne qui vient de parler.

« Tu aurais pu te manifester plus tôt. »

« Et me priver de cette conversation ? Jamais ! »

Je fais la moue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je m'entraîne. »

Je discerne une pointe d'accent irlandais dans sa voix.

« Non, ici, à Poudlard ? »

« Comme toi je suppose. Cours d'été. »

« Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu ? »

Il me décoche un sourire éclatant.

« Tu dois être trop obsédée par ta petite personne pour remarquer les autres. »

Je le détaille de la tête au pied. Taille moyenne, yeux noirs, cheveux châtains. Serdaigle, à tous les coups.

« T'es dans quelle maison ? »

« Serdaigle. »

Gagné. Il s'avance et me tend la main.

« Ephram Brown. »

Je retiens un fou-rire. Il le remarque et soupire.

« Oh nan. Toi aussi tu connais cette série ? »

C'en est trop. J'explose de rire.

« Bienvenue au club dis-je en essuyant une larme de rire. Samantha fis-je en lui serrant la main. Mais je préfère Amy. » (2)

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Oh, c'est pour ça ? »

Oui. Et non.

« Ouais. »

« Oh. »

Il me sourit, un sourire en coin, un peu ironique. Il me rappelle vraiment quelqu'un mais je ne vois pas qui …

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Daniel. Le fils du dirlo. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

« Toi et l'autre venez de déballer votre vie devant moi. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, je pourrais me faire un paquet de fric avec ce que je viens d'entendre. La fille du Survivant amoureuse de son meilleur ami, et qui trempe dans un complot pour discréditer la petite amie de ce dernier… »

Je lève le menton.

« Encore faudrait-il que tu franchisses l'embargo que j'ai négocié avec tous les journaux sorciers britanniques. »

Cette fois, il me sourit franchement.

« Je t'aime bien Lilian Potter. »

Il tapote la table.

« Allez, assieds-toi et raconte-moi ta passion folle pour Daniel Lupin. »

« Ecoute, je ne te connais pas. Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie. C'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes. »

« Il y a un début à tout. »

Je lui tourne le dos, les joues brûlantes. Son rire m'accompagne jusque dans le couloir.

------------------------------------------------------

« _Chère Jessica. Vivien t'embrasse, mais n'a pas le temps de t'écrire. Trop occupé avec Erik (et crois-moi, tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qu'ils font ! Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient en plein rendez-vous romantique à Pré-au-Lard.). Ma lettre n'est pas totalement désintéressée – d'ailleurs, comment vont Fred et les jum's ? J'aurais besoin d'un petit service – et inutile d'en parler à mon père, s'il te plaît ? Tu pourrais te renseigner sur un certain Ephram Brown, âge approximatif 16 ans, taille 1m74, yeux noirs, cheveux châtains, manifestement irlandais – du moins, il en a l'accent. Promis, je t'expliquerai. Un jour. Merci d'avance – et s'il faut corrompre des Aurors pour ça, je te rembourserai. Bisous, Amy._ »

J'étais assez satisfaite de ma lettre. Et j'espérai vraiment que Jessica trouverait. Ça m'emmerderait qu'un péquenaud en sache autant sur moi sans pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir posté aussi tard. Mais une panne d'inspiration, conjuguée avec une panne de Word fait que ce chapitre n'est pas arrivé aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu. Toutes mes excuses.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review. Merci merci merci. Ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que des gens suivent encore cette histoire – et ça m'encourage d'autant plus pour le prochain chapitre, qui, je l'avoue, n'est pas commencé.

Enfin, un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année 2008 à tous !

Allusion à la série Newport Beach.

Allusion à la série Everwood, où le héros, Ephram Brown, tombe amoureux d'Amy Abbott. ( et je vous jure que c'est même pas voulu ! J'avais le personnage d'Ephram en tête depuis un moment, mais c'est uniquement quand j'ai écrit ce passage que je m'en suis rendu compte. Et non, ce n'est pas prophétique. J'espère n'être pas aussi prévisible.)


	17. Chapter 17: I Want To Go Home

Chapitre 17 : I Want To Go Home

------------------------------------------------------

« Je ne comprends pas déclara Vio en plissant son nez. »

Je lève un œil de mon bouquin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle brandit une carte.

« C'est cette carte-là. Je ne comprends pas répéta-t-elle. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Tu refais mon tirage ? Encore ? »

« Yep. Et, pour la troisième fois, je ne comprends pas. »

Je replonge dans les aventures de Gatsby. Mille fois plus intéressant que les prédictions à la noix de cette chère Violet.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin Amy, c'est de ta vie qu'il s'agit, fais au moins semblant de t'y intéresser ! »

« Vio, choupi, laisse tomber. J'ai assisté à moins de la moitié de mes cours de Divination. J'ai pas un bon karma pour tirer les cartes. »

« T'as jamais essayé. »

_Touché._

« Pas envie. »

« Mais là, un événement majeur s'est passé ! Et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé ! »

« Vio … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tais-toi. Et dors un peu la nuit, au lieu de t'escrimer sur tes cartes. Ça fera pas avancer le verdict. »

« Quel manque de tact lance Vivien une fois Violet partie. »

« Ta gueule Malefoy. Bon sang, c'est pas possible de lire tranquillement dans la Salle Commune ? Pourquoi t'es pas avec Erik ? »

« Parti dormir. Poker ? »

« A deux ? »

« Trois corrigea-t-il. Quatre avec sa poule. »

« Crève. »

Il se jette à mes pieds.

« S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaît, s'il te plaît s'il te plaît. Ça fait huit jours que j'y ai pas joué, je deviens complètement fou. »

« Demande à Peeves, il sera ravi. »

« Amy … »

Je referme mon bouquin.

« Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je vais dormir. »

Je l'embrasse sur le front.

« Bonne nuit. »

Il émet un grognement.

------------------------------------------------------

« Potter ! »

Je sursaute. Tout le monde me regarde avec un air mi-amusé mi-méprisant.

« La nuit est faite pour dormir mademoiselle ajoute le prof d'un ton doucereux. »

Vivien pose une main sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de réagir.

« Je pense qu'une visite chez le directeur s'impose. Encore. »

Je me lève et prends mes affaires. Je claque la porte en partant.

Il peut toujours crever pour que je revienne.

------------------------------------------------------

« Je m'en vais Remus. Et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. »

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Très bien dit-il d'une voix lasse. Pars. Casse-toi. Je demanderai ta réaffectation à la rentrée. »

« Pardon ? »

« Apparemment, tu n'as pas été répartie dans la bonne maison.

Je me lève d'un bond et lui fais face.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il est clair que Gryffondor n'est pas adaptée à ta personnalité. »

« Bien sûr que si ! fis-je indignée. »

Il me regarde des pieds à la tête et me gratifie d'un sourire indulgent.

« Tu sais, c'est pas grave. Des tas de gens ont été réaffectés. »

« Gryffondor est ma maison et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en changer ! »

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ! »

Il pose ses deux mains bien à plat sur son bureau et se lève aussi.

« Tu cèdes. Tu t'enfuis. Tu renonces. Et tu prétends appartenir à Gryffondor ? J'espérais mieux de toi Lily ! On attendait tous mieux de toi. Tu nous as tous déçu. Moi, ton père, ta mère, Daniel … »

« Parce que je me barre de cette colo à la con ? »

« Regarde-toi ! Tu pars parce que ta fierté est froissée, que Dan n'est plus à tes pieds. Tu refuses de bosser en cours de français sous prétexte que c'est une langue débile. Tu veux que je te dise Lily ? Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine arrogante. »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Vraiment ? poursuit-il. Tu es allée à combien de séances de psychanalyse ? Une ? Deux ? Tout ça parce que tu as peur ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! »

« Peur de craquer, de faire face à la réalité. Tu ne seras pas protégée indéfiniment. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu seras catapultée dans le vrai monde ? Tu vas t'effondrer, renoncer comme tu le fais aujourd'hui ? Tes grands-parents auraient honte de toi s'il te voyaient. »

Il se rassoit.

« Maintenant, pars. La Cheminée t'est ouverte. »

Je plisse les yeux, et, dans un grand mouvement de cape, tourne le dos à Remus. Je m'accorde 30 secondes de réflexion intense.

Les chrétiens ont un proverbe stupide. What would Jesus do ? Je le transforme à ma manière. Que ferait un Potter ? Renoncer à se battre et abandonner Daniel aux griffes de cette connasse, ou rester et souffrir le martyr ?

« Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il ferait dit Remus en me fixant. »

« Qui ? »

« Ton grand-père. »

« On voit où ça l'a mené grommelais-je. »

« Au moins il a été heureux. »

« Et alors ? Il en est mort. Et elle aussi. »

« La vie est faite de choix Lily. Alors choisis. Et vite. »

Je claque la porte derrière moi. Je me suis encore fait avoir.

------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai fonce sur moi. Je me baisse juste à temps pour éviter de prendre mon hibou en pleine tête. Elle atterrit maladroitement sur la table, secoue ses plumes, et, très digne, me tend la lettre.

Je souris. Jessica m'a répondu. Je décachète rapidement l'enveloppe.

« _Ma chérie, _

_Tu deviens complètement parano, tu sais ? Mais bon, j'ai quand même fouillé un peu. Ton copain vient de Boston, il va au collège Emerson. Pas de casier, de bonnes notes. Bref, totalement ordinaire – et NORMAL. Ça te changera de mon filleul, qui est aussi dingue que moi. Enfin, amuse-toi bien pendant le reste des vacances – et fais un bisou bien baveux et humiliant à Vivien de ma part. _»

Je replie la lettre. Normal, vous avez dit normal ? J'y crois pas une seconde. Quelqu'un de normal à Poudlard, ça se serait su tout de suite. Je me tourne vers Violet.

« Vio ! »

« Moui. »

« Tes cartes là, elles sont précises à quel point ? »

Elle se redresse brusquement.

« Depuis quand t'y crois ? demande-t-elle méfiante. »

« Depuis qu'elles peuvent servir mes intérêts ? »

Elle se marre.

« J'ai eu peur dit-elle en souriant. Mais tu veux vraiment faire une séance de spiritisme ? »

« Gné ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je tire les cartes ? traduit-elle. »

« Ouais. »

Elle se lève.

« Je reviens. »

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec tout son attirail.

« Tu peux nous trouver une salle tranquille ? »

Ça, je peux faire. Plus dans mes compétences. Je sors la Carte.

« Mmmh… Non. Non. Non. Oulala non. Et non. »

Je replie la Carte.

« Va falloir marcher un peu, Lupin patrouille dans l'aile est. »

------------------------------------------------------

On s'installe dans un des salles de classe vide du premier étage. Violet déploie ses affaires sur une table basse.

« Tu peux allumer les bougies ? »

Je m'exécute. Elle bat les cartes, souffle dessus et les éparpille sur la table.

« J'ai besoin que tu te concentres Amy dit-elle d'une voix grave. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Bien. Pense très fort à ta question et choisis huit cartes. »

Alors. Ephram Brown a-t-il un secret ?

Je survole la table du regard avant de prendre huit cartes au pif.

« Mmmh… Mouais, bof, pas terrible comme choix. »

Elle retourne les cartes pour que je puisse les voir.

« L'arbre, le rosier, la reine et la mort dans le premier tirage, c'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Bon, la mort c'est très clair, mais associée à ces trois cartes… »

Elle s'interrompt.

« T'as demandé quoi ? »

« Tu connais Ephram Brown ? »

« Le gars juste derrière toi en français ? »

Ah bon ???

« Le Serdaigle. »

« Ouais, vite fait. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Bref. Je me suis engueulé avec Vivien et il était dans la pièce. »

« Genre Rhett Butler avec Scarlett et Ashley ? »

Mon dieu. Alors il me rappelait Rhett !!! Pensée positive, vite, vite, VITE. Scarlett et Rhett se séparent. Merci mon dieu.

« Exactement. Et je voudrais en savoir un peu plus. J'ai demandé s'il avait un secret. »

« Sa mère est morte déclare-t-elle sans préambule. »

« Waouh. Comment tu sais ça ? »

« L'arbre c'est l'ascendance, la reine et le rosier, ça me rappelle la mère de Blanche-Neige. Sauf qu'elle s'était piquée avec une aiguille mais bon, il y a l'idée du sang en deuxième degré d'interprétation. Et la mort, on ne peut pas plus explicite. »

Je frissonne. Finalement, Grand-Mère avait raison. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

« Violet, on peut s'arrêter là s'il te plaît ? demandais-je d'une voix suppliante. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Stu veux. »

------------------------------------------------------

Ça m'avait démoralisé pour au moins deux heures. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on est démoralisée ? On cherche du chocolat et un bon bouquin. Je finis par dégoter Georgia Nicolson dans les affaires de Gudrun (que Merlin bénisse la mondialisation) et descendis aux cuisines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'écriais-je en découvrant Brown assis à MA table. »

« Je mange répondit-il laconiquement. »

« Comment t'as su trouver les cuisines ?? »

« J'ai cherché. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Miss Potter ! pépia Sally. C'est un tel honneur de vous revoir ! Que peut faire Sally pour vous Miss Potter ? »

« Il te reste du chocolat ? »

Huit elfes de maison se précipitèrent vers la réserve. Quand ils revinrent, j'avais assez de chocolat pour m'en nourrir exclusivement pendant deux ans. Et de toutes les sortes : noir, blanc, au lait, fourré aux noisettes, au riz soufflé, à l'orange…

« T'es déprimée ? demanda Brown en mâchouillant ses céréales. »

« Nan. Et c'est pas ton putain de problème. »

Il ricane.

« Tu m'étonnes que Claire te déteste. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Ecoute, je sais pas ce que tu veux, et j'en ai rien à foutre. Dégage de mon chemin, c'est tout. »

« Sinon ? »

« Et bien disons que tu as de fortes chances de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Je lui fais un sourire radieux.

« Bon appétit. »

------------------------------------------------------

« Tu es horrible déclara Vivien après que je lui ai tout raconté. Ce pauvre gus doit crever de trouille. »

Je le gratifie d'un sourire sarcastique.

« Jcrois pas naaaaaaaaaaan. »

Il soupire.

« Oh ça va, il s'en remettra, il est pas en sucre non plus ! »

« Tu peux être terrifiante quand tu veux. Demande à Dan, je crois que tu l'as définitivement traumatisé la première fois où tu as eu tes règles. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« J'étais en deuxième année. »

« Ce qui revient à l'année dernière me rappelle-t-il. Nan, sérieux, arrête de regarder Veronica Mars en boucle, ça finira par te nuire. »

Moui, mais bon, elle se tape quand même Jason Dohring, qui est à tomber par terre.

« Il est marié depuis des années, et membre de l'Eglise scientiste fait Vivien en lisant dans mes pensées. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Et alors ? Ça ne m'empêche pas de fantasmer. »

« Fantasmer sur qui ? demande Violet en entrant dans la Salle Commune. »

« Jason Dohring. »

Elle fait la moue.

« Perso, j'ai toujours préféré celui qui faisait Dick Casablanca. C'est mon dieu. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les blonds fait Vivien d'un ton nonchalant. »

« Je n'aime pas particulièrement les blonds, j'aime Dick souligne Vio. Nuance. »

« Je crois que tu l'as vexé fais-je quelques secondes plus tard en voyant Vivien bouder. »

« Ce qu'il est narcissique. »

« Il est blond. »

« Ça se tient admet Vio. »

« Vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de moi oui ? fait Vivien furax. »

J'échange un regard avec Vio.

« Pas avant 70 ans au moins répond-elle. »

Je souris, très fière.

« L'élève a dépassé le maître. Pas trop déçue Amy ? raille Vivien. »

« Il faut bien que je dispense mon enseignement partout dans le monde. »

« Ton enseignement ? Lequel ? Comment être une _Rich Bitch_ ? intervient Spilzman »

Je la gratifie d'un grand sourire.

« C'est toujours mieux que d'être une _Poor Bitch_. Ou une _Poo_r tout court. »

Elle vire à l'écarlate et dégaine se baguette.

« N'y songe même pas dis-je d'un ton doucereux. »

« T'as peur Potter ? susurre-t-elle. »

Je renifle dédaigneusement.

« De toi ? Tu peux toujours crever. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Viens te battre. »

« Ce que tu peux être susceptible. Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. »

Elle resserre sa prise sur sa baguette.

« On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute. »

Je la regarde avec amusement.

« Je m'en voudrais de trop t'abîmer persiflais-je. »

« Peur de la réaction de Daniel ? insiste-t-elle »

A la guerre comme à la guerre. Frapper là où ça fait mal.

« Et toi ? Peur qu'il prenne mon parti ? »

« Daniel m'aime. »

Avec la gueule que tu auras une fois le duel terminé, ça m'étonnerait.

« T'essayes de gagner du temps Potter ? »

« Tu es ridicule Spilzman tranchais-je. Il n'y a pas de honte à être pauvre tu sais. »

Elle esquisse un rictus.

« Alors c'est ça la fine fleur de Gryffondor ? Merlin, quelle déception. »

Je sens la main de Vivien sur mon épaule qui m'empêche de me lever pour lui refaire le portrait.

« Dégage gronde Violet. »

Elle la regarde dédaigneusement.

« Tu te retranches derrière tes amis ? Pathétique. »

« Ah oui ? Et où SONT les tiens rappelle-moi ? demande Vivien. »

A ce moment, les Lupin père et fils entrent dans la pièce.

Ils contemplent la scène en silence. Claire debout, sa baguette pointée sur moi, Vivien et Violet qui me tiennent assise de force sur le canapé. Les autres se sont carapatés à la seconde où ça menaçait de tourner au vinaigre.

« Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Garner, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? demande Remus. »

Vivien me lâche et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Celui qui dégaine le premier a toujours tort. »

Dan tressaillit.

« Vous le savez insiste Vivien. C'est écrit dans le règlement intérieur de l'école. En cas de duel, la responsabilité incombe à celui qui a commencé. »

« Cet amendement n'a pas lieu d'être dans cette situation, il n'y a pas eu duel intervient Dan. »

« Duel magique non, mais duel verbal. »

Dan et Vivien sont eux aussi à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains, mais se contentent de se fusiller du regard.

Remus soupire.

« Miss Spilzman, je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous renvoyer chez vous. »

« Quoi ? s'écrient Dan et Spilzman en même temps. »

« Papa, tu peux pas faire ça ! »

« Monsieur le directeur, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Comme Monsieur Malefoy l'a souligné, vous portez l'entière responsabilité de la situation dit-il en élevant la voix. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. »

« Et Potter ? demande-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère. »

Il se tourne vers moi.

« Il ne fait aucun doute que si Miss Potter n'avait pas été retenue pas ses amis, vous seriez toutes les deux dans une situation délicate. »

« Donc, il ne lui arrivera rien ? »

Il la regarde avec un air neutre.

« Miss Potter a émis le souhait de rentrer chez elle il y a quelques jours dit-il brusquement. Je vais accéder à cette requête. »


	18. Chapter 18: Miss Potter's Lullaby

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages – même si, bon, maintenant, je suis légèrement hors-canon.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 18 : Miss Potter's Lullaby

------------------------------------------------------

Que Dieu bénisse Remus Lupin. Je chantonne joyeusement en rangeant mes affaires. Violet m'observe d'un air morose.

« Tu sais que Spilzman a obtenu la grâce directoriale ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

Re-hochement de tête.

« Alors savoir qu'elle a mis le grappin sur Daniel et qu'elle ne va probablement plus le lâcher jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies ne te met absolument pas en rogne ? »

« Vio, tu sais, les gens ne restent pas ensemble toute leur vie. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça a donné quoi le divorce de tes parents ? »

« Ils se sont remis ensemble. »

Les gens sont parfois complètement cons. Mais Vio n'a pas l'air de le prendre trop mal.

« Et toi, ça va ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Ça peut aller. Maman a promis d'aller en désintox, on verra bien ce que ça donnera. Au pire, ils repasseront en jugement pour vraiment divorcer cette fois. »

Je souris d'un air compatissant. Et dire que je me plains de mes parents… Enfin, de mon père surtout. C'est vrai que c'est pas le gars le plus équilibré de la planète, mais au moins il n'est pas maniaco-dépressif et cocaïnomane.

Je fourre la cape d'Invisibilité en vrac dans ma valise. Je me relève et parcours le dortoir du regard. Bon, j'ai rien oublié. Je croise le regard de Violet.

« Fais pas la gueule choupinette. C'est pas si grave. »

« T'es marrante, avec qui je vais faire plein de conneries maintenant ? »

Ouais, ça se tient. Je lui adresse un sourire désolé.

On frappe à la porte. Spilzman passe la tête dans le dortoir et m'annonce d'un air suffisant que mes parents m'attendent dans le bureau du directeur. Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un sourire mielleux. Je la gratifie d'un grand sourire narquois qui lui fait perdre un peu de sa superbe. Violet serre les poings.

« Quelle connasse grommelle-t-elle lorsque Spilzman se barre. »

J'approuve totalement. M'enfin, tout ce que Spilzman m'inspire, c'est du mépris. Et une haine profonde, cela va sans dire. Et dire qu'elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor … Temporairement, Merlin merci mais tout de même … Le Choixpeau se fait vieux. Plus très lucide. Mais, comme Vivien me l'a fait remarqué : « C'est un bout de tissu. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il fait ça au pif et que les directeurs se tapent un énorme trip à tous nous manipuler. Quelle bande de sadiques. » Je souris à ce souvenir.

Je fais léviter ma valise. J'ai déjà convaincu Vio de ne pas m'accompagner. Je la connais, elle va fondre en larmes et du coup, moi aussi. Et, franchement, c'est naze de pleurer. On a l'air d'un lapin albinos dont le nez frétille.

Je descends les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Vivien me sourit et me serre dans ses bras. Erik en fait de même (D'ailleurs, j'en suis très étonnée. Je ne le savais pas affectueux. Mais bon, connaissant Vivien, on peut s'attendre à tout.). Vio renifle un bon coup. Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« T'en fais pas, je t'écrirai pour te décrire la vie fabuleuse que j'ai hors de Poudlard dis-je d'un ton moqueur. »

Elle me flanque une bourrade.

« De toute façon, tu es officiellement invitée à passer Noël chez moi. Tu verras, on est quoi … une petite centaine d'ados ? Ça te changera de ton armée de nounous pakistanaises. »

« Colombiennes rectifie Vio. »

Je hausse les épaules. J'ai jamais été très brillante en Géographie. A vrai dire, je ne suis même pas foutue de retrouver l'Angleterre sur une carte du monde. Oui, je sais, c'est pathétique. Mais bon, vous seriez capable de métamorphoser une poule en armoire vous ?

« A plus les gens ! Faites pas trop de bêtises en mon absence. »

Vivien se marre. Je fais un signe de la main et quitte la Salle Commune.

------------------------------------------------------

Se balader dans Poudlard la nuit a quelque chose d'extrêmement reposant. On se sent seule au monde. Personne pour vous emmerder, personne pour vous parler, personne pour vous aborder.

Vous avez déjà remarqué qu'il suffit de formuler cette pensée pour que quelqu'un déboule ?

Brown m'adressa un petit sourire en me croisant. Je me suis retenue de lever les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, il était donc impossible d'être tranquille à Poudlard ? Frappée par une pensée soudaine, je me retourne.

« Hey, Brown ! »

Il s'arrête. Je le rejoins d'un pas rapide.

« Je peux te demander un service ? »

« Ça dépend. Ce service inclue-t-il que tu abuses de mon corps ? »

Crétin. Je soupire.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire non ? Dans ce cas, envoie. »

« Violet Garner. Tu la connais ? »

« Ouais, vaguement. »

Merlin merci.

« Tu peux veiller sur elle ? »

« Tu peux pas le faire toi ? »

Cette fois, je lève vraiment les yeux au ciel.

« Je me barre. »

« Spilzman a eu ta peau ? Ça craint. Enfin, je suppose que coucher avec le fils du directeur aide. »

« On s'en fout. Garde un œil sur Violet ok ? »

« Quoi, t'as peur qu'elle tente de se suicider parce que tu es partie ? plaisante-t-il. »

« Nan, mais elle va se retrouver un peu seule. »

« Je suis pas ici pour faire du bénévolat ! »

« Je te le demande comme un service ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Vous vous serrez pas les coudes entre Américains ? »

« C'est pas la question. »

« S'il te plaît. »

Un grand sourire illumine son visage.

« Tu sais dire ça toi ? »

« Oui, et je sais aussi utiliser ma baguette. Alors ? »

« Alors je vais faire ami-ami avec elle, mais je ne te garantis pas que ça va marcher. »

Il continue son chemin, les mains dans les poches, en sifflotant.

« Ephram ! »

Il se retourne.

« Merci dis-je en souriant. »

------------------------------------------------------

Mes parents m'attendaient dans le bureau de Remus. Si ma mère a l'air furax, mon père discute tranquillement avec Remus.

« Lily ! »

Ma mère bondit de sa chaise et fonce sur moi.

« Non mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de faire une chose pareille ! Tu es malade ! On ne se bat pas en duel comme ça, sans aucune raison ! La pauvre fille, je suis sûre que tu l'as traumatisée, qu'est-ce que ses parents doivent en penser ? Mais bien sûr, ça, tu ne t'en soucies pas, notre réputation t'indiffère, ce que peuvent en dire les journaux aussi ! Non mais vraiment, je n'arrive pas à y croire, je pensais t'avoir mieux élevée que ça ! Et j'aurais cru que ton père t'avait servi d'exemple : se battre en duel, c'est mal, surtout à Poudlard, tu aurais pu te faire renvoyer pour de bon ! Ça non plus tu n'y as pas pensé ! »

J'échange un regard blasé avec mon père pendant la diatribe enflammée de ma mère.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle jeune fille ! »

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

« Tu t'es toujours vantée de tes sortilèges de Chauve-Furie, que tu jetais sans aucune raison, et moi je n'aurais pas le droit de défendre mon honneur, ma réputation et mon nom ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu injuste ? »

« Moi j'avais une excuse : c'était le temps de Voldemort. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ? »

Je grommelle.

« Pardon ? »

« Elle est française je répète, agacée. »

« Oh. »

Elle regarde Remus, qui hausse les épaules.

« Dans ce cas, ça va dit-elle, calmée, en s'asseyant. »

Je me tourne vers mon père, prête à subir une deuxième engueulade. Mais il se contente de se lever et de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Le genre « ça c'est ma fille. Suis fière de toi ma grande » qu'il ne dira jamais puisque ma mère vient de péter un câble en direct.

Ok. J'ai loupé un épisode là. Je me fais virer et lui en est fier ? Sérieusement, il y a un truc qui cloche chez les Potter. Et apparemment, c'est héréditaire. Seigneur. Que Merlin maudisse la génétique.

------------------------------------------------------

« Maman, tu es sûre que Papa va bien ? je lui demande plus tard, pendant que j'épluche des carottes pour le diner. »

Oui, c'est une punition. Je sais, mes parents n'ont pas beaucoup d'imagination pour ce qui n'est ni plans tordus pour sauver le monde, ni tactiques fumeuses pour écraser l'équipe adverse.

Ma mère lève le nez du magazine qu'elle feuillète.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il est parfaitement normal. »

Ok. Nous n'avons définitivement pas la même conception du mot normal. Mais bon, on parle de mon père.

« Il est beaucoup plus … plus cool. Du genre, j'arrête de gueuler sur ma fille à tout bout de champ. Naaaaaaaan, attends, il a suivi des cours de feng-shui ?! »

« Non chérie, il a simplement discuté avec Grand-père de la façon d'élever une Weasley. Et apparemment, cette discussion lui a fait beaucoup de bien. »

« Ça veut dire que je peux épouser Vivien sans qu'il ne gueule ? »

« Chérie, je vais t'apprendre quelques chose : les rousses ne vont jamais avec les blonds. C'est un fait. En plus, nos couleurs de cheveux jurent horriblement. C'est comme Ron et sa passion pour les Canons. Incompatible. »

Je fais la moue. Mouais. Pas très convaincante sa théorie.

« Alors comment tu expliques Oncle Bill et Fleur ? »

« J'ai dit rousses et blonds. Pas roux et blondes. »

« C'est ça, joue sur les mots … »

« Hey, je suis la mère, alors j'ai raison. Ça avance les carottes ? »

------------------------------------------------------

Vio n'a pas tenu trois heures avant de m'envoyer une lettre. Elle s'ennuie à mourir, dit que les couples ça craint – je suis d'accord, mais bon, en même temps, être en couple à notre âge, ça, ça craint vraiment. Parce que je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour vivre une vraie histoire d'amour – non, une histoire d'amour n'inclut pas le jeu de la bouteille, pratiqué assidûment à Poudlard. Et du, coup, elle aussi. Vu qu'elle est plus jeune que moi. Enfin, je me comprends.

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi. On n'est pas dans une série américaine, merde. Ma mère m'a toujours dit « profite de ta jeunesse » - et, vu la tête que Papa fait à chaque fois qu'elle dit ça, elle a dû bien en profiter de sa jeunesse, elle.

« _D'ailleurs, un truc vraiment bizarre est arrivé aujourd'hui. Brown, tu sais, le gars derrière toi en français, on a découvert que sa mère était morte ? Et ben, il s'est assis à côté de moi au déjeuner et m'a tapé la discute._ _Il est vraiment sympa, et beau à mourir. Mais je te jure, si je découvre que tu l'as payé pour que je ne reste pas seule, je te tue. En même temps, ça aurait ses bons côtés, puisque je pourrais en faire ce que je veux – oui, je sais, je passe trop de temps avec Vivien, qui a un esprit perveeeeeeeeeeeers et qui va me corrompre. Hum. Je suis américaine tu te souviens ? Mes parents se sont battus par avocats interposés pendant près de deux ans avant de se remettre ensemble, alors question perte d'innocence, je crois que je te bats à plate couture._

_Oh, et si tu vois ton cousin Will, et s'il est vraiment aussi beau qu'il le paraît sur les photos, arrange-toi pour me mentionner une vingtaine de fois et me le faire rencontrer. Bisous, Vio. »_

Je souris. Vio et Will ? Ça, ça serait vraiment drôle. Bizarre, mais drôle.

------------------------------------------------------

Lendemain, 9h.

« Amyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. »

Je me réveille en sursaut

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? «

Eric et Virginie sont assis en tailleur sur mon lit, un sourire angélique scotché sur le visage.

« Oh Seigneur Merlin, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! »

J'ouvre les bras.

« Câlin ordonnais-je. »

Obéissants, ils se jettent sur moi.

------------------------------------------------------

On papote pendant près d'une heure. Voui, je sais, c'est bizarre. Vous, la seule conversation que vous avez avec vos cousins de 8 ans, c'est pour savoir si Barbie vaut mieux que Shelly, ou si l'équipe des Tornades va vaincre celle des Bourdons. Mais c'est extrêmement reposant de discuter avec des gens qui n'ont absolument aucune arrière-pensée et qui vous adorent.

Je les vire gentiment pour pouvoir prendre une douche et m'habiller – question qui m'occupe pendant un bon quart d'heure.

« Seigneur. Qu'est-ce que … ? je fais en descendant les escaliers. »

Tous les Weasley sont rassemblés dans le hall. Will me fait coucou, et Pandora me gratifie d'un rictus.

« On est le 31 ? je demande à Will après l'avoir rejoint. »

« T'avais oublié ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Oh, et je suppose que tu n'es pas non plus au courant de la soirée mondaine qui va suivre ? »

« Non. Et en plus, j'ai rien à me mettre je gémis. »

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Ecoute, pique du fric à ta mère, va t'acheter une robe, et pendant ce temps-là, je trouve un cadeau pour ton père. »

« Je t'adore Will. »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue Il hausse les épaules.

« T'as intérêt. »

Je souris et pars à la recherche de Chrystale, ma plus vieille cousine, et la sœur aînée de Will. C'est la seule de la famille à avoir hérité du goût de sa mère. Et il faut bien reconnaître ça aux Françaises, elles savent s'habiller. Et comme j'étais assez pressée, j'avais besoin d'aide. Chrystale accepta sans problème, et entraîna sa petite sœur, Audrey, dans son sillage. Audrey était adorable, mais incapable de rester seule plus d'une minute sans faire de connerie – involontairement, je précise. Elle avait le don de se foutre dans la merde sans même s'en rendre compte. Alors on la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Après trois heures de recherche intense, j'ai trouvé ma robe. Audrey avait manqué de se faire renverser deux fois, et de mettre le feu à un magasin, tout ça en moins d'une demi-heure. Quoiqu'on en dise, les vacances, c'est pas de tout repos.


	19. Chapter 19: It's The End Of The World

Chapitre 19 : It's the end of the world as we know it

------------------------------------------------------

L'anniversaire de mon père se passe toujours en « petit » comité – si tant est que ce mot a encore un sens quand les Weasley font partie de votre famille. Ce qui voulait dire, pas plus d'une centaine d'invités, à qui il allait falloir sourire, d'un grand sourire hypocrite, et cette année, sans même avoir Vivien et Dan en renfort. Bref, ma version personnelle de l'enfer.

Jane me sourit gentiment alors que j'enfile ma robe.

« T'inquiète Amy. Ça va aller. Tu survivras. »

Je ne fais pas de commentaire mais lui lance un regard éloquent. Tu parles ! Mais comme Jane est ma cousine, que je l'adore et qu'elle vient de se faire larguer pour un mec, je retiens une phrase acide.

« Toc toc ? »

Chrystale passe la tête par la porte et nous sourit.

« Vous êtes prête les filles ? On vous attend. »

Jane et moi haussons les épaules d'un même mouvement. Aucune envie de descendre – et je sais que Jane non plus. Faut que je pense à torturer un peu Vivien, histoire de lui filer mauvaise conscience de rendre Jane aussi malheureuse. Jusque-là, j'ai respecté sa sensibilité et tout, mais merde, c'est quand même ma cousine. Et puis, si quelqu'un d'autre se charge de venger l'honneur blessé de Jane, ça lui fera beaucoup plus mal que si c'est moi qui le fais. Quoique, ça reste à voir.

Jane et moi descendons les escaliers sans grande motivation. Harry et Oncle Ron nous observent, émus. Jeez, ils nous ont jamais vu en robe ou quoi ?

Mon père me tapote maladroitement la tête.

« T'es très jolie ce soir ma chérie. »

Je le regarde, stupéfaite. Seigneur Jésus, que lui est-il arrivé ? Il a appris qu'il allait mourir ou quoi ? Il s'est rarement montré aussi effusif en public. On est des Anglais, merde ! On ne se fait pas des câlins à tout bout de champ – on laisse ça aux Français, ils le font beaucoup mieux que nous. Hum. Mauvaise idée de penser aux Français. Maintenant, j'ai l'image de Dan et sa pétasse dans la tête.

Jane me prend par la main et m'éloigne de nos vieux. Elle m'entraîne vers nos cousins. Will met nonchalamment son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Ça gaze ma poulette ? »

« Sérieusement ? Tu viens d'employer le mot poulette ? répliquais-je. Ça fait teeeeeeeeeeeeeeellement années 70. »

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, elle vient de te traiter de ringard commente Jane avec humour. »

Will lui lance un faux regard noir.

« Je suis peut-être pas à Serdaigle Weasley, mais je sais quand même reconnaître une insulte quand j'en vois une. »

Jane se contente d'un sourire sarcastique.

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand Alex t'a traité de caca mou ? »

J'explose de rire. Alex est le fils de George et Katie. Il est adorable, mais a une certaine tendance à insulter tout le monde.

« Il a 5 ans ! proteste Will. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Et de toute façon, si je me souviens bien, ce jour-là, il a hurlé que tu ressemblais à un Nimbus 2000. »

Jane fronce les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs dit-elle distraitement. »

Nous haussons tous les trois les épaules. Celui qui arrivera à décrypter comment marchent les Weasley gagnera une fortune. Perso, j'y ai renoncé. Surtout en ce qui concerne Alex.

Jane et Will continuent de se disputer jusqu'à ce que Jack intervienne.

« Hé, les faux-jumeaux, vous voulez pas nous foutre la paix 5 minutes ? Harry va souffler ses bougies. »

Les faux-jumeaux en question se renfrognent aussi sec. Will et Jane sont nés le même jour, la même année. Pur hasard. Mais on les a toujours charriés là-dessus – surtout qu'ils avaient une certaine tendance à finir les phrases de l'autre avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se chercher à chaque fois qu'ils sont dans la même pièce – d'après Gwen, qui a pris Divination comme matière pour ses ASPICs, ça serait à cause de leur thème astral. M'en demandez pas plus, je sais même pas ce qu'est un thème astral. Faudrait peut-être que je me mette à écouter en Divination un de ces jours. Hum. Eventuellement.

Mon père souffle ses bougies. J'applaudis mollement. Mon Dieu, cette soirée est d'un ennui …

J'entraîne Will à la recherche d'alcool. Faute d'un ravitaillement suffisant – il n'y avait que du champagne servi. Aux majeurs. MacGonagall m'a regardé d'un air torve m'approcher d'une bouteille. J'ai battu en retraite ; pas vraiment envie de me faire incendier – on est allé forcer la planque à whisky de mon père. En toute discrétion. Et on l'a planqué dans une bouteille de thé glacé.

Je sais. C'est maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal. Et très franchement, je m'en fous. C'est un cas de force majeur.

« Cheek to cheek » a soudain retenti. Je me suis figée.

« Oh non ai-je gémis. Me dis pas qu'ils vont danser. »

« Si confirme Will, ravi. J'adore quand ton père fait ça. »

« Quoi ? Qu'il se ridiculise en public ? ai-je grommelé. Mon Dieu, je vais mourir de honte. »

« T'inquiète, il sera pas seul commente Jane sombrement. »

« Les tiens aussi ? »

« Yep. »

« Seigneur ai-je soupiré. Les vieux n'ont plus aucune inhibition de nos jours. »

« Allez viens Amy, on va leur foutre la honte s'exclame Will, enthousiaste. »

Je souris et le suis sur la piste de danse. Will est mon cavalier préféré. Comprendre : aussi barge que moi. Je devine quasiment toujours ce qu'il a en tête. Faut dire que je le connais par cœur. Forcément, ça aide. On squatte le milieu du salon, et on fait absolument n'importe quoi. Mais avec grâce.

Eric et Virginie nous rejoignent. Bientôt, tous les Weasley sont là, à « danser ». Je crois que Madame Mathilde, feue ma professeure de danse, se serait suicidée de désespoir devant le désordre ambiant. Perso, ça m'était égal. J'adore quand ma famille perd les pédales. Ça devient tout de suite beaucoup plus drôle.

Après plusieurs chansons, je m'arrête, hors d'haleine. Imperturbable, Will entraîne Jane dans un rock, malgré ses protestations. Je la vois quasiment trépigner. Jane n'aime pas danser. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prétend. J'au toujours été persuadée que, au fond, elle adorait ça, mais que comme elle était à Serdaigle, elle se devait d'être chiante comme la pluie. N'importe quoi.

Je me sers une bonne rasade de jus de fruits que je bois cul sec. Tiens, au fait, je n'ai toujours pas vu ma chère cousine, Pandora. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour la chercher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Amy ? me demande Virginie, intriguée. »

« Je cherche la Serpentard de service. »

« Pandora ? Elle est pas là. »

« Comment ça elle est pas là ? ai-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils. Comment tu veux que je me pavane devant elle si elle n'est pas là ? Elle se doit d'être là ! On est en compétition depuis toujours, elle ne pouvait quand même pas rater une occasion de me voler la vedette ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Elle est punie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? me suis-je exclamée, pleine de dédain. »

Quelle idée de se faire prendre aussi. Ah, les amateurs …

« Apparemment, elle a essayé de voler une robe. »

Je regarde Virginie, incrédule.

« T'es sûre qu'on parle de la même là ? Pandora ? Elle a craqué son slip ou quoi ? »

Virginie hausse les épaules.

« Je ne fais que répéter ce que Oncle Percy a dit à Oncle Bill. »

Hum. Les jum's deviennent encore meilleurs que moi en espionnage familial. Pleine de fierté, je serre Virginie dans mes bras.

Un grand blond s'incline devant moi.

« Miss Potter dit-il, moqueur. »

« Malefoy ai-je constaté, agacée. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Mais, ma chère, j'ai été invité se moque-t-il. Apparemment, nos paternels ont enterré la hache de guerre. »

Je soupire. Marcus Malefoy, grand frère de mon meilleur poteau, Serpentard de son état. Sur une échelle d'emmerdement de 1 à 10, il atteint le 15.

« Et donc, poursuit-il, l'anniversaire de ton vieux fait office de cérémonie officieuse de réconciliation. »

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un grand sourire.

« Tu danses ? »

« Non. »

« Vraiment, Potter je suis déçu raille-t-il. Tu ne veux donc pas perpétuer la paix inter-familles ? »

« On n'est pas dans Roméo et Juliette Malefoy. »

« Je te rappelle que tu fricotes avec mon frère – tu fais parfois preuve d'une mauvaise foi étonnante Potter. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Fricoter ? Seigneur, c'était une soirée Sex fan des Sixties ou quoi ? Et si oui, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a prévenue ?

« Fricoter ? Sérieusement ? »

« Si tu préfères le terme marivauder, moi ça me va fit-il en haussant les épaules. »

« Tu sais que ton frère est gay, rassure-moi ? »

« Pas gay. Bi ironise-t-il. »

« Attends de rencontrer son mec. »

Malefoy s'étrangle de rage.

« Pardon ? »

Oups. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire. Vivien va littéralement me tuer.

« Tu plaisantes ? éructe-t-il. »

« Bien sûr je fais en éclatant de rire. »

Merlin merci, Malefoy 1er est complètement obtus. Il se calme et me sourit.

« Ma proposition tient toujours. »

« Ma réponse aussi répliquai-je, acide. T'as personne d'autre à aller emmerder ? »

« Amy-chérie ! »

Je me retourne. Jessica me fait de grands signes en s'approchant.

« Marcus ! s'exclame-t-elle, sincèrement ravie. Comment vas-tu mon grand ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Ta mère est ici ? »

Malefoy 1er opine du chef. Jessica continue à lui taper la discute 5 minutes, puis elle se tourne vers moi.

« Tu t'amuses ma choupinette ? »

« Non grommelai-je. »

« Pourquoi tu danses pas ? »

Je fusille Malefoy 1er du regard.

« C'est pas faute de l'avoir invitée fait ce dernier, réjoui de me voir dans la panade. »

Jessica soupire.

« Amy, Amy, Amy dit-elle en secouant la tête, ta mère ne t'a rien appris ? On ne refuse pas une invitation à danser. Encore moins quand elle émane d'un aussi bon parti. Allez, pschitt, sur la piste. »

Elle nous congédie d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Malefoy 1er, sans pitié, m'entraîne au milieu du salon. Bien évidemment, c'est le moment que choisit tout le monde pour déserter la piste, et l'orchestre pour entamer « Jalousie ». Argh. Achevez-moi tout de suite.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce genre de truc ne m'arrive qu'à moi ? Sérieusement. Si Dieu existe, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire à propos de mon karma quand je le verrais.

Bon sang mais quelle idée j'ai eu de mettre une robe fendue aussi. Ça a dû lui donner des idées à ce con.

Je garde obstinément un visage fermé. Malefoy 1er, lui, à l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

« Un problème Potter ? me glisse-t-il lors d'un ocho. »

« Oui. Toi rétorquai-je alors qu'il ferme la promenade. «

« Très original commente-t-il en me tenant fermement. »

« Ferme-la et danse ai-je répliqué avant de m'enfermer dans un silence glacial. »

Il me sourit – le genre de sourire niais qui me donne irrésistiblement envie de taper celui qui le fait. Je m'abstiens sagement. Nos deux familles viennent de se « réconcilier », si je foutais tout en l'air 5 minutes plus tard, je crois que mon père me tuerait. Quoique.

La chanson se finit. Enfin. Je m'écarte aussi sec de Malefoy 1er et rejoins Jane. Qui me regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Non, je ne tolèrerai pas de commentaire fais-je sèchement. N'y pense même pas. Non, je n'ai pas choisi de danser avec lui, Jessica m'y a forcée. Et non, je ne veux pas non plus savoir à quoi tu penses. Et si tu essayes de te servir de moi pour te remettre avec Vivien, n'y compte pas, il est gay. D'autres remarques ? »

« Pas la peine d'être aussi agressive réplique sereinement Jane. J'allais juste te dire que tu dansais très bien. »

Je soupire.

« Excuse-moi. Ce gus a le don de me mettre en rogne. »

« Oh, vraiment ? demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais finalement choisis de ne rien dire. Jane a suffisamment souffert comme ça, je ne vais pas en rajouter une couche non plus en lui faisant remarquer que moi je n'aimais pas les blonds, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reporte ses espoirs d'union avec les Malefoy sur moi.

Donc, je me tais. Jane me lance un regard suspect, mais laisse tomber.

------------------------------------------------------

Minuit et demi.

J'en ai marre. Je me suis fait chier et en plus je suis crevée.

« Je monte me pieuter fis-je à la cantonade. »

« Je dois prendre ça pour une invitation ? lance Malefoy, les mains dans les poches. »

« Mais bien sûûûûûûûûûûûr, je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec un Serpentard. Dans tes rêves. »

« Le monde ne se limite pas au schisme Gryffondor/Serpentard, tu sais ? »

« Le mien si. »

« Etroite d'esprit. »

Trop crevée pour répondre. Je me contente de hausser les épaules et de partir.

Mon Dieu. Je viens de me montrer indulgente envers un Serpentard. Si je continue comme ça, un jour j'arriverais peut-être même à les apprécier. Je frissonne d'horreur. Pitié, tout mais pas ça.


	20. Chapter 20: People Are Strange

Disclaimer: Tout est à JK Rowling.

------------------------------------------------------

Oups, désolée les gens, mais je me suis rendue compte d'une fausse manip dans les chapitres. Donc, j'ai tout remis en ordre ( et ça a pris du temps… suis pas douée avec un ordi.)

------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 20 : People are strange

------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, je me suis plaint auprès de Jane.

« Non mais tu as vu ce culot ? Incroyable ! Comme si je n'avais pas autre chose à faire que danser avec lui. Nan mais tu te rends compte ? »

Jane me jette son livre à la figure.

« Encore un mot sur Marcus Malefoy, et je t'assomme ! me menaça-t-elle. »

J'ai pris un air outré.

« Merci du soutien, ça fait plaisir. »

« Ecoute fait-elle posément, il y a deux explications au fait que tu parles autant de lui, et crois-moi, elles ne vont pas te plaire. Alors parle d'autre chose et évite ainsi une grosse remise en question. »

Je tiens 5 secondes avant de repartir à la charge. J'ai déjà mentionné ma non-patience proverbiale ?

« Nan mais sérieusement, ce mec est effarant ! me suis-je exclamée. »

« Très bien ! s'écrie Jane, fulminante. La première, c'est que tu t'ennuies tellement que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de cancaner comme Pandora. La deuxième, c'est que tu craques sur lui. Alors, heureuse ? »

Sonnée, je la regarde. Je retrouve l'usage de la parole au bout de quelques minutes seulement.

« Mais faut te faire soigner ma pauvre ! Moi, craquer sur Malefoy ? »

« Alors, Mademoiselle-l'experte-en-relations-amoureuses, dis-moi, de qui es-tu amoureuse en ce moment ? demande Jane sarcastique.

« Daniel dis-je en espérant lui clouer le bec. »

Elle renifle dédaigneusement. Tic, que, selon maman, elle a hérité de sa propre mère. Ça a le don de rendre Oncle Ron complètement dingue.

« Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu en es encore là. Tu as peut-être été amoureuse de Daniel, mais c'est fini depuis longtemps. Maintenant, c'est presque un frangin pour toi. Complètement asexué. »

« Parce que, évidemment, tu sais tout ça _tellement_ mieux que moi ! dis-je, sarcastique. »

« Oui. Rappelle-moi qui est ton dernier mec, déjà ? Oh, c'est vrai, t'en as jamais eu de vrai ! se moque-t-elle. »

Je crois bien que j'ai pâli. Toujours est-il que j'ai quitté la pièce en trombe et que j'ai disparu pendant quelques heures.

------------------------------------------------------

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! s'exclame ma mère quand je rentre. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il est plus de sept heures. Je hausse les épaules et me dirige vers l'escalier.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça jeune fille ? »

Je me retourne lentement. Ma mère me regarde d'un œil noir, les mains sur les hanches. C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Grand-Mère comme ça.

« Chambre. Fatiguée. Lit. Dormir. »

Je n'ai même plus la force de faire des phrases. Trop crevée

« Oh non ! Tu as disparu toute la journée, ta cousine m'appelle à la Gazette folle d'inquiétude, j'ai failli prévenir ton père pour qu'il mobilise la Brigade de Police Magique et la moitié des Aurors, alors maintenant tu vas me dire où est-ce que tu étais, et surtout avec qui ! »

« Dehors. Avec personne. »

Ma mère fronce les sourcils.

« Lily, ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle avec une réelle sollicitude. »

Et là, contre toute attente, je fonds en larmes. Ma mère se précipite sur moi et me serre dans ses bras.

« Je… je … j'en ai marre sanglotai-je. Ma… ma vie est nulle, et … et j'ai même pas de copain, et Daniel va… va me détester à cause de ce …ce que j'ai fait à l'autre conne et puis tout le monde est heureux alors… alors que moi je suis malheureuse. »

Ma mère me berce contre elle en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes alors que je pleure à chaudes larmes. La porte d'entrée se referme doucement. Mon père s'avance, me prend dans ses bras, me soulève comme si je pesais trois kilos et non 40, et m'emmène dans le salon. Toujours en pleurant, je m'accroche à lui. Il s'assoit sur la canapé et me pose sur ses genoux.

« Mon bébé murmure-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. Mon joli petit bébé. »

Je pleure de plus belle et j'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule.

------------------------------------------------------

Epuisée, j'ai fini par m'endormir sur les genoux de mon père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? murmure mon père, que j'entends dans un demi-sommeil. »

« L'adolescence mon amour. Tu te souviens, les hormones bouillonnantes, les sautes d'humeur, les engueulades avec tout ce qui représentait l'autorité et les prises de tête sur les intentions de l'autre sexe ? »

Je sens mon père se raidir.

« Si c'est un garçon qui la met dans cet état, je le retrouve et je le tue annonce-t-il. »

Ma mère soupire.

« Rassure-toi, c'est plutôt l'absence de garçon qui la fait pleurer. »

« Moi j'aime autant que ça continue comme ça. »

« Oh, Harry fait ma mère avec un léger rire, ce que tu peux être possessif. Moi je veux que ma fille ait des copains. Crois-en mon expérience, il vaut toujours mieux être sortie avec quelques garçons avant de trouver le bon. Ça donne confiance en soi et en ses capacités. »

Papa ne réponds rien et me porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me dépose sur mon lit et me recouvre d'un drap.

------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en grimaçant. Courbatures. Ça m'apprendra à passer la journée à courir après les corbeaux de la Tour de Londres.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine. Personne, évidemment. Il est plus de 11 heures. Mais ma mère a laissé un mot, disant que Fred et Jessica m'attendait pour déjeuner, et que Jane avait appelé une bonne dizaine de fois. La mort dans l'âme – les explications mâtinées d'excuses aussi sincères qu'embarrassantes ne sont vraiment pas mon truc – je décroche le téléphone et appelle la branche Ronaldienne de la famille Weasley. C'est Lauren, 13 ans et à Gryffondor, qui décroche.

« Résidence Weasley-Granger, bonjour ! claironne-t-elle. »

« Salut Lauren. C'est Amy. Jane est là ? »

« Attends, je vais voir. Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane hurle-t-elle. »

Bruit de cavalcade.

« Quoi ? »

« Téléphone. Amy. »

Le combiné change de mains et le « Allô ? » angoissé de Jane retentit.

« T'en fais pas, je suis toujours vivante. »

« Oh, Amy, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée… »

« C'est bon, t'emmerde pas, t'es pardonnée ai-je soupiré. C'est pas ta faute, je déconne vraiment cet été. »

« A ta décharge, Malefoy est quand même particulièrement emmerdant. »

Je souris. Jane est adorable. Elle ne croit pas un mot de sa dernière phrase, mais elle fait tout pour me remonter le moral.

« Bien, maintenant que je t'ai prouvé que j'étais toujours là pour te pourrir la vie et te dévergonder, tu pourrais arrêter de te ronger les ongles ? »

Jane ronchonne à l'autre bout du fil. On continue à discuter pendant quelques minutes, puis je raccroche et je file me préparer.

------------------------------------------------------

J'arrive sur le coup de midi chez Fred et Jessica. Sans prendre la peine de sonner – de toute façon, avec le boucan qui règne dans cette maison, ils n'entendraient pas la sonnette – je rentre dans le hall.

« …ET TOUT ÇA C'EST TA FAUTE FREDERIC WEASLEY ! »

« Mais, chérie … tente Fred. »

« NON ! TAIS-TOI ! »

Je me dirige vers la chambre des moucherons pendant que Jessica continue à s'époumoner. Ils affichent un air blasé et me sourient en me voyant entrer. Je m'affale sur la moquette entre eux deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ai-je demandé. »

« Maman attends des jumeaux répond Eric. »

J'explose de rire. Virginie me regarde d'un air courroucé.

« C'est pas drôle Amy maugrée-t-elle. Maman est furax, ça fait des heures qu'elle hurle sur Papa. »

« Il n'y a qu'à vous que ça arrive. Seigneur. Deux fois des jumeaux. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle gueule sur Fred. La gémellité vient de son côté. »

Les jumeaux soupirent en chœur. Je leur fais un câlin avant de me relever et de me risquer dans la cuisine. Personne. Tant mieux. Je sors des tomates d'un placard et entreprend de les couper.

« Amy, chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Jessica me regarde, l'air légèrement inquiète de me voir dans la cuisine, un couteau à la main, et les vêtement tâchés – je n'aurais jamais pensé que préparer une salade de tomate était aussi compliqué.

« Ben, tu m'as invité à déjeuner, non ? Alors je fais à manger. »

« En coupant des tomates avec un couteau à pain ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon couteau. Ah. Alors c'est pour ça que la lame me paraissait légèrement surdimensionnée. C'est toujours bon à savoir. Nan mais quelle idée aussi de faire des couteaux différents pour chaque aliment. Ils auraient pas pu inventer un couteau universel ? Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ?

Apparemment, ces considérations philosophiques, que je me suis empressée de partager avec Jessica, n'ont pas eut l'air de l'impressionner plus que ça. Elle s'est contentée de sourire, d'acquiescer et de me prendre le couteau des mains tout en me tapotant la tête. Hum. Je me sens un peu vexée d'être considérée comme une gamine de 5 ans et demi.

Fred déboule, l'air contrit. Jessica le fusille du regard. Je ricane alors qu'il met la table en silence. Il me flanque une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

« Aïe ! je proteste en me frottant le crâne. »

« Tu l'as méritée me rétorque-t-il. Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de ton oncle. Et puis, fais profil bas, ou je te jure que je te le ferais regretter quand tu seras mariée. »

« Ça, ça risque pas. »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on se dit a fait Fred avec un sourire sardonique. Et le lendemain, on se retrouve à changer des couches. »

« Et tu vas très bientôt recommencer commente Jessica d'une voix sèche. Et à ce moment-là, j'aurai la joie de te rappeler que c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on ait un autre enfant. »

Elle pose violemment l'assiette de tomates sur la table et lance un « Bon appétit » d'un ton à faire geler le Sahara avant de quitter la cuisine. Fred contemple son assiette d'un air malheureux. Je soupire et part à la recherche de Jessica. Je la trouve dans la nursery, lovée dans un fauteuil.

« Ça te gêne tant que ça d'avoir des jumeaux ? je demande en m'asseyant par terre. »

Elle soupire.

« Amy, chérie, tu n'as que 14 ans. Je ne vais pas t'assommer avec mes problèmes de femme enceinte. Même si, c'est vrai, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me consacrer un peu plus à ma carrière maintenant que les jumeaux sont grands. Un ça aurait pu être jouable, mais deux… »

« Fred peut t'aider. »

« Fred a la boutique du Chemin de Traverse, celle de Pré-au-Lard et celle en France à faire tourner. Même si George et Verity sont très compétents, ils ont besoin de lui. Je ne peux pas lui demander de renoncer à son boulot. »

Elle soupire de nouveau et attache ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

« J'imagine que je vais devoir démissionner. Percy ne va pas être très content. »

« Percy comprendra ai-je tranché. Jess, tu ne vas pas laisser ton boulot, tu l'adores ! Bon sang, c'est quand même toi la femme mariée et adulte ici, tu sais très bien que si tu démissionnes tu vas en vouloir à Fred de ne pas t'avoir soutenue et aidée ! D'accord, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais plus tard, quand les deux polichinelles te laisseront un peu de répit, tu vas le détester pour ça. »

Elle me sourit.

« Seigneur Amy, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait mûrir en aussi peu de temps ? se moque-t-elle gentiment. D'accord, tu as gagné, j'en parlerais à mon seigneur et maître. Bon, assez parlé de moi, ta mère s'inquiète pour toi, et elle m'a demandé de te parler. Alors parlons. Et, par parler, je veux dire de garçons. Le reste n'a aucun intérêt. »

Elle me lance un regard suggestif. Je rougis sous son regard inquisiteur. Mauvaise idée. Rougir est un aveu implicite. Aveu de quoi, je vous le demande. Ma vie sentimentale est aussi vide que le cerveau de Rusard.

« Oh, allez ! lance-t-elle. Moi aussi j'ai eu 14 ans et des tas de soupirants. Je veux savoir Amy, et si tu n'avoues pas tout de suite, je te le ferai payer. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! je m'écrie en levant les mains en signe de paix. Mais je te préviens, il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Excuse-moi, mais entre ton attitude suspecte envers Daniel, l'enquête que tu m'as demandée sur Ephram Brown, et le joli couple que tu formais avec Marcus, j'estime avoir le droit de penser que ta vie sentimentale n'est pas aussi minable que tu le penses. »

« Et bien, pour tout te dire, je pensais sincèrement être amoureuse de Dan. Mais Jane m'a violemment fait comprendre que, en fait, non. Ephram est chou, mais je le laisse à Vio, elle a l'air d'avoir craqué sur lui. Et Marcus… bah, c'est Marcus. Très chiant et apparemment, me foutre en rogne est devenue son activité favorite. »

« Marcus est un gentil garçon commente Jessica. Et de _très_ bonne famille fait-elle en appuyant délibérément sur le « très ». »

J'envisage de lui rappeler que, mine de rien, son père a quand même été Mangemort, mais le petit frère de Marcus étant mon meilleur ami, je me vois mal enfoncer Malefoy Senior.

« Oui, tu me le rediras quand j'aurais 40 ans et que je serais vieille fille ai-je ironisé. A ce moment-là, peut-être qu'un bon parti pourra m'intéresser. »

« Tu as tort de l'ignorer. Il gagne vraiment à être connu. »

« Il est à Serpentard. C'est une raison suffisante pour ne pas l'approcher. »

« Pourtant, vous aviez l'air très proches lors de l'anniversaire de ton père… »

« Tu m'as forcé à accepter ! ai-je protesté. »

« Tu pouvais refuser. »

« Je te connais Jessica. Si j'avais refusé de danser avec Malefoy, tu m'aurais fait trébucher « comme par hasard », tout à fait incidemment dans ses bras. »

Elle me gratifie d'un grand sourire sardonique.

« Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. On ne le saura jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

------------------------------------------------------

Je rentre chez moi vers 6 heures. La maison est en pleine effervescence.

« Allô, quelqu'un ? je lance en direction de l'étage. »

« Monte, chérie. »

Je balance mon sac dans un coin de l'entrée et je monte l'escalier.

« Par la robe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Des valises. On part. Toi, moi et ton père. Une semaine rien que nous trois. C'est pas magnifique ? demande ma mère rayonnante. »

Je préfèrerais me tirer une balle dans la tête. Mais je n'ai pas envie de saper son enthousiasme alors je fais un effort et réussis à produire un semblant de sourire. Ma mère extatique retourne à ses valises. Bon sang. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

------------------------------------------------------

« _Figure-toi, mon blondinet préféré, que mes parents ont décidé de resserrer les liens familiaux en organisant un voyage d'une semaine en Italie moldue. Arrête de rire ou je te frappe ! Toujours est-il que tu ne pourras donc pas me joindre. Le Bureau des Doléances est transféré chez Vio. Et apprends-lui à jouer au poker tant que tu y es. _

_A la semaine prochaine, Bisous, Amy._

_PS : Embrasse Dan pour moi. »_

Mes parents ayant décidé de partir demain, j'envoie vite fait une lettre à Vivien. J'ai failli en envoyer une à Dan aussi, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Lorelai avait l'air ravie que je lui confie une nouvelle mission. Hum. Je parie qu'elle va mettre au moins deux jours avant de parvenir à destination. Ma chouette semble être la seule au monde à être dépourvue de tout sens de l'orientation.

On toque à la porte.

« Lily, ta valise est prête ? s'inquiète mon père. »

« Ouais. C'est bon. »

« T'as bien pris la crème solaire ? »

« Ouiiiiiiii. »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit alors. »

Je hoche la tête. Aucune envie de dormir. J'hésite avant de mettre un CD de Leonard Cohen. Mais il faut avouer que ça colle parfaitement à mon humeur. Un peu mélancolique, mais quand même heureuse.

Finalement, peut-être que c'est ça l'adolescence. Une période mélancolique, où on a l'impression d'être plus malheureux que les autres et que personne âgé de plus de 20 ans ne vous comprend, mais qui au final, se révèlera être plus heureuse qu'aucune autre.

Goethe a dit « Être adulte, c'est avoir pardonné à ses parents. » Je ne me sens pas encore prête à leur pardonner de m'avoir laissée seule une bonne partie de mon enfance. Mais j'espère qu'ils feront mieux avec le suivant, qui doit pointer le bout de son nez en avril.

******************************************************************

Ceci est donc l'avant dernier chapitre de « Tout envoyer en l'air. ». Héhé, je vais réussir à la finir. Le prochain chapitre sera un bond de quatre ans dans le passé, ce qui nous amène en waouh. 2021. C'est dans longtemps. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, et aux revieweurs à qui, j'ai honte de l'avouer, je ne réponds quasiment jamais. Mais ça me fait plaisir de vous lire les gens. Sincèrement. Je devrais boucler le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours. Donc on se donne rendez-vous à ce moment-là.


	21. Chapter 21: Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapitre 21 : Tomorrow never Knows

------------------------------------------------------

30 Juin 2021. Jour de la remise des diplômes.

Je sais. Ça fait horriblement américain. Mais la tradition a été instaurée par MacGo. Et ce que MacGo veut, Dieu le veut. Ou, tout du moins, Merlin le veut. Je me retrouve donc affublée d'une toge (et d'une toque ! Vous savez, ce ridicule petit chapeau plat et carré avec un cordon très emmerdant qu'on change de côté une fois officiellement diplômée) aux couleurs de ma maison. Au temps pour le rapprochement des maisons initié par mon cher parrain.

Vivien se retourne pour me tirer la langue. Je souris et réponds de même. Julia Phillips me gratifie d'un regard navré et Jonathan Price soupire « Et dire que c'est notre Préfète-en-Chef… »

Mon sourire s'élargit. Mes parents ont toujours du mal à s'en remettre. Et oui, Lilian Potter, fauteuse de troubles s'il en est, a été nommée Préfète puis Préfète-en-Chef. Avouez que vous êtes surpris. Moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai même cru à une blague quand j'ai reçu mon insigne. Remus a haussé les épaules et a commenté « On espère tous que tes nouvelles responsabilités vont réfréner ton enthousiasme légendaire. » Vœu pieux. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de réussir quelques coups de maître. Comme la fois où j'ai ensorcelé le repas d'Halloween et tous ceux qui mangeaient du rôti se sont retrouvés métamorphosés en chauve-souris. Ça m'a valu un mois de retenue avec Rusard, mais qu'est-ce que ça valait le coup !

Remus finit son discours sur notre promo. Il fronce les sourcils en croisant mon regard. Ça fait 18 ans que je le connais et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à comprendre comment il fait pour savoir qu'on ne l'écoute pas. Daniel prétend que ça vient avec la lycanthropie. Kate a rétorqué qu'il était prof et que ça faisait partie intégrante de ses capacités de prof. Lynn a hurlé « Mon Papa c'est le plus fort ! » Enfin, vous voyez comment les enfants Lupin sont unis et d'un même avis.

« Et maintenant, le Préfet-en-Chef et son homologue féminine, Mr Abraham MacIntosh et Miss Lilian Evans. »

J'aime bien Abe. Il me fait rire. Il est à Poufsouffle. On a souvent zappé les rondes pour se réfugier aux cuisines et discuter de tout et de rien. Je me lève donc et rejoint l'estrade.

« Les dames d'abord… »

Abe essaye de me céder galamment la place, mais je refuse. Il hausse les épaules et commence son discours – ça va bien faire deux semaines qu'il le répète.

« Poudlard a-t-il commencé, occupera à jamais une place spéciale dans nos cœurs. C'est beaucoup plus qu'une école, c'est un refuge. Quitter Poudlard, c'est quitter le monde merveilleux de notre adolescence et entrer de plein pied dans la vie adulte… »

Et ainsi de suite pendant un quart d'heure. J'imagine que vous avez vu suffisamment de films/ séries américaines pour savoir ce qui se dit à cette occasion. Et sinon, rien de ce que vous pouvez imaginer ne peut rivaliser avec la mièvrerie d'un tel moment.

Abe finit sa tirade et se retire.

Je m'approche du micro.

« Tous ceux qui me connaissent savent que les discours ne sont pas vraiment mon fort. Il paraît que je tiens ça de mon père … »

L'assemblée éclate de rire. Je vois Papa sourire. Au cours de ces quatre dernières années, la famille s'est agrandie à deux reprises. James est arrivé avec 2 mois d'avance, en février 2018, et Sirius un an plus tard, en juin. Mes deux petits frères jouent gentiment dans l'allée et me font coucou.

« Pour ma part, je tenais à remercier nos professeurs, qui, outre le fait de nous dispenser leur savoir, nous ont gentiment autorisés à nous balader dans les couloirs la nuit et à explorer la Forêt Interdite. Je précise, au cas où certains parents s'indigneraient, que l'autorisation était implicite. Voire cachée. Mais nous avons fait de notre mieux pour la déterrer. Vous pouvez être fier de notre persévérance. Alors, oui, c'est peut-être dommage que nous n'ayons pas fait preuve de la même persévérance dans nos études. Mais en même temps, ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle. Et ceux qui s'indignent savent qu'eux-mêmes ont fait des bêtises aussi grosses, voire davantage, que celles de leurs enfants. Et puis, après tout, comme le professeur MacGonagall le répète : Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse ! »

J'incline la tête et descends de l'estrade. Je regagne ma place alors que Remus annonce la major de notre promo.

« Calliope Klenze, Préfète de la maison Serpentard ! »

Je la déteste. Elle s'avance, tout sourire sous les applaudissements chaleureux de la foule. Je tape sur l'épaule de Vivien, qui se retourne, et murmure :

« En même temps, c'est facile d'être major de promo avec les ASPICs qu'elle a passé. Divination, Etude des Moldus, Arithmancie et Runes. C'est pas comme si c'étaient de vraies matières. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ça, et le fait que tout le monde sait qu'elle a triché en Runes et en Arithmancie ajoute-t-il. »

La cérémonie est longue. Trop. Je commence à m'endormir quand Julia se lève, manquant de me faire tomber – faut dire que je m'appuyais sur elle. Réprimant un bâillement, je me lève pour la seconde fois, me dirige vers l'estrade, monte sur l'estrade, reçois mon diplôme des mains de mon parrain, souris au public pour la photo que Jessica ne manquera pas de prendre, descends de l'estrade et rejoins ma place.

Quand la cérémonie se termine – ENFIN – , chacun de nous retrouve sa famille pour les immanquables félicitations. Famille au grand complet en ce qui me concerne. Remus a paniqué quand il a appris que TOUS les Weasley seraient là. Après, je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il ferait mieux de s'y habituer, parce que, depuis qu'il était directeur, 5 Weasley avaient déjà été diplômés, et que ce chiffre ne ferait qu'augmenter. L'année prochaine, il y a Lauren, en 2023 David, son petit frère, en 2024 Lancelot, le fils aîné de Percy et Audrey, en 2025 Franz (le fils de George) et John, le petit frère de David et Lauren, en 2026 Edward, le frère de Franz, en 2027 les jumeaux …

Remus a failli pleurer quand je lui ai dit ça. Le pauvre. Prévoir suffisamment de chaises pour les Weasley est un véritable calvaire. Suffisamment à manger aussi d'ailleurs. Il a marmonné qu'il allait démissionner avant la fin.

Donc, je rejoins ma famille et manque de mourir étouffée sous les embrassades chaleureuses. James, Andrew et Elizabeth, qui ont tous le même âge, se mettent à s'accrocher à mes jambes. Evidemment, je manque m'affaler très gracieusement mais les jum's récupèrent le reste de leur fratrie d'un geste leste qui dénote beaucoup d'entraînement. Virginie occupe sa frangine qui bave d'admiration devant les étincelles produites par sa baguette, et Eric juche son frère sur ses épaules. Je soulève James qui babille gentiment maintenant que ses acolytes sont partis et Maman me colle Sirius dans les bras pour faire une photo de famille.

Jane compatissante emmène Jimmy pendant que mon père reprend Sirius. Je me suis suffisamment sacrifiée au rite de la famille pour aujourd'hui, et décide de retrouver Vivien.

------------------------------------------------------

« Amyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

« Vivieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! je réponds sur le même ton enthousiaste que lui. »

« Regarde qui nous a fait l'honneur de se montrer ! »

« Danny-boy ! je m'écrie en lui sautant au cou. Tu m'as manqué ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas montré plus tôt ? Remus m'avait dit que tu rentrais la semaine dernière, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai raté mon Portoloin répond Dan avec un grand sourire en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Tu m'as manquée aussi ma choute. »

« Alors, c'est comment ? demande Vivien avidement. »

Dan a commencé des études d'archéolomagie. 6 mois de cours, 6 mois de terrain. Il vient de passer 6 mois au Pérou. Vivien a décidé de marcher sur ses traces, et attend avec impatience son affectation. Dan éclate de rire.

« T'imagines même pas. 6 mois dans la boue, à trimer 14 heures par jour et à soulever des tonnes de terre… C'est génial. »

« Et ? l'interroge Vivien avec un sourcil levé. »

« Et rien du tout. »

« Quoi, même pas une jolie petite Apprentie Archéolomage à te mettre sous la dent ? m'indignai-je. »

« Rien confirme Dan. Je préfère attendre encore un peu. »

« Ça va faire deux ans Dan lui rappelle Vivien. »

Deux ans depuis que cette salope de Spilzman lui a brisé le cœur. Ils ont continué à sortir ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Dan débarque chez elle pour lui faire une surprise et découvre qu'elle avait un mec en France. Un certain Paul. Qui, évidemment, ne savait rien de l'existence de Dan.

Ledit Dan était à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il guérit, lentement mais sûrement. J'ai fait tomber les dents de Spilzman pour la peine. Remus s'est arrangé avec le directeur pour que je ne sois pas punie. Il ne m'a pas félicitée, mais c'était tout comme.

« Vio devait pas venir ? s'enquit Dan. »

« Non, elle et Ephram sont partis dans les Hamptons dans sa famille à lui. »

« Ils se sont fiancés ? demande Vivien. »

« Nan, ils attendent que Vio soit diplômée. »

J'ai été bien inspiré sur ce coup-là. Demander à Ephram de veiller sur Vio a été, et de loin, la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eue. Vio m'a dit que, en remerciement, elle appellerait sa première fille comme moi. Je lui ai rétorqué que si elle ne voulait pas que sa fille soit aussi barge que moi, elle avait plutôt intérêt à éviter.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser… murmure Vivien songeur. »

On le regarde, attendant patiemment la suite. Qui ne vient pas.

« Oui ? finit par s'impatienter Dan. »

« Hein ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Marcus s'excuse, il ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui. »

Je hausse les épaules. Dan, lui, fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous le dis à nous, c'est pas comme si … PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN AMY T'AS PAS FAIT ÇA ! »

Je sursaute.

« Fait quoi ? demandai-je avec ma meilleure imitation d'un air innocent. »

« Encore ? gémit-il. Mais t'es impossible. »

« Disons plutôt incorrigible rectifie Vivien. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été là ces 6 derniers mois, ils ont joué à « Je t'aime, moi non plus », c'est vraiment chiant. Je sais bien que Seth et Summer sont ton couple préféré de l'histoire de la télévision Amy, mais même eux ont fini par arrêter de faire n'importe quoi. »

« Le problème avec vous les Malefoy, c'est qu'on ne peut pas vivre avec vous, mais on peut pas vivre sans vous non plus je grommelle. »

« Tant que tu ne te trompes pas de chambre au Manoir, moi ça me va commente Vivien. »

Je le frappe de nouveau.

« Amy, sois gentille, lâche-le un peu soupire Dan. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que lui peut se permettre des commentaires sur ma vie sexuelle et moi je peux pas lui retourner la pareille ? je m'indigne. »

« Parce que 1) tu couches avec son frère et 2) tu n'as aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il fait de ses nuits. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je couche avec son frère a quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans ! »

« Amy, ça fait 3 ans qu'on a cette conversation. Alors tu te décides, soit tu le largues soit tu l'épouses. »

Je frappe Dan aussi – pour la peine.

« Ne sois pas vulgaire, j'ai 18 ans, je ne vais pas me marier. Et encore moins avec Marcus ! »

« T'en sais rien objecte Vivien. Perso, je te vois très bien, dans quelques années, mariée avec mon frère, avec une tripotée de gamins… Tu es une Weasley après tout, c'est dans tes gènes. »

« Ne parle pas de malheur ! ai-je gémi. »

« Moi, je pense pas que Marcus soit contre reprend Dan. Si, après tout, vous êtes Seth et Summer, tu dois te souvenir que Seth adoooooooooooore les gosses. »

« Ok, c'est bon, vous m'avez gâché ma journée avec vos spéculations de merde ! me suis-je exclamée. Contents ? »

Ils affichent un air horriblement satisfait.

« Allez, tu sais bien qu'on déconne dit Vivien en me faisant un câlin. On t'aime Amy. Et, franchement, tu peux tout à fait avoir les enfants de mon frère, je vote pour ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! déclarai-je farouchement. Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants. »

« On verra dans 10 ans commente Dan avant de se mettre à fredonner une chanson française qui disait, en substance, qu'on se donnerait rendez-vous dans 10 ans. »

On discute encore un peu avant que Vivien et moi ne soyions rappelés à notre devoir du jour, à savoir : être pris en photo le plus possible dans cette toge ridicule, avec le plus de personnes différentes : classe d'Enchantements, Gryffondors, club de Duel etc.

« Tue-moi murmurai-je à Vivien alors que nous posions dans le stade de Quidditch. Je ne vais jamais survivre à cette journée de merde. »

« Mais si, mais si fait Vivien distraitement. »

« Faites risette à Sophie la souris les enfants ! hurle une vieille folle armée d'un appareil photo en agitant une peluche. »

Je me force et esquisse une ébauche de sourire. Sérieusement, on devrait prévoir une date de péremption pour les humains. Non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les seniors, ma grand-mère maternelle approche des 80 ans et je l'adore, mais, bon, parfois ils ont vraiment des réactions bizarres… Comme là. On a 18 ans, pas 4, et je n'ai jamais aimé les rongeurs. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?

------------------------------------------------------

18 h. L'heure de partir. Je m'assois sur une butte, et je contemple le château.

« Ça va te manquer. »

Mon père s'assoit à côté de moi et attire ma tête sur mon épaule.

« Je sais pas… »

« C'était pas une question m'interrompt-il. Poudlard va te manquer. »

Je soupire.

« J'ai pas envie de vieillir grommelai-je. C'est nul d'être vieux. »

« T'as tout le temps devant toi ma puce. Allez, maintenant, lève-toi et va rejoindre tes amis une dernière fois en tant qu'étudiante. »

J'obéis et dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime Papa. »

« Je t'aime aussi chérie. »

Je rejoins Vivien, et les filles de mon dortoir. Elles me prennent dans leurs bras, à tour de rôle.

« C'était sympa de vous avoir dans le dortoir les filles. Ç'aurait pas été pareil sans vous annonce Elan. »

Vivien passe un bras autour de ma taille.

« Prête pour l'avenir Miss Potter ? »

Je hoche la tête.

------------------------------------------------------

On a tous fini au Terrier, comme d'hab après les remises de diplôme. Mamie adore avoir des gens dans les pattes, surtout depuis que Papy est mort. La tablée est bruyante, comme à chaque fois.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais l'année prochaine ? demande Fred en me passant la salade. »

« Auror annonce mon père »

« Médicomagie annonce ma mère en même temps. »

Ils se regardent surpris et se tournent vers moi, l'air menaçant.

« Lequel de nous a raison ? soupire ma mère, vexée de voir que je leur ai menti. »

Je souris, un large sourire goguenard qui les exaspère d'autant plus.

« Aucun. Je pars faire le tour du monde. »

Gros blanc. Lilian Evans, ou l'art de faire la conversation.

« Comment ça, tu pars ? s'exclame ma mère. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! »

« Tu pars seule ? demande mon père, soupçonneux. »

« Je pars demain matin, et oui, _seule_. Cela dit, il se peut que Marcus me rejoigne à un moment où à un autre. »

Jessica arbore un large sourire. Je crois que de toute ma famille, c'est elle qui est le plus enthousiasmée par ma « relation » avec Marcus. En même temps, c'est pas trop dur, étant donné que 1) c'est un ancien Serpentard et 2) c'est un Malefoy. Et il est apparu que les Weasley sont des gens assez – voire très – rancuniers.

« Et tu comptais nous le dire quand jeune fille ? s'énerve ma mère. »

« Ce soir. Oh, s'il te plaît Maman, j'ai 18 ans, je suis majeure dans les 2 mondes, et tu sais parfaitement que si je vous en avais parlé avant, tu n'aurais pas voulu, on se serait disputé et je serais partie quand même. »

« Tu n'as _que_ 18 ans, tu ne vas quand même pas quitter la maison maintenant ! s'exclame ma mère. »

« Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée intervient mon père. »

Ma mère le gratifie d'un regard assassin.

« Quoi ? se défend-il. Tu te plains toujours que tu ne la trouves pas assez responsable, et bien c'est un excellente manière de te prouver le contraire ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte ! proteste ma mère. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé ! »

« Le bébé est là et vous entend raillai-je. Et il va quand même partir demain, alors inutile d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser. »

« Je peux partir avec toi ? demande Eric des étoiles pleins les yeux. »

« Non ont répondu tous les adultes présents dans la salle d'une seule voix. »

------------------------------------------------------

De retour dans ma chambre, je prépare ma valise depuis une bonne heure – c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en a l'air en fait. Heureusement que je suis une pro en sortilèges de Réduction – quand un léger bruit se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne. Marcus me fait un grand sourire et m'embrasse.

« Si mon père te trouve ici, il te tue. »

« Je prends le risque annonce-t-il en s'allongeant sur mon lit. Tu en vaux largement la peine. »

« Je suis très touchée rétorquai-je, sarcastique. C'était dit d'une façon si romantique que ça me va droit au cœur. »

« Tu détestes le romantisme. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! ai-je protesté. J'aime beaucoup les films romantiques ! »

« Vraiment ? Alors si je sors un bouquet de roses de sous ma veste, tu vas réagir comment ? demande-t-il, moqueur. »

« Je te tue. »

« J'adore ton sens du romantisme ironise-t-il. »

« Avoue-le que tu m'aimes Malefoy ai-je lancé en me retournant vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. »

« Mais je n'ai aucun problème à te l'avouer Potter répond-il nonchalamment en levant la tête vers moi. »

Je perds immédiatement mon sourire.

« Je plaisantais. »

« Pas moi dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je pensais que tu le savais. Depuis le temps… »

« Marcus, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps là me suis-je plainte. Je dois finir ma valise, j'ai un Portoloin pour le Mexique demain matin à 7 heures. »

« Bah dit-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit, cette conversation attendra. C'est pas comme si ça faisait 3 ans qu'on la remettait à plus tard. »

Ce mec a le don de me faire culpabiliser. C'est mauvais. Personne n'arrive à me faire culpabiliser en temps normal. Même Lupin père a abandonné au bout d'un moment.

Je m'assois sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Ecoute, si tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle… »

« J'ai dit que ça attendrait Lily me coupe-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, et après on dit que les filles sont lunatiques. Raaaaaaaah, je déteste ce gus. J'inspire profondément et me remet à ma valise.

« C'est quoi ton problème Marcus ? »

« Tu pars pour un an ! explose-t-il. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu reviennes d'ici là ni à ce que tu fasses abstinence ! Alors explique-moi comment je dois réagir quand tu m'annonces que tu pars sans moi ! »

« Marcus, on n'est pas « ensemble », on ne s'était rien promis, et surtout pas d'être fidèle ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça te pose un problème maintenant ? »

« Parce que je t'aime et que je ne vais pas te voir pendant un an ! »

« Alors viens avec moi. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Lily, tu sais que je ne peux pas, j'ai des responsabilités ici ; je peux pas tout plaquer pendant un an ! »

« Tu bosses pour ton père, tu peux te permettre de tout mettre en stand-by pendant un an, il ne va pas t'en vouloir ! A part le boulot, rien ne te retient ici ! »

« Ma famille, mes amis… »

« Si tu ne veux pas venir, dis-le Marcus. »

« J'adorerais Lily, mais là c'est impossible. »

« Nan c'est pas impossible, t'as juste peur ! »

« Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, j'ai le droit d'avoir peur ! Et si tu tiens tant à ce qu'on soit ensemble, t'as qu'à différer ton départ. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« D'accord. »

« Hein ? Que … QUOI ? »

Pour le coup, il se lève et se plante en face de moi. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Vivien me reproche toujours de ne pas faire assez d'efforts. Donc, là, j'en fais. Enfin, du moins je crois. Faut croire que ce voyage ne me tenait pas tant que ça à cœur. En fait, c'était juste une échappatoire. J'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire, alors j'ai pris une année sabbatique pour voyager. Dis, tu retrouves la parole ou je continue à soliloquer pendant huit siècles ? »

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demande-t-il méfiant. »

« Et bien, pas pour toi uniquement, mais en grande partie, oui. En contrepartie, j'exige une semaine de vacances. »

Il sourit, machiavélique. Dieu qu'il est beau. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu affirmer à Vivien, je suis complètement amoureuse de son frère. Hum. Je persiste à croire que l'amour est une mascarade inventée par Hollywood pour se faire de l'argent sur notre dos. Il n'y a qu'à voir le succès rencontré par l'ensemble des comédies et séries romantiques. Après tout, que seraient Newport Beach sans le Summer/Seth ou Veronica Mars sans le LoVe ? Des séries dénuées d'intérêt voilà tout.

« Juste tous les deux ? souffle-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement. »

« Hein ? je fais, complètement perdue dans mes pensées. »

« Les vacances insiste-t-il en m'enlaçant. Juste tous les deux. »

Je me mets à rire.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as en tête Malefoy. Tu n'es qu'un pervers. »

« C'est vrai admet-il sans la moindre honte. Cela dit, toi aussi. »

Je rougis et le frappe. Pour retrouver une contenance alors qu'il me remémore certains détails que j'avais totalement et volontairement occultés, je tente de le virer de ma chambre. Il résiste en souriant.

L'horloge du salon sonne minuit. J'inspire profondément.

« Ça y est. Je suis officiellement une retraitée de Poudlard. Ça fait bizarre commentai-je. Mais pas comme je m'y attendais. A vrai dire, c'est bizarre parce que je ne me sens pas différente. »

« Tu parles trop me reproche-t-il avant de m'embrasser. »

Il a probablement raison.

------------------------------------------------------

Marcus quitte la maison en catastrophe le lendemain matin ( mais peut-on appeler 4 heures du mat le matin ? Hum. Je m'interroge.). C'est bien joli tout ça, mais maintenant que j'ai abandonné mon projet annuel pour mon – désormais officiel – petit ami, je fais quoi moi ?

Je dors ai-je décidé en unanimité avec moi-même. Et je déciderai plus tard. J'ai le temps. Je suis jeune, intelligente et charmante. Que demander de plus ?

------------------------------------------------------

Et voilààààààààààààààààààà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Suis soulagée quand même. Ai réussi à finir cette fic avant mon entrée en fac (moi contente ^^).

Tous mes titres de chapitres proviennent de chansons, et il faudrait que je précise leurs auteurs, alors, voilà :

Chapitre 2 : I hate Everyone, qui fait partie de la BO de Grey's Anatomy,

Chapitre 3 : Lonely Day, de Phantom Planet

Chapitre 4: Friends, de Led Zeppelin

Chapitre 5: Somewhere They Can't Find Me, de Simon & Garfunkel

Chapitre 6: Strange Thing Are Happening, de la BO de Weeds

Chapitre 7: Anarchy in The UK, The Clash

Chapitre 8: Ceremony, New Order ( BO Marie-Antoinette)

Chapitre 9: A Song To Say Goodbye, Placebo

Chapitre 10: Me against The World, Simple Plan

Chapitre 11: Here I go (again) Whitesnake

Chapitre 12: About A Girl, Nirvana

Chapitre 13: Girls just want to have fun, Cyndi Lauper

Chapitre 14: Troubled times, Fountains of Wayne, (BO marie Antoinette)

Chapitre 15: Unbelievable, INXS

Chapitre 16: Just Friends, Amy Winehouse

Chapitre 17: I Want To Go Home, Lenny Kravitz

Chapitre 18: Miss Potter's Lullaby, Counting Crows (le titre original étant Mrs Potter's Lullaby)

Chapitre 19: It's the end of the world as we know it, Skeeter Davies

Chapitre 20: People are strange, The Doors

Chapiter 21: Tomorrow never knows, The Beatles

Enfin, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue durant l'écriture grâce à leurs reviews, je parle de vous, les choupinous, et je vous adore, merci mille fois et pardon de ne pas toujours vous répondre.


End file.
